


I'll Be Your Choir, Boy

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sacrilegious lol, jackson is the epitome of innocent, jaebum is too punk rock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is in the church choir. Jaebum is the lead singer of an alternative rock band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Based entirely on this.](https://twitter.com/QOO_jb/status/753949291270381568)

Jaebum could think of a million and many more activities he could be doing right now on a beautiful Sunday morning other than slowly letting his body decay as his legs are giving out kneeling on the hassock in front of him. He could be sleeping, eating, sleeping, perhaps even a long bath, but more importantly, sleeping.

His mother knows his weekends are dedicated to his band. Which, as he always mentions, is on the verge of getting signed to one of the most prestige alternative rock labels in the state. He and his mother had made a deal when he turned 18: he’d go to college and major in pre-med if he could continue playing in his band without complaints or interruptions. At that time Jaebum was hell bent on dropping everything to pursue his music, but he agreed because as rock and roll as he was, his mother was still his mother.  Yet now, he’s grateful because he discovered he could have more than one passion.

So when his mother woke him up from his 3 hour sleep this morning, insisting he join her for Sunday mass because the church choir needed a few extra hands moving equipment, he just splashed water on his face and threw on the cleanest button-up he could find, which didn’t cover up his alternative look. Wearing black skinnies, his shiny black doc martens, and a black button down, paired with his multiple ear piercings, he was sure he’d give a few of the older church ladies a heart attack.  

 

“Now a few songs by our wonderful choir to end our mass.” The priest’s announcement brings Jaebum out of his thoughts as they finally motion for everyone to stand up. Jaebum bends down to hit his thighs to bring life back into them, but instantly straightens out when he hears the most angelic voice. The voice is low yet powerful, and full of emotion. Jaebum figured it had nothing to do with singing about the love of god, but that the person whose voice it belonged to truly loved to put his all into every note. It was something he could relate to.

He tries to single out the voice from the mass of people near the alter, and thanks whoever coordinated their outfits, because no one sticks out more than the boy in the center. While everyone is wearing different shades of gray and whites, the boy in the middle has a light pink sweater over a pair of snug jeans, with platinum blond hair parted and styled effortlessly.

_Fuck. He's going to hell for this._

Jaebum doesn’t know when they switched songs, but as the choir walks through the pews, he can’t seem to take his eyes off the boy who’s grinning when he passes his mic to an older lady encouraging her to sing along. _He’s fucking cute. Shit, He shouldn’t cuss here but fuck he’s adorable._  

 

“Before you all leave, Jackson has a few words he’d like to share.” The deacon announces.

“Hi everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed our songs today-“ So the adorable boy has a name, Jaebum focuses on Jackson speaking. “As you all know, we’re doing a few charity events and we’re still recruiting members, so if anyone is interested we’re going to stick around after mass so come and find us. Thank you!”

“You should join them.” His mother is elbowing him and smirking.

“Mom, don’t. I came to help them move equipment. Plus, I’m the lead singer in an actually band, remember?”

His mother clicks her teeth and heads outside to talk with her friends. “I’ll wait for you, so take your time.”

“We live 10 minutes away, I’ll just walk home whenever I’m done. Go have brunch with your friends.” Jaebum waves her off as he walks to where the choir is sitting. 

Before he can ask what they need help with, the cute and cuddly boy himself jumps at him and grabs his shoulders, staring intently into his eyes.

“Are you here to join the choir? Oh my, someone was actually paying attention to me! I haven’t been able to recruit anyone, so this is awesome! I’m Jackson, I’m 22. What’s your name? How old are you? You seem around my age. It’d be great if you were, everyone here is either much older, or still in high school.”

_Does this boy even breathe?_

“Um okay, that’s a lot. Give me a second okay.” Jaebum tries to let everything settle before answering. Jackson was definitely not what Jaebum was expecting, not that it’s necessarily bad (It’s his fault for judging based on looks or voice in this case). He thought Jackson would be the shy, lovely church boy, but instead he’s an active, loud, enthusiastic boy that happens to be the same age.

“I’m not here to join the choir, sorry. My mother volunteered me to help move equipment for you all. I’m Jaebum, and also 22.”

Jackson steps back, and the smile on his face doesn’t fall but rather turns into a grin. “Ah, well that’s alright too. I’ve been doing everything myself so at least I’ll have some help now. I’m sure more people will join later.” Jackson says optimistically.

“Yeah.” Jaebum replies awkwardly. He didn’t want to be his pessimistic self and tell the boy that they probably won’t get people to join.   

 “Anyway, let’s move these speakers and stands to one of the bible study rooms. We actually get a room just for the choir, which is pretty great minus the fact that we have to clean it ourselves.”

“Can you use it whenever?” Jaebum asks to keep the conversation going as he lets Jackson guide them to the right room.

“Well I can since I have a key.” Jackson smiles.

 

“Hey since you come to this church, we probably go to the same university right? UTC?” Jaebum nods. “It’s strange that I haven’t seen you around. What’s your major?” Jackson asks as they place the last pieces of equipment in the room, and sit down to catch their breath.

“Pre-med.”

“Get out!” Jackson covers his mouth with both his hands. It’s too adorable, that Jaebum can’t feel offended.

“Seriously. What did you think I studied?”

“Philosophy? Maybe psychology?”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow. “That’s stereotyping. Okay, now let me take a guess. Cultural studies? History? Music?”  

“Why? Because I’m in the church choir?” He giggles. “That’s stereotyping too. I’m actually an accounting major.” 

“Wow, I seriously didn’t expect that.”

“See! I wasn’t the only one thinking way off. Okay okay, let me guess you’re favorite type of music!” Jackson clasps his hands together and stares up to think hard about the answer. “Well based on appearance, you seen like the heavy metal type of person, but since we already established that we’re not what we appear, I’m going to say something around soulful r&b.” 

“Hm well I am fan of r&b, but my favorite would be alternative rock. It’s the music I play, so I hear it more frequently. I guess I’m a bit biased.”

Jackson nods his head, then suddenly widens his eyes and stares at Jaebum. “You play? You’re in a band?! That’s so cool!”

Jaebum now bashful, rubs the back of his neck and nods. “I play guitar, but during shows I’m usually on vocals.”  

“You can sing?” Jackson jumps from his seat, and the chair flies back a few feet. He runs his fingers through his hair, and messes it up beautifully, Jaebum thinks. “I’m embarrassed now. You’re probably such a great singer and you had to sit through my singing earlier. Aish.”

“I thought you sang great.” Jaebum responds immediately.

“Really? Thank you for saying that. I’m not really confident in my singing. I get excited a lot, so my pitch goes off. Most people say I’d make a great rapper though, but with my uncle being the priest, my family wouldn’t be too proud.” Jackson laughs and brings back his chair to sit down.

“Your voice is unique so I can see that. Must be weird having an uncle as a priest?”

“Eh not really. He’s actually really fun!”

Jaebum hums and checks his phone once he feels it vibrating for the third time. His mother asking him when he thinks he’ll be done and if she should buy him lunch. _Ah that’s right, lunch_. He’d usually be starving right around this time, but he hardly even notice the time flying by while talking to Jackson. He was going to send his mother a message saying he’s not hungry when he hears rumbling a few feet away. He looks up and sees Jackson clenching onto his stomach and blushing.

“Sorry, I skipped breakfast this morning.”

“Want to head to the waffle house down the street with me?” _Did that sound like a date_? Jaebum blushes and shakes his head. “Most of the church ladies go there afterwards and my mother is there too.”

“Thank you but I should head home, I’ve been procrastinating on my homework so I better get started on it.”

“Oh okay.” Jaebum wants to punch himself with how awkward he’s being.

“But.. um.. If I see you around can I say hi?” Jackson is looking everywhere but at him.

“Sure, see you Jacks.” The nickname comes out naturally, and Jackson grins as he waves Jaebum goodbye.  

Jaebum realizes he’s been smiling to himself for a while now that Jackson had left, so he shakes his head and sticks his hands inside his pockets and walks towards the waffle house. The place was empty, so he figured his mother either went grocery shopping or back home. Jaebum finds a small booth near the back and orders a black coffee. Something about the smell of syrup and bitter coffee made him crave a cigarette, but since he left his pack back home he filled his craving by adding one too many packets of sugar into his coffee.

 

 

It’s been five days since he met Jackson, and even if he kept an eye out while walking around campus he still couldn’t spot the adorable singer. He wasn’t expecting to anyway, since the campus was large and he either spent it in the science building or the library. But when he’d walk by the business building, his stare lingered a bit longer and his steps slowed down.

If Jaebum was being honest, and according to the lyrics he’s been writing lately, he finds Jackson extremely attractive. Jackson had a naïve innocence to him, but full of passion. Now his mind is curious, only wanting to know more about Jackson (higher education be damned), and wanting to hear his voice again, whether singing or simply talking would suffice. 

“Jaebum- Jaebumie, are you paying attention to me?” Krystal, one of their band’s groupies, who’s always on campus but never carrying a single thing which makes you question her enrollment, pokes at his side. The professor was running late, so the students were in and out of the classroom, unfortunately for him, Krystal made her way beside him. “Want to come over to my place after your show tonight?” She purred against his ear.

“Sorry, I have plans.”

“You always do.” She pouts and Jaebum shrugs, hoping she’d leave soon. “Then, what if I stop by before you play and wish you good luck.” _Fuck this girl is desperate_.

“Thanks but I can’t be disturbed before I go up.” It seemed to finally get her off his back, as she got up to leave, but not before blowing a kiss at him.

As much as he looks like a fuckboy, Jaebum hardly slept around. The furthest he’d go with a stranger or an acquaintance would be a heavy make out session, but he could name the people he’s slept with in one hand. Plus most of the band’s fan base were barely legal girls, and they weren’t even in the same field as his preference.

 

Thankfully he only has one class on Friday’s, and the professor released them an hour early, so now Jaebum gets to relax a bit before his best friend gets out of class and they head out to practice.

 

I’m heading to the arts building to wait for you.

 I’ll be sitting outside at the usual table.

Aye aye leader.

 

Jaebum thinks he made the wrong decision in sitting outside. He forgot that on Fridays most clubs get together to fundraise outside the art and humanities building. Which means music would be blasting from all direction, giving Jaebum no time to concentrate on writing new lyrics.

He sighs and gets up, deciding to look through what all the clubs are selling. He sees mostly food and shirts, but something makes him halt. He finds an all too familiar shade of blond bouncing around at a table selling churros. Jaebum approaches and nearly chokes at the club. Maybe Jackson didn’t notice, or maybe he just loves churros too much? It is 2016, even the most frequent of church goers don’t have a problem with the lgbt+ community anymore, right? Either way, Jaebum keeps his distance and perks his ears.

“Wow these are seriously the best!” Jackson speaks with his mouth full.

“Thank you, you can add a filling if you’d like.”

“Okay, you’ve pulled my leg, I’ll take 5, one of each.”

“Oh my god, you’re going to eat them all?” The guy talking to Jackson asks while smiling.

“Probably, since I can’t decide on a single filling.” Jackson grins. “If not, I’m sure someone would love a churro.”

“You’re funny! You’re sweater is really cute too.”

“Thank you, pastels usually suit be best, but I can only find them in these sweaters. They’ve grown on me.” Jackson hugs his chest, and Jaebum can definitely make out the blush on the boy behind the table.

“Hey would you like to join our club?”

Jaebum figures it’s the best time to make himself known, not giving Jackson time to reply.

“Jackson!” Jaebum calls out.

Jackson, who now has five churros in his hand turns and widen his eyes. “Jaebum, I- um.. these aren’t all for me. I’m buying them for a friend.” Jackson nods and turns to the boy selling them to confirm.

“But you just-“

“AH OKAY WELL BYE THANKS FOR THE CHURROS” Jackson beelines towards the tables and Jaebum follows laughing behind.

“You didn’t seem like the churro loving person.” Jaebum teases as he sits in front of Jackson.

“Have you tried them? They’re sugary heaven. Here. You seem like a strawberry kind of guy, you can have this one.” Jackson insists.

“Thanks.”

“It’s weird.” Jackson says as he smiles into another bite. Jaebum tilts his head in confusion and Jackson chuckles. “It’s weird that we ran into each other. Like what if we always have but since we didn’t know each other, we always passed the other by.”

“Maybe, but I’m pretty sure I’d remember seeing you around. No one wears pastel sweaters anymore.” Jaebum teases, but he was being honest. Jackson is too adorable not to do a double take on, the sweaters are just an add on.

“Wow okay, and we’re not in the grunge era either, at least my outfits don’t give off a mournful aura.” Jackson points at Jaebum’s wardrobe with a churro.      

“What? I think I look good in all black.” He smirks.

“Well that you do.” Jackson nods, and both boys stare at each other like neither one was expecting that to be said. Jackson blushes and fidgets in his seat about to say something when Jaebum hears his name being called.

_God dammit._

 

“Jaebum~ I heard your class was released early, I was looking for you.” Krystal approaches, swinging her hips a bit too forcefully.

“Well you found me.” Jaebum doesn’t react and takes a bite of his snack.

“Want to go grab something to eat? I hear salmon is really good before a performance.” Krystal wraps an arm around Jaebum’s.

“I think that’s after a workout.” Jackson giggles and Jaebum follows.

“And who the fuck asked you?” Krystal drags her eyes down, clearly judging Jackson. “Why are you talking to this loser Jaebum?”

Jaebum’s had enough. He pulls himself off of her and she nearly loses her balance on the table bench. “Apologize or get the fuck out of here.” Jaebum grits through his teeth.

Her pride must have been severely wounded because she flips her hair and clicks her teeth before getting up. She glances over to Jackson once more before turning her head and walks away.

“Fuck. I’m sorry. She’s annoying but networks for our band a lot so I can’t really tell her shit.”

“Oh, I thought she was your girlfriend, but it’s fine. Loser isn’t really an insult nowadays. It belongs in the years of your fashion sense.” Jackson jokes.

“Hell no she’s not. Wouldn’t touch her with my life on the line. Oh by the way, do you have a problem with cursing? If you do, I won’t do it around you, it’s not a problem.”

Jackson waves his hands and shakes his head. “No no, don’t worry. I may be a church boy, but I haven’t been sheltered all my life. Sin away!”  

“You’re funny, church boy.”

“Thanks bad boy- WAIT NO.” Jackson shrieks. “That’s not offensive at all and I’m sure you’d take it as a compliment seeing that smirk on your face. Hm I’ll think of a clever nickname for you soon enough!”

Jaebum has to hold his stomach from laughing at how easily embarrassed Jackson gets. He’s wiping away a few tears when he hears his best friend’s voice.

 

“Sorry for taking too long. The TA wouldn’t look over my paper, so I had to go to the professor, anyway who’s this? Hi I’m Jinyoung.” Jinyoung smiles and extends a hand towards Jackson.

“I’m Jackson.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t even notice you took longer than usual.”

But Jinyoung ignores Jaebum and sits next to Jackson. “How do you guys know each other? I haven’t heard of a Jackson before.” Jinyoung asks.

“I’m in the church choir and Jaebum helped us this past weekend.” Jackson responds shyly.

“Ah I see. That’s nice. Anyway, sorry we can’t stay longer and chat but we have to head to practice now. Oh! But you can come to our show tonight, we play at 11.” Jinyoung rummages through his bag and finds a crumpled flyer. “Sometimes, usually always, we get pushed back an hour or two, but Jaebum can text you the time later.”

“Okay, I’ll try to make it.” Jackson smiles at the flyer. “Oh, but I don’t have Jaebum’s number.”

Jaebum nearly cheers and high fives his best friend for being the greatest wingman without even knowing. “Let’s exchange phones then.” Jaebum passes his and presses his number into Jackson’s phone, saves his name under ‘Bad Boy ;)’.

“I’ll text you later then.” Jackson waves goodbye as Jinyoung drags Jaebum out the table.

 

“He’s cute.” Jinyoung comments once they’re off campus.  

“I know.” Jaebum runs a hand through his hair and groans. 


	2. The B Team

After Jaebum and Jinyoung left, Jackson lets out a heavy sigh. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel intimidated being around Jaebum. He just has a presence to him that is so strong, exuding charisma, that it demands all of Jackson’s attention. Not that he doesn’t mind, Jaebum is interesting and attractive, anyone would love to simply be in his company.

And since he’s on the topic of honesty, he was quite relieved to know that Jaebum wasn’t dating that Krystal girl. He’s wasn’t jealous. He’s not. Just, Jaebum is a nice person and she made a horrible first impression. He could do a lot better, Jackson justifies.  

So now with the concert flyer in hand, he walks home but heads to his neighbor’s house. Opening the door, he finds his best friend since childhood, Youngjae, glued to his 3DS without looking up.

“Youngjae! I could’ve been a bad guy and you just opened the door without looking!”

“Oh Jackson, I’m at the boss level so.”

“Oh my goodness.” Jackson follows Youngjae inside who falls on his couch and concentrates on the game.

 

“I died.” Youngjae says dryly after 10 minutes of silence. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Glad you’re finally acknowledging my existence. But want to go to a concert with me tonight? I don’t think my parents will let me stay out this late by myself. I can tell them I’m sleeping over.” He hands the flyer to his best friend.

“Concert? At night? On a Friday night? Jackson Wang? Going to a concert on a Friday night?” Youngjae looks at the flyer than back at Jackson and repeats the act for a good minute.

“Yes, why do you sound so shocked? You don’t have to go if you don’t want to then geez.”

“No no, I’ll go! Why do you want to go though? You’ve never been interested in these types of things before. Especially this type of music.” Youngjae eyes the flyer once more.

“I don’t know, it sounds interesting. My friend is in one of the bands playing tonight..”

“WHAT? WHAT FRIEND!”

“His name is Jaebum and-“

“JAEBUM? AS IN JAEBUM, LEAD SINGER OF THE B TEAM? AS IN ONLY THE MOST HANDSOME GUY ALIVE?” Youngjae practically invades his personal space.

“Uh yes? Do you know him?”

“Yeah right. I’ve seen his band play a few times. I think I’m in love with the drummer, but everyone and I mean everyone fawns over Jaebum when he sings. Oh my god I’m so excited, maybe now I can finally talk to Mark. What are you going to wear?”

“Uh this?” Jackson tugs at his lavender sweater.

“No no no, you’re borrowing something of mine!”     

 

“Youngjae, I think the pants are too tight, maybe I’ll just wear my jeans.” Jackson tries to pull down the black sweater that Youngjae lent him, but it’s no use. The black jeans are skin tight and Jackson feels exposed.

“They look good though, maybe you’ll even get a number or two.” Youngjae wiggles his eyebrows.

“But I already have Jaebum’s number.”

“Oh ho? I didn’t say anything about Jaebum. Does this mean you like him?” Youngjae looks like he just hit the lotto, beaming as he stares at Jackson.

“Uhhh. Maybe?” There was no use in lying to Youngjae. And honestly he doesn’t know how he feels towards Jaebum. They’ve only known each other for a week, but Jackson really enjoys talking to Jaebum. And Jaebum’s never once seriously made fun of him, teasing sure, but never more than what Jackson can counter. They’re so different, but it makes it all the more exciting to know about the things that Jaebum likes. And Jackson would be lying if he said he didn’t search up alternative rock music on YouTube the first day they met.

“I’m so happy for you.” Youngjae hugs him and Jackson hugs back tightly. Those five words mean so much to Jackson, that he can’t help but swell with emotions. He had come out to Youngjae the last day of junior high, after a year of isolating himself. He was going through a sort of identity crisis, conflicted with his religious roots. But after talking with his best friend, Youngjae reassured him that it didn’t change the fact that he was the same Jackson and nobody would love him less. If fact, Youngjae had told him he was so proud of him and confided that he liked boys too. They’re friendship became inseparable since. “Now all the more reason to wear these jeans. He’ll totally confess his love to you tonight.” Jackson caves and agrees, only because Youngjae was too insisting.

 He decides to text Jaebum to ask for the time he’s performing so they’d know when to head out.

 

Hey what time are you guys performing?

P.S I can’t believe you saved your name as bad boy -.-  

 

You’re one to talk church boy ;)

And 11:30, are you coming?

 

I wasn’t sure if you knew another Jackson hehe

Yeah, I’m going with a friend !

 

I’ll add you guys to the guest list, so you won’t have to pay.

 

Wow. Thank you. Good luck!

Wait do you say good luck? Have fun?

 

You’re cute. And thanks. I’ll see you after?

 

Sure !!

 

“Youngjae, he just called me cute..” Jackson shakes his phone, trying to make sure it was in fact a real message sent to him.

“Well you are? What’s the problem? Is he flirting?” Youngjae asks from his bathroom, applying the last makeup touches.

“I don’t think so. I think that’s just the type of person he is.”

Jackson hears Youngjae choking and runs to check on him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. And you’re wrong, Jaebum definitely does not compliment people, much less flirt with them. Now I’m not really sure we’ve been talking about the same Jaebum. You’ll see tonight. After shows, he’s usually the first one to leave, doesn’t even bother to talk to anyone beside his band.”

“Hmm.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you smiling? It’s hella creeping me out.” Their drummer, Mark says while sitting across from him during their break.

“I’m not, asshole.” Jaebum scowls.

“Church boy? Oh, Jackson?” Jinyoung peaks from over his shoulder. “It’s his new boy toy. He’s actually really cute.”

“Nice.” Mark replies while looking down at his phone.

“He’s not my boy toy, he’s just my friend. Plus I don’t think he likes guys.” Jaebum tries not to sound disappointed.

“Why? Because he goes to church? I go to church and still get down on my knees to worship a good dick.”

“Oh my god.” Jaebum rubs his temples in disbelief.

“That’s exactly what they say.”

“Jinyoung please, you’re going to give me an aneurysm. Please don’t fucking talk like that in front of Jackson tonight.”

“Tonight? He’s coming after all? I didn’t actually think he’d show. And I know, I’m actually the closest to a decent human being than anyone else in this room.”

“I’m wounded.” Mark says dryly.   “Anyway, we should probably start packing to head to the club now.”

 

* * *

 

Jackson was actually surprised at the venue. He was expecting the classic rundown, basement club, covered in art and posters, which reeked of cigarettes and urine. But of course, he shouldn’t have stereotyped and makes a mental note to apologize to Jaebum about it. This club seems new, or at least kept in pristine condition. Bright neon bar lights around the ceiling, and mismatch candles at the few tables near the bar. Most of the people, however were on the dancefloor, packed together, jumping along to the band currently playing on stage. It wasn’t as heavy as he assumed, and found himself bobbing along to the catchy chorus.

Youngjae heads to the bar, while Jackson stands towards the back of the crowd, not wanting to get sweaty so soon. His best friend returns with a beer and a water for Jackson, since he agreed to be the designated driver, or designated cab caller, for the night. The band on stage ends their set, and everyone cheers.

“Are you guys ready to fucking jam tonight?” The crowd loses it. “Are you all ready for The B Team?” The crowd yells even louder. “Who are you excited for?” The crowd yells for The B Team, and Jackson swears he hears girls yelling Jaebum’s name. “Alright alright, I guess it’s time the boys came out. Everybody makes some noise for The B Team!”

 

Not a second later, the entire club is filled with cheers as Jaebum and his band members walk on stage. He sees Jinyoung strapping on his guitar, who now looks intimidating with ripped jeans and a shirt too short showing the expand of his stomach when he stretches, and doused in smokey eye-makeup. He’s dangerously beautiful, if Jackson had to put a name to it.

The drummer catches his eye, and he turns to his best friend, who’s staring up at him with the same heart eyes he gives to his most prized games. Mark, wearing a think black long sleeve with a simple gold chain, and black jeans ripped at the knees. Nothing he wouldn’t see out on the streets but his messy blonde hair and beautiful facial features were something out of a beauty catalog. Stunning.

The bass player, is just as visually pleasing as the rest of the band, but his height is what wins against the other members. He’s tall with boyish features, smiling at the crowd as the throws his bass on. Adorable.

And finally his eyes focus on the leading man, admiring every feature with closer detail. From the bottom, he’s wearing raggedy army boots, and tight faded ash jeans. Wearing a cut off band shirt, over a leather jacket and his ears sporting more earrings than before. His jet black hair is tousled up, and he pushes his hair back just for good measure. But what separates Jaebum from any other person in the room, is the look on his face. No sleazy, arrogant look. But rather confidence, paired with a smirk that says ‘we’ve worked hard and deserve this moment on stage’. It was a look that had everyone swooning and Jackson smiles, because he’d probably feel the same, if not for knowing that Jaebum is more than just his rock image.

“We’re The B Team, and this first song goes out to all of you.” Jinyoung announces, and the music starts.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re finally in the middle of their set and Jaebum gets the chance to scan through the crowd as he sings a medium tempo song. The crowd is swaying along to the beat, making it easier to search for someone. He starts from the back, and his eyes narrow to a spot particularly close to the bar. He locks eyes with Jackson, who is staring back at him with a smile. Jackson doesn’t look like his normal cuddly self. He looks hot, wearing all black and with his hair messily styled. But Jaebum doesn’t ponder too much on his borderline perverted thoughts as he smiles back, then focuses on his lyrics as Jinyoung’s solo ends.

“We have one last song!” Their bassist, Yugyeom announces. “This one was written by our one and only Jaebum. Thank you all for coming, now let’s all have fun and go crazy.”

Jaebum gives Jinyoung a few moments to tune his guitar, before giving the count.

It was one of the first songs he wrote, and even after playing it for years, he still sings with just as much emotion as it took to write it. And nothing feels better then pausing and hearing the crowd chanting his lyrics in perfect harmony. Drugs nor sex never gave him the pure satisfaction he’s feeling now. He guesses that’s why most artists are such narcissists. Either way, he musters all his energy into his final notes to end their set. He closes his eyes and stretches the last note. When he opens his eyes, he smirks and looks down at their feet, bras and panties painting the hardwood tile. He spots a few boxers and shakes his head, wondering how they even got those off.

 

“I think this was our best show yet!” Yugyeom says while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“You say that every show Yugyeom, but it was definitely hyped out there.” Mark says after chugging a pitcher of water. “Did you see your boyfriend?” He looks at Jaebum.

“Not my boyfriend, and yeah he was towards the back.” Jaebum tries to hide his smile. “Once we finish packing up, I’ll introduce you all to him.”

“Let’s hurry. I didn’t dress like this to freeze my balls outside.” Jinyoung complains.

 

The boys enter the club through the side door, trying to blend in with the crowd as another band takes the stage. Jinyoung and Yugyeom head to the bar to buy drinks, while he and Mark search for an empty table. Though luckily for him, Jaebum spots Jackson and his friend laughing at a nearby table.

“Jackson!” He raises his voice to be heard over the music. Jackson stands from his seat and turns to face him.

“Jaebum! You were really great up there! Seriously, like wow. Oh this is my best friend, Youngjae.” Jackson pulls his friend up and giggles. “Mark is his favorite!”

Youngjae blushes and punches Jackson in the arm. They’re both adorable, Jaebum thinks.

“Wow I didn’t know I had such an adorable fan.” Mark reaches his hand out. “Nice to meet you Youngjae.” Mark shows off his pearly white canines, and Youngjae couldn’t blush any harder.  

 

‘So, who’s your favorite?” Jaebum asks Jackson once they’ve all sat down.

“Well, I guess if I had to pick. I’d say Jinyoung! He was literally doing magic on the guitar, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him. But you’re definitely close second.” Jackson teases. 

“I tend to have that charm.” Jinyoung and Yugyeom appear, pulling chairs to their table. “I’m glad you came. You look really nice.” Jinyoung moves his chair closer to Jackson’s.

Jaebum obviously does a poor job of hiding his pout because Jinyoung smirks and throws an arm around Jackson. He knows Jinyoung’s doing it to help him make a move, but all he can do is feel irritated and annoyed. Jaebum gets up and walks outside for a smoke break, ignoring all the girls calling out to him on the way.

 _Inhale. Exhale_.

He enjoys the casual smoke after singing his heart out. It also helps to soothe his confused heart. So he likes Jackson, he’ll admit that. He looks fucking sexy, yet cute, and it’s driving him mad. He didn’t even know Jackson could own such sinful pants or black clothes for that matter.

“Ugh.” Jaebum throws the cigarette bud in the floor, and reaches for another. Okay so even if by some miracle he decides to tell Jackson and he doesn’t run away, wouldn’t he think he’s weird for liking someone you’ve only seen twice?

 

“You shouldn’t smoke too much.” Jackson reaches between his lips and pulls the cigarette out, touching Jaebum’s lips as he pulls away.

“I don’t.” Jaebum says as he follows Jackson’s gaze towards all countless buds scattered on the floor. “I’ve only had one, I swear!” Jaebum’s voice rises an octave.

“I know, I was just teasing. What’s wrong? You seem upset. Did you not want me to come? Ah I should’ve asked first right-“

“What? No. I’m glad you came. Really. You look really good, you know.” He leans against the club’s wall and feels the bass along his spine. “I didn’t know you could dress like this, church boy.” His eyes scan down Jackson’s body, but doesn’t linger for too long.

Jackson blushes and tugs his sweater down. “They’re Youngjae’s so they fit me a bit tight.”

“You look hot, don’t worry.” Jaebum will blame the ounce of nicotine in his system for being so bold.

“So do you. But I’m sure you know that. I didn’t even know people still threw underwear on stage.” Jackson’s now leaning against the wall as well, touching their shoulders together.

“They get thrown away. Plus I’m not interested in any of them.”

“So you do have a girlfriend after all? Figures, you’re too attractive to be single.” Jackson nods to himself.

“You think I’m attractive?” He purposely ignores the girlfriend part.

“Well duh. Even someone blind could trace your features and come to the same conclusion.”

“That’s one hell of a compliment.” Jaebum grins.

“Shut up, like you don’t check yourself out every chance you get, I would if I were you!” Jackson hits him playfully. “Your girlfriend must shower you with compliments.”

“I don’t need to when I have cute boys to tell me how good looking I am.”

“Cute boys?” Jackson points to himself and stares at Jaebum with such disbelief. “Are you calling me cute?”

“Mhm.”

“You shouldn’t call other people cute when you have a girlfriend. She wouldn’t like that.” Jackson now finding the floor more fascinating because he can’t lift his gaze.

“You’re the one assuming I have a girlfriend.” Jaebum smirks. “And I don’t go around calling people cute, you know. It doesn’t fit my image.” He lets out a small laugh, trying to hide how goddamn nervous he is.

“Oh. Wait um.. so… then.. you.. uh-“

 

“I like you Jackson.” Now it’s Jaebum’s turn to look anywhere but Jackson’s line of vision. He doesn’t hear a response from Jackson, so he turns to face him and finds the boy covering his mouth, hiding a pink tint on his cheeks. “I’m feeling really awkward here, you should probably say something right about now.”

“Oh right, sorry. It’s just… Youngjae was right.”

“Right about what?”

“He said you’d confess your love to me if I wore these pants, so now I don’t know whether this is real life or if Youngjae finally learned how to use magic.”

Jaebum swears he’s never laughed harder before.

“Jackson, I promise you it wasn’t because of the pants. Don’t get me wrong, you look fucking sexy right now, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I first heard your voice.” He blushes at how cheesy he just sounded.

“Me too.” Jackson shyly confesses. “I think about you a lot.”

“Oh shit.” Jaebum clenches his heart.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“That was too cute.” Jaebum laughs and Jackson follows, breaking the awkward tension.

“Wait. I have to ask because then I won’t know for sure, and I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t get an answer.” Jackson mumbles in circles. “But when you said you like me, is it in a ‘I like you as someone I could be friends with’ kind of way or like ‘I like you and I want to kiss you’ sort of way?”

“What? You don’t kiss your friends?” Jaebum asks almost appalled. “I’m kidding Jacks. I like you as in ‘I really want to get to know you better and kiss you and touch you and have se-“

Jackson covers his mouth before he can finish his sentence. “OKAY I GET IT THANKS ME TOO.”

“I was going to say have sessions together, as in singing sessions. You’re such a dirty boy, Jackson.” Jaebum honestly can’t hold back his teasing when it comes to the blond boy.

“Ah that was mean.” Jackson pouts.

 

“Jackson! I think you might want to take your friend home now.” Jinyoung calls out to him from the club’s side door. “He’s literally having sex with Mark on the table.”

“Okay, I’ll go get him.”

Jinyoung goes back inside and Jackson moves to follow. But Jaebum grabs a hold of his wrist to stop him from moving.

“Wait. Can I kiss you before you leave?”

“A kiss?” Jackson’s eyes widen with surprise.

Jaebum nods his head. “A goodnight kiss. Or a congratulatory kiss for putting on a kick ass show tonight.”

“Okay..” Jackson’s voice comes out as barely a whisper.

Jaebum guides Jackson’s back to the wall and places his hand behind on the concrete to prevent Jackson from touching any filth. With his free hand, he traces Jackson’s jawline, and pushes a few hair strands away from his forehead. He licks his lips and leans in to touch Jackson’s. It’s soft and too PG for his liking, but he doesn’t want to push his luck. It last for a brief moment, but as he pulls away he licks at Jackson’s bottom lip and feels the boy shudder.   

“I’ll see you Sunday?” Jaebum breathes against Jackson’s lips.

Jackson too flustered to reply, quickly nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm the worst at coming up with creative names ://  
> i switched pov's so i hope that didn't confuse anyone!  
> so sneak preview: i'm midway on chap 3 and it gets really spicy !!  
> thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos and subscribers <345  
> find me on tumblr @okjb ^^


	3. Saturday

For being a pre-med student, this semester was very lax on homework, only a few papers that he’ll write the night before. So his Saturdays are usually spent lazing around after waking past noon, or playing with the band. However today, Jaebum couldn’t ask for a better way to spend his day in then texting Jackson.

Jackson had to help clean the church before the morning mass, so he had sent Jaebum a good morning text at 6 AM. Though he didn’t read it until an hour later, when his bladder forced him awake. He wondered how the boy could be so cheery after only a few hours of sleep.

 After, he obviously couldn’t go back to sleep because he had to keep Jackson entertained.

 

What are you doing? ^^

 

Thinking of you:***

 

Omg /),(\ stop

 

Well it’s true.

Hey what’s your fav color?

 

Hm white probably :)

Yours?

 

Wow I was expecting pink or yellow lol

Red

 

Wow I was expecting black :p

 

Funny, church boy, funny

 

The only times he put down his phone was either to eat or when he took a shower. He knew he was probably distracting Jackson, but the blond hasn’t complained and Jaebum wasn’t going to shoo him away.

They talked about a million and more topics, ranging from their favorite movies to would you rathers. Turns out, they have nothing in common. Jackson watches and knows by heart every single Disney movie, while Jaebum is a fan of low budget gore films. Also Jackson would rather spend a day in pure dangerous amazon territory than get a head tattoo. Jaebum chose the latter.

“Jaebum, I’m going to bingo night. Make sure you eat dinner.” His mother calls out to him, and Jaebum has to look at his watch, because he just spent 12 hours talking to Jackson.

 

Hey are you still at the church?

 

Yeah, but I’m doing hw in the choir room

 

Are you alone?

 

Yeah, but I have the keys so I can lock up.

 

Can I go over?

 

Sure, knock four times, okay?

 

Jaebum, honestly, only wanted to go because he wanted to check up on Jackson. He hadn’t mention eating, so he fills a bag with snacks and drinks and locks the door behind him. But on his way to the church, he gives himself a warning: Don’t touch Jackson. Don’t kiss Jackson. He still doesn’t know how far Jackson’s gone with someone, so he doesn’t want to pressure him.

When he arrives at the church, he knocks four times just how Jackson specifically instructed and hears a familiar voice on the other side of the door. “What’s the password?” He hears Jackson giggle.

“Jackson is cute.” Jaebum yells.

The door is quickly opened and a flustered Jackson appears. “Shh oh my goodness, you’re so embarrassing.”

“Well it’s your fault for getting embarrassed.” Jaebum smiles. “Anyway, I brought snacks.” He holds up his bag and Jackson hugs him without warning. “What’s this for?”

“I can’t?” Jackson looks up from his eyelashes and Jaebum’s earlier speech to himself just flies out these stained glass windows.

“You can. Hug all you want.” Jaebum returns the hug with extra force. “Why are you doing homework here and not at home?” He asks once Jackson leads him to the choir room.

“It’s sound proof here.” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that. “For singing! Sometimes when I get bored or stuck on a problem, singing helps and it can get quite annoying after a while.”

“I’d never get annoyed by your singing.” Jaebum sits beside Jackson, and props his elbows on the table with Jackson’s homework spread out.

“You say that now.” He says with a pencil in between his teeth.

 

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Jaebum forgets what they were talking about as he focuses on the plush of Jackson’s lips. “But I won’t.” He leans back in his chair and looks at the papers on the table.

Jackson now places his pencil on the table and turns his body to Jaebum. “Why not?”

“Huh?”

“Why won’t you kiss me?”

“Uhh..” _Is Jackson being serious right now?_ “Because you have home work.” He decides it’s better not to say how much he wants to touch him.

“Hm just a small kiss then? A motivational kiss?”

“You’re going to kill me church boy.”

But he pulls Jackson’s chair closer to him, and leans in. His lips ghost over Jackson’s, until the blond grows inpatient and joins their lips together. It shocked Jaebum how bold Jackson’s being, but melts into the kiss regardless. Moving their lips against each other, Jaebum decides to pull away before he loses control.

Though Jackson has other plans, as he wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and pulls him closer. Jaebum now, flicks the angel of reason on his shoulder out, and nibbles at Jackson’s bottom lip. He lets out a whimper and Jaebum takes advantage of Jackson’s parted lips to insert his tongue. Jaebum starts exploring his mouth slowly, moving his tongue against Jackson’s then sucking on the muscle. Jackson moans into his mouth, and it takes all of Jaebum’s will not to throw him on the ground and worship every inch of his body.

He pulls away to catch their breath and Jackson lets out a sinful cry.

He’s not even close to being done kissing Jackson. “Jacks, angel, sit on my lap. It’ll feel better.”

“Uh.. but I-I um-“ Jackson tries to speak through his abused lips and say that he might be too heavy.

“Don’t worry, it’ll feel good for both of us.” Jaebum leans a bit forward on his chair so Jackson can wrap his legs around him. Jackson stumbles on his feet, and Jaebum helps guide him onto his lap. Jackson scoots up and accidently rubs against his half hard dick, and causes a low growl to escape Jaebum’s lips. “Fuck.”

“Jaebum?” Jackson breathes out when Jaebum starts placing kisses along his neck.

“Hm?”

“Touch me.”  

And Jaebum hands don’t need to be told twice. The hands that were carefully placed on Jackson’s back, now roaming inside his shirt. Jaebum bites his lip, not expecting the tight definition beneath his fingertips. His right hand slowly tracing up his abdomen and flicks Jackson’s left nipple just to tease.

“Does this feel good angel?”

Jackson moans loudly in response, and Jaebum smirks. Jackson definitely has a thing being called angel. _That naughty boy_. Jaebum lets his hands travel down to his navel and circles a finger through the thin line of hair right above his pant line, while his other hand rests on Jackson’s waist.

“Can I continue?” Jaebum tugs on his belt buckle to confirm.

Jackson blushes and bites his lip. “I’ve never- with someone.” He mumbles into Jaebum’s neck. “But I want you to touch me. Is that okay?”

“ _Fuck_. Jackson, I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Jaebum finds Jackson’s lips and kisses his worries away. “If you want me to stop, just tell me okay?” Jackson nods, and his breath hitches when he hears his belt and zipper being undone.

Jaebum decides to tease first, tracing the length over his underwear and pressing his thumb into the visible wet stain. Jackson moans and the grip on Jaebum’s shoulders becomes tighter.

“Jaebum..” Jackson whines.

“Don’t worry angel, I’ll give you what you want. You’ve been so good, now I’ll make you feel good.” Jaebum hand finds it’s way into the clothed material and gives the now leaking erection one strong stroke. Jackson’s body shudders above him, and Jaebum’s own dick twitches at how fucking hot Jackson looks. He laps up the precum beading at the tip and smears it against the head.

“Jaebu-“ Jackson’s moan gets interrupted by the loud music coming from Jackson’s pocket. Jackson’s eyes widen and nearly jumps several feet up and off of Jaebum. Jackson fumbles trying to get the phone out, and answers immediately.

“Hi uncle.” _Oh fuck._ Jackson stares at him with pleading eyes and Jaebum smirks, licking the come still on his fingers and remains quiet. Jackson, now the darkest shade of crimson, turns to face away from Jaebum.  “No, I should be done in a few minutes. No no, no need to come by. I’ll be sure to lock up.” Jackson ends the call and slumps down on a chair.

“I can’t believe we just did that. What if he knows? He never calls. What if he sensed something? How can I face him now?” Jackson’s fidgeting in his seat and tenses once Jaebum puts a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s a priest not psychic.” Jaebum chuckles. “Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong. I’ll take full responsibility.” He smiles and helps button up Jackson’s pants.    

“No, it was my fault.” Jackson blushes. “I just wanted to kiss you. You taste sweet, not like yesterday. It tasted like cigarettes.” He makes a disgusted noise and Jaebum pinches his nose.

“You didn’t like our first kiss?” Jaebum sits beside him and crosses his arms with a pout.  

Jackson shakes his head. “I liked it because it was you, but I liked today’s kisses better. That why.. that’s why I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. I told you didn’t I, I’ll do whatever you want me to do. Don’t be afraid to ask for anything, angel.” Jaebum smirks and ruffles Jackson’s hair.

“Don’t call me that.”

“You don’t like it when I call you angel?” Jaebum asks.

“I’m not an angel though.” Jackson frowns while trying to pick up his scattered papers of homework.

“You didn’t answer my question though. Plus I think you are. You’re my dirty little angel.” Jaebum whispers against shell of Jackson’s ear as he dramatically leans over to grab a paper and hand it to Jackson. “It’s always the quiet ones.” He grins and earns himself a punch in the arm.

 

“I’ll walk you home.” Jaebum slings his bag over his shoulder and waits until Jackson locks the cherish hall to head home.

But Jackson flails his arms and shakes his head. “My uncle is at my house, so it’s okay. It’s really close from here, so it’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow though?”  

“Oh okay, and of course.” He pecks the corner of Jackson’s mouth and walks in the opposite direction, towards his house.

 

* * *

 

 

There was no way Jackson was going home. Instead he storms into Youngjae’s house, and runs to his room. He finds Youngjae lying on his stomach, playing his 3DS not really bothered by the heaving breathing coming from a few feet away.

“Youngjae~ pay attention to me!” Jackson throws himself on top of his best friend and falls on his side.

“Oh my god, you just got here. What do you want?” He saves his game and sits up.

“I have to tell you something. But you have to keep it a secret!”

“Jackson, we don’t really have other friends, if you haven’t noticed. But sure, I’ll play along. I promise I won’t tell a soul, now spill!” Youngjae now curious to know what has his friend acting so secretive.

So Jackson grabs one of Youngjae’s pillows and brings it to his mouth. “ISORTOFALMOSTHADSEXWITHJAEBUMINCHURCH.”

Youngjae clicks his teeth and throws the pillow on the floor. “Okay, one more time, but slowly.”

“Jaebum and I almost had sex, I think. And we were in the choir room..”

“No way?! Jackson you can’t just leave it at that! TELL. ME. EVERYTHING.” Youngjae gets comfortable on his bed, with the widest grin ever, waiting for Jackson to spill every single detail.

So he does. He starts with night before and their first kiss which earns a pout of Youngjae because ‘I can’t believe I didn’t witness your first kiss’. Jackson rebuts by saying he was, just too busy making out with Mark. Then he shows Youngjae all the messages between the two. And finally ends, with all the details of their heavy make out session.

 

“So he was going to give you a hand job?” Jackson blushes and nods. “But then your uncle called and that was it? Nothing happened afterwards?”

Jackson ponders for a second. “He was going to walk me home, but I said no.”

“That’s not what I mean. You guys didn’t touch each other again after the phone call?”

Jackson shakes his head repeatedly. “I got scared.” Youngjae nods his head in understanding and hugs him.

“I can’t believe all this has happened in like less than 48 hours. So are you guys dating now?”

“Uh dating?” _Were they dating?_ Jaebum said he likes him and wants to know him better, be never asked him out. But you wouldn’t touch someone you’re not dating, _right?_ “I don’t know..”

“You should ask him.”

“Yeah I will. But wait! WHY HAVEN’T YOU TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT MARK YET!”

“JACKSON OH MY GOD WHERE DO I START.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Fuck. FUCK FUCK FUUUUCK.” Jaebum kicks around in bed, remembering everything that happened a few hours ago. He can still feel the touch of Jackson’s toned yet soft skin. The sweet warmth of his mouth. He can’t get the noises Jackson made out of his head. The imagery too vivid, that his hands make their way into his boxers.

He couldn’t believe he got to touch Jackson. No, to be the first to touch him. It was too much to make his cock, but more importantly, his heart explode. He doesn’t care if he has to take things slow with Jackson, just being able to kiss him was enough (for now).

Stroking himself to thoughts of Jackson begging him to touch him, Jaebum finds release embarrassingly quick. He cleans himself up and changes into a fresh pair of boxers and sends Jackson a goodnight text. _Fuck._ He was turning corny as hell.

He didn’t expect Jackson to reply so late, since Sunday mass was in 5 hours. And any thoughts of sleeping Jaebum had were gone when he read Jackson’s messages.

 

Can we talk after mass tomorrow?

It’s really important.

Goodnight c:

 

Confused as fuck, Jaebum tries decipher the meaning behind the messages. If he had upset Jackson, he wouldn’t have added the smiley face. But the messages sounded serious. He groans and tosses in bed until he hears his mother’s alarm go off meaning it was already 7AM. Not really feeling like a million bucks, he throws on the first clean shirt he finds and staggers to the kitchen where his mother is already dressed and making coffee.

“Want som- dear god why do you look like death, as in not the typical death you go for but more sickly. You don’t have to accompany me if you don’t want to.” His mother chirps.

“Mom please, just hand me a mug. I promised Jackson I’d go.”

“Ouu the cute choir boy? You’re helping them today as well?”

“Yeah.” He sips on the warm coffee, slowly bringing him back to life.

“Hm I should probably go buy you some nicer shirts then, I think your Sunday wardrobe has come to its end.” She giggles and places her mug in the sink.

“What’s wrong with the rest of my clothes?”

“Let’s not. Not on God’s day. Now let’s go, before we’re late.”

 

The mass was pretty uneventful. A few choir members had caught the flu so the music was provided by an ipod, and Jaebum swears he could see Jackson pouting in the front row. He also steals a few glances at the blond, who occasionally turns around and catches him staring. Not that Jaebum minds. He smirks and sees a small blush creeping on Jackson’s cheeks.

 

“Jaebum!” He hears Jackson calling out to him once mass is over. He has to catch himself for saying church boy out loud, and smiles at Jackson, forgetting his mother was by his side.

“Hey Jackson. Oh, this is my mother.” He introduces after his mother elbowed his side and wiggled her eyebrow.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jackson Wang.”

“It’s a shame we couldn’t hear you sing. Maybe next week. I’m going to get going now, it was nice meeting you Jackson. I’m going out with Mrs. Kim, so I’ll be home later, honey.” She waves goodbye, and Jaebum has to glare at Jackson who’s giggling at the fact that his mother just called him honey.

“Let’s save the pet names for the bedroom.” Jaebum says low enough for only Jackson to hear. Jackson covers his mouth as if he was the one who said it and looks around to see if anyone else heard.

“Let’s go talk in the choir roo- wait never mind.” He blushes. “We can go to the garden in the back, it’s a nice day after all.” Jackson says while walking outside and Jaebum follows behind.

 

“I didn’t know there was a garden here. It’s nice.”

“That’s because you don’t come to church that often.” Jackson teases. “But it’s usually only used during holidays or special events.”

They fall into a comfortable silence as he looks around and Jackson thinks of what to say. Jackson guides him to a small bench by the water fountain, and turns his head towards the garden entrance before hugging Jaebum.

“mmm.” He smiles against Jaebum’s chest. Before Jaebum can hug back, Jackson pulls away and smiles. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“To talk about our relationship.” Jaebum nods, not really sure what to say. “Are we dating? Because I know we sort of confessed to each other and we kiss and.. stuff, but you haven’t asked me out. So I don’t know if you’re one of those open relationship type of guys, and you’re in a band so you have a lot of people around you so I get why you wouldn’t want to commit but-“

“Jackson, hold up.” Jaebum interrupts. “Of course we’re dating. As in exclusively. I thought our confessions made that pretty clear, but let me ask you any way. Will you be my boyfriend, Jackson?”

“Yes!” Jackson replies, a bit too cheery.

“Also, you watch too many movies. We don’t sleep with every single one of our fans, we’d never rest if that were the case.” Jaebum chuckles when Jackson rolls his eyes.

“Okay that’s all I wanted to know, we can head out now.” Jackson stands up, and Jaebum pulls him into a hug.

“Without a kiss? I think this deserves at least a celebratory kiss since we’re boyfriends now.”

“Hm you’re right.” Jackson giggles and pecks Jaebum’s chapped lips ever so lightly.

“Want to come over to my house? I really don’t want to separate so soon.” Jaebum breathes against Jackson’s lips.

“I don’t have to put away any equipment, so sure.” Jackson grins.

 

Walking a block away from the church, Jackson pulls on his sleeve and Jaebum hums is response.

“Can we hold hands?” Jackson plays with the end of his shirt and stares at him with the largest puppy eyes.

Fuck, Jackson is going to be the death of him.

“Anything you want, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was initially really smutty but i changed it bc i didn't think it fit just yet.  
> anyway, get ready for jackbum's sexual explorations coming up lol  
> after today, i'm thinking of updating every sunday (pure coincidence) to have some sort of schedule.


	4. Sunday

“Wow.” Jackson twirls around in Jaebum room, admiring all the records and books adorning every inch of the bedroom. He sits on the floor near Jaebum’s record player and scans through the albums currently surrounding him. “Who would’ve guessed you were into the Bee Gees?” Jackson lifts the record and Jaebum shrugs while throwing himself on his bed.

“I listen to anything that’s good, which the Bee Gees kick ass.”

Jackson’s honestly more surprised that Jaebum even has some of today’s hits on vinyl. It never ages, he thinks. “Can I play something?”

“Of course.”

He finds one that he recognizes, and hums at the calming voice filling the room.

“Ed Sheeran, really?”

“Hey, it’s your record! Why, do you not like him?”

‘No he’s good, he’s a nice song writer.”

“Wow, we’ve finally agreed on something. Can I?” Jackson points to the bed, and Jaebum sits up towards the wall to make room for him. He sits beside Jaebum and lets his head fall onto his shoulders. Jackson sings along to the song, while Jaebum hums as they harmonize and smile at each other.

Once the song is over, Jackson giggles and he feels a pair of eyes questioning him. “I could listen to you sing all day.” Jackson wraps his arms around Jaebum waist and squeezes tightly.

“I could say the same about you.” Jaebum returns the hug and plants a small kiss on Jackson’s head. “There’s not much to do in my room, but we could watch a movie or something so you don’t get bored.”

 

“I’m fine here thank you.” He nuzzles deeper into Jaebum chest, and relaxes as he takes in the comfort that is his boyfriend’s scent. “Hey how many people have you slept with?” He asks comfortably.

Apparently too comfortably because he hears Jaebum chocking and Jackson has to pry himself off to make sure he’s okay.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting a question like that.” Jaebum rubs the back of his neck before bringing Jackson back into his embrace. “Why? Are you jealous?” Jackson almost wants to laugh at how smoothly Jaebum recovered from his coughing attack.

“Not really, I’m just curious.. because you seem experienced is all.”

“Well I’ve kissed a lot I guess, but I’ve only slept with four people.”

Jackson hums, but his stomach rumbles at the same time causing both boys to chuckle. He hugs his stomach in a way to suppress the noise, but Jaebum is already scooting off the bed and pulling Jackson towards the kitchen.

 

“Let’s see, is Jackson a waffles or pancakes sort of guy?” Jaebum asks out loud and Jackson grins, waiting for Jaebum to get it wrong. “I’m going with pancakes?”

“Wrong!” Jackson laughs. “Crispy waffles are my favorite, because I can eat them like toast.”

“You’re weird.” Jaebum jokingly scrunches his nose but takes out a waffle maker and starts making brunch for the two.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten anything so delicious before.” He compliments Jaebum as he pats his belly full with two servings of waffles. He spots a small blush tinting Jaebum’s checks and all he wants to do is lean over and feel the warmth with his lips. Just the thought makes Jackson embarrassed, because all his 22 years of living and he’s never wanted to kiss someone so much before.

“They’re just waffles.” Jaebum shyly mumbles as he takes their dishes to the sink. “You can wait for me in my room, I’ll just put these in the dishwasher really quick.” Jaebum says, so Jackson walks to the bedroom and sits on the bed.

 He grows a bit impatient and starts looking around in closer detail. He finds a few pictures on the night stand and grins when sees baby Jaebum in one of them. He no older than 7 with his mom hugging him and another boy who looks exactly like Jinyoung. They’re both smiling so widely that it makes Jackson copy the action.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum whispers against his neck and Jackson’s heart nearly falls.

“You scared me!” He clenches his heart and shoots Jaebum a playful glare. “This picture is really cute!” He quickly shows Jaebum the photo, so he wouldn’t give the boy a reason to tease him.

“That’s when my mom bought us our first guitar.” Jaebum smiles at the memory and sits in the middle of his bed stretching his arm out so Jackson can sit beside him.

“Where’s your dad?” He asks, once they’ve found a comfortable position with Jaebum siting behind him and hugging him warmly.

“Who knows? He left when I was a baby, so I have no memories of him.” Jaebum places his chin above Jackson’s head.

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, my mom’s kind of the greatest, but don’t tell her I said that. Her ego is too big as it is.”

“Now I know where you get it from.” He grins.

Jaebum retaliates by tickling him and Jackson flails his arms to resist, but their positions doesn’t give Jackson any leeway so falls on his back and pulls Jaebum on top of him. _Oh._ The tickling stops and they’re both staring into each other, as their chests heave against one another.  

 

His eyes focus on the curves of Jaebum’s lips. They’re not as plump as his own, but they’re strong and the perfect size to mold into his. Jaebum smirks and Jackson finally looks up to meet Jaebum’s gaze. Jaebum’s smirk is playful but his eyes are anything but. They’re glossy and dark, piercing right through Jackson.

“Kiss me..” Jackson’s breathes and pulls Jaebum closer. Jaebum bites onto Jackson’s bottom lip then soothes it with his tongue. The kiss is slow and sweet, due to the excess amount of syrup Jaebum drenched his waffles in, but it makes Jackson want to keep kissing. He’ll take cavities any day, if it meant he could keep kissing Jaebum.

Jaebum pulls away first, and Jackson doesn’t bother hiding his pout. He doesn’t get a chance to voice his complaint though, because Jaebum pulls his shirt off and kisses him again. “It’s a little hot.” Jaebum says between kisses and he couldn’t agree more.

 Jackson can’t focus much on the kisses, not while his hands timidly roam around Jaebum’s naked torso. He knew Jaebum had a great body, but nothing compares to feeling every dip, every clear definition with his own touch. His hands finally settle on Jaebum’s broad shoulders, and kisses back with intent.

He tries to replicate a few moves Jaebum does with his tongue, and smiles into the kiss when he hears Jaebum moan into his mouth.

“Was that good?” He pulls away to ask.

“So fucking good angel.” Jaebum attacks his neck with kisses and takes his adam’s apple into his mouth and sucks. Jackson gasps at the touch, _or at that pet name_ , he’s not quite sure. His senses are heightened and everything Jaebum does just feels too good.

 

Probably tired of holding himself up, Jaebum straddles his waist and pecks his lips before nudging at the trim of Jackson’s peach sweater.

“Can I?” Jaebum asks and Jackson nods his head. He picks himself up a bit and lifts his arms so Jaebum could remove his sweater.

Once it’s gone, Jackson can feel the bit of air circulating in the room hit his naked chest, and shivers before covering his chest. It’s embarrassing how sensitive his nipples are, and he doesn’t want Jaebum to tease him for it.

“You so goddamn beautiful.” Jaebum stares down at his body before attacking and sucking on his clavicle. “Jacks.. baby, move your arms please.” He breathes against his chest.

Jackson takes his arms away from his chest and places them at his sides. He feels Jaebum’s wet kisses trailing down his chest, circling at his left nipple. Jaebum takes the erect nipple in between his teeth, and Jackson has to grab fistfuls of the bed sheet as his back arches up. It feels so good that Jackson can’t think straight anymore.

“Jaebum.. kiss.” His incoherent words seem to reach Jaebum, because he detaches himself and leans up to take Jackson’s lips in his own. The kisses have become more needy and dirty, but Jackson closes his eyes and enjoys every second of it. He feels Jaebum breathing against his lips as he pulls away, and when Jackson opens his eyes and hears Jaebum literally growl. It sounded so hot, he feels himself instantly harden.

“Fuck Jackson, look at what you do to me.” Jaebum’s eyes trail down to his pants as he palms himself, and Jackson’s eyes immediately find a large prominent bulge. Jackson’s never seen another man’s penis before, but he figures Jaebum is much bigger than he is since even with jeans on his never looked that big. He hadn’t realized he was staring until he hears Jaebum speak. “You can touch it, if you want.” Jaebum smiles at him as if he wasn’t painfully hard, so Jackson swallows the lump in his throat and nods. _Because he really wants to._

He presses a palm to his crotch and hears Jaebum’s breathing coming out in sporadic puffs. It’s embarrassing and all new to Jackson, but all he can think of is touching Jaebum. So he feathers his fingers along the shaft pressing against the jeans. He hears Jaebum moan and it encourages Jackson to continue. He reaches to undo the button, but is stopped by Jaebum. “We can do that later.” Jaebum smirks and kisses the edge of his mouth.

 _Later._ Jackson thinks. Oh how he’s excited for later to come.

 

“Let’s take care of this first.” Jaebum grinds his hips down to meet his own, and Jackson gapes at the pressure. Jaebum repeats the motions several times, and Jackson is already on the verge of orgasm.

“Jaebum- I-I’m-”

Jaebum halts his actions and smiles before undoing Jackson’s slacks. “We don’t want such nice pants to get dirty, now do we?”

He shakes his head, and lifts his hips just enough so Jaebum can pull them down to his thighs. Jackson covers his eyes when realizes there’s a large wet stain on his gray boxers.

“Hm I always thought you were more of a boxer-brief guy.”

“Jaebum!” Jackson can’t help but chuckle when Jaebum is grinning down at him.

“Sorry, angel. I didn’t mean to tease but I want you to look at me. Don’t shy away okay?”

Jackson nods, and Jaebum lowers his boxers, freeing his erection.

“You’re close, right baby?” Jaebum’s fingers tease the head. Jackson bites his lips and nods. “Good.” Jaebum strokes at a fast pace and Jackson reaches for Jaebum’s shoulders to pull himself up a bit. He leans to kiss Jaebum, but his approaching orgasm only allows so much, making him moan incoherently against Jaebum’s throat. He bites onto Jaebum’s shoulder and finally comes on their stomachs. Jackson falls back onto the bed and lets his breathing return to normal. He closes his eyes and hears Jaebum rummaging through his night stand.

He must’ve fallen asleep because when he opens his eyes, he’s fully clothed and Jaebum is reading on the floor next to the bed.

“Jaebum?” He sits up.

Jaebum turns around and places the book on the floor. “Good morning angel. Had a nice nap?” Jackson nods.

“How long was I asleep?”

“15? Maybe 20 Minutes?”

“Why didn’t you wake me up? You still- um didn’t-“

“It’s alright. I took care of it, don’t worry. Did you enjoy it?”

Jackson turns a bright pink, because _Of course he did_. It was nothing compared to doing it alone, and if he were perfectly honest, he’d do it as many times as Jaebum would let him. He didn’t want to answer and have his voice crack so he sticks with nodding and hiding behind a pillow. He feels Jaebum fall next to him and cuddle him closer.

“You’re so cute, I swear.” Jaebum tickles him again, but it only lasts for a few seconds this time. “What are you doing later today? The band is coming over but you can stay as long as you want.”

“I promised Youngjae I’d go over, but if you’re okay with it I can ask if he’d want to come with me.”

“Of course that’s fine. I’m sure Mark would love to see him.” Jaebum smirks and Jackson giggles.

“Okay, I guess I’ll head to Youngjae’s now. But I’ll see you later okay?” He climbs off the bed and reaches out for Jaebum’s hand to walk him out.

“Goodbye kiss?” Jackson asks before stepping outside.

“Well of course.” Jaebum smiles against Jackson’s lips before kissing him a bit too sensual to be just a goodbye kiss. “Want me to pick you up later?”

“No it’s okay, Youngjae and I can walk. See you later, bye!” Jackson pecks Jaebum’s cheek before rushing off. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t see why you’re being a whiny bitch about it?” Jaebum can literally hear Jinyoung’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he walks into the garage.

“Because fuck face, it’s weird! Who goes on a date on a Monday?” Jaebum sees Mark scratching his head with his drum sticks.

“Then why’d you agree to go on the date in the first place?” Yugyeom chimes.

“Who are you going on a date with?” Jaebum asks as he hands everyone a bottled water.

“Youngjae.”

“Wait, who’s that?” Yugyeom asks.

Jinyoung hits the back of his head. “Jackson’s friend. Jaebum’s boyfriend’s friend. The one Mark was dry humping on the table after the show.”

“OH!” Yugyeom seems to finally piece everything together and nods. “Nice, he’s cute!”

“So why’d you agree to the date if you’re going to be acting like a whiny bitch?” Jaebum mimics Jinyoung and they both laugh. 

“Because when I had my tongue down his throat there was no way I was going to say no. Plus I’m not fucking whining about going on a date with Youngjae, he’s cute. I just can’t even remember the last time I dated not expecting to get laid.”

“You’re not expecting to get laid?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow.

“Well I mean if it happens, then fuck that’s great. But I don’t know if Youngjae’s into that. Or what if we fuck and that’s all he wanted. I’d like to fuck him more than once you know?”

“So in nicer terms you like him, and you’d like to actually date him then just screw him once?”

“I guess.” Mark scratches his head.

“Well it’s good that I invited him over then.” Jaebum grins as Mark nearly falls off his stool.

“Fuck off! Seriously?”

“Yup, he’s coming over with Jackson.”

“With el boyfriend?” Yugyeom wiggles his eyebrow and Jaebum nods.

“Hey! You didn’t deny him being your boyfriend earlier!” Jinyoung smirks.

“Yeah that’s because he is my boyfriend, so Jinyoung I swear if you flirt with him I’ll cut your balls off.”

“Noted.” Jinyoung chuckles. “Let’s play some music now.” He straps on his guitar and the rest get ready to play.

 

If Jaebum had to describe how it felt to be singing with his band in his smelly garage with beaten up equipment, he’d say it was the greatest feeling ever. The four of them have seen each other grow both musically and personally. From when Jinyoung played his guitar roughly to push away his feelings of always being alone at home while his parents worked. When Mark chose to speak through his loud banging because no one ever listened to what he had to say. When Yugyeom thumped on his bass to feel the vibrations he felt he lacked in real life. And when he sang his rage out on nights his mother pulled double shifts to support a young Jaebum and his thoughtless wish of forming a band. 

They were angsty teens. But now Jaebum can see the passion in each of their eyes. They all have their own lives to live, yet every time they get together they aren’t just messing around. They’re releasing all the stress, all the words they want to get off their chests. It is their religion, for a lack of a better word.

 

“That was awesome!” Jaebum hears an all too familiar voice as they end their song. Jackson and Youngjae are at the door leading into the kitchen, clapping. “Sorry, we rang your bell.. and knocked a lot and it was open so we just came in.” Jackson shyly smiles.

“Sorry angel. I’m glad you’re here.” He walks to hug Jackson, who hugs back tightly. He kisses Jackson’s forehead and pulls away when he hears someone clearing their throat. Probably Jinyoung, he rolls his eyes.

“Hi Youngjae, thanks for coming.” Jaebum makes sure to properly greet his boyfriend’s best friend.

“Thanks for inviting me. I hope we won’t be in your way.” Youngjae smiles, but it’s mostly directed to a certain drummer. “Hi guys. Hi Mark.”

“Hey Youngjae.” Mark nods in his direction, and Jaebum has to stop himself from falling on the floor and laughing at how cool Mark thinks he’s being.

“Uh anyway, you guys want to take a seat and tell us how we sound?” Yugyeom asks as he dusts off a few chairs so they can sit.

“Sure! We’ll be totally honest!” They both say in unison.

 

So they said, because all the comments were a compilation of ‘wow’ ‘awesome’ and ‘you guys are the best.’ Not that Jaebum’s complaining. Hearing Jackson compliment him, gave him more confidence to want to show off in front of his boyfriend.

“You guys sweat a lot.” Jackson comments when he brings a water bottle over to Jaebum after they finish playing. Youngjae does the same to Mark. And Jinyoung huff as he grabs a bottle for himself and throws one at Yugyeom. Jaebum shakes his head full of sweat next to Jackson, which earns a whine from the latter. “Ew Jaebum!”

“Ew to the two of you. You’re both so cute, it’s grossing me out. Where is the asshole Jaebum that I know and hate?” Jinyoung turns and tries to get Mark to agree with him, but the boy was lost in his own thoughts as he and Youngjae silently gaze at each other. “Oh my god, Yugyeom let’s go inside before we witness something we don’t want to see.” He drags a pouting Yugyeom with him to the kitchen.

“But I wouldn’t mind seeing something.” Yugyeom chuckles.

 

They order pizza and gather in the living room. He and Jackson sit on the loveseat, Jinyoung is sprawled out on a couch capable of seating at least 3 people comfortably, while the other three sit on the floor with Mark and Youngjae on one end of the coffee table and Yugyeom on the other.

“Listen, say what you will, but pop punk is some feel good shit. I’m not talking about that emo crap either. You know like some young the giant, new politics type of shit.” Mark starts one of his rants and Youngjae clearly adding fuel to the fire by agreeing with him. “It doesn’t get the recognition it deserves.”

“Are they good bands?” Jackson whispers to him.

“They’re pretty good, we just like to piss Mark off by disagreeing.” Jackson giggles and Jaebum is fucking enamored. He wants to kiss Jackson, but he still doesn’t know how the blond feels about public displays of affection. So he chooses to hug the boy before standing up to head for another soda in the kitchen.

“I’ll go with you.” Jackson follows right behind.

 

“Want a soda or water?” Jaebum says reaching into the refrigerator.

“Neither.” Jackson says shortly.

“I think I have juice somewhere here too?”

“I want a kiss.”

Jaebum closes the fridge instantly and turns to his boyfriend, who’s shying away a few feet from him.

“Those I have plenty of.” Jaebum smirks and motions for Jackson to get closer. “But if you just want a kiss.” He pecks Jackson’s lips and pulls away and watches a pout form.

“Fine, then I want all the kisses.” Ah, if only Jackson knew he played right into his game.

“Anything for my sweet angel.” He pushes Jackson carefully against the kitchen counter and kisses him until both their lips are plump and sensitive.

When he pulls away, he sees Jackson frown and panics. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not fair. Your kisses are the best, they taste so sweet. I just want to kiss you all the time.” He mumbles but Jaebum hears it loud and clear. It’s not fair how cute Jackson is. If only Jackson knew he wanted to do more than just kiss him all the time.

“Well what’s stopping us? We can kiss all we want.”

“Even in front of your friends?” Jackson is staring at his toes.

“What? Of course, why would you ask that?”

“Well because I don’t know if you told them that we’re dating and it’s only been a few hours so I’m sure you haven’t and you didn’t kiss me in front of them so I assumed you didn’t want to tell them-“

“Jackson, you’re rambling again.” Jaebum chuckles. “I already told them we’re dating, and I just wasn’t sure what you’re comfortable doing in public, but if it was up to me we’d be doing more than just kissing and I could care less if anyone watches.”

“Kissing is okay..” Jackson hugs him to cover his flushed cheeks but then scrunches his nose and pushes Jaebum away. “You smell like sweat.”

“Hm should I take off my shirt then?” He teases but almost chokes when Jackson nods his head. The shirt is gone in seconds and he closes the space between them. His lips hover above Jackson’s, “better?”

 

“Yeah.” Jackson breathes out. This time Jackson controls their kiss, and Jaebum lets the blond do as he wishes. Jackson starts off innocently, slow closed kisses. But then grows impatient and starts nibbling on Jaebum’s bottom lip. He opens his mouth, and Jackson starts exploring with his tongue. It was a dangerous kiss but there no way is he going to push Jackson off of him.

Jaebum runs his fingers through Jackson’s tousled hair and pulls every so often to illicit moans out of Jackson. “Jaebum..” he moans out through puffy lips and Jaebum decides to take over.

“That was so good angel. You’re so fucking sexy.” Jaebum breathes against Jackson’s jaw, nibbling at the sharp line and coming down to his neck. “I want you so fucking much Jackson.” His libido starts talking, but the way Jackson is reacting, he takes it as a sign to continue his ministries.

“Jaebum, Yugyeom and I are-Whoa what’s going on here?”

“Fuck off!” Jaebum reaches for the first thing he can grab, and throws a roll of paper towels in Jinyoung’s direction. “I’m making out with my boyfriend. I don’t care what the fuck you need. Go away.”

“I WAS SAYING GOODBYE FUCK YOU. Bye Jackson!” Jinyoung flips Jaebum off before leaving and he hears laughter coming from the living room.   

 

“I guess that sort of ruined the mood huh?” He nuzzles in Jackson neck, and feels the softness of his sweater against his nose.

“A little.”

“Jackson stop eating face, we have to get home already!” Youngjae yells.

“Okay, a lot.” Jackson laughs.

He throws his shirt back on, and takes a second to take in Jackson’s appearance. He looks absolutely fucked out, with his sweater wrinkled, his hair beyond messy, and his lips abused. All he wants to do is throw him over his shoulder and take him to his room to continue.

Jackson must have felt it too, because he’s staring back at him with as much hunger in his eyes as in Jaebum’s. “Let’s go on a date.” Jackson suggests. “I don’t have classes on Wednesday, and I don’t think I could wait until the weekend to see you.”

“Me neither, I’d go crazy if I couldn’t see you. My class gets out at noon, so we could have to the entire afternoon for our date?”

Jackson gleefully nods.

“Okay, I’ll pick you up after class. I’ll take care of everything, so just be ready to tell me how much fun you had.” Jackson nods.

“I know we’ve only been technically dating for a few hours, but you’re the greatest. I’ll see you Wednesday!” Jackson gives him a small kiss before running into the living room and pulling Youngjae out the door.

 

“Fuck. I am so into him.” Jaebum says out loud once his boyfriend leaves.

“You’re preaching to the choir here bro.” Mark, who looks just as kissed out as Jackson was, runs his fingers through his platinum blond hair, before standing up to head out. “Youngjae is so not what he seems. He’s going to be the death of me.”

Jaebum laughs and pats his friend on the back. “Good luck on your date tomorrow.”

“Fuck. Thanks man, I’ll need it.”

Mark leaves and Jaebum saves the mess in the living room for tomorrow. He showers and may or may not have jerked off twice thinking about Jackson.

 _Wednesday couldn’t get here sooner._    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update bc im going on a road trip tonight and wont be getting back til later next week!  
> also, i can't thank you guys enough for your lovely comments and kudos. i wish there was a better way to express my gratitude besides saying thank you, but just know i really enjoy and appreciate them sm♥


	5. wednesdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jaebum literally wore this.](http://19940106.tumblr.com/post/147922457179/no-rush-do-not-edit) how perfect lol

“Jaebum listen to me- Don’t pretend you’re actually paying attention to the lecture!”

“Fuck Mark. Some of us actually are trying to.”

“And ‘those of us’ doesn’t include you and I, now listen to me.”

Jaebum groans as he turns his body a bit to show Mark he’s actually paying attention to him. In all honestly, he’d much rather listen to their Spanish Medical Terminology professor talk about diseases in a heavy Mexican accent that’ll require him to pay off one of the front row nerds for their notes, than hear Mark talk about how his date went two days ago with Youngjae. Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy for his friend, and always very supportive so when he heard it Monday night, it was nice and Mark deserved a high five. Tuesday morning’s version was a bit repetitive but still received a warm smile. Tuesday night’s, when the band got together for mac and cheese was the last he promised he was going to hear it and could actually repeat it verbatim.

So forgive him for literally giving no fucks hearing Mark talk about the events of his and Youngjae’s date for the fourth time.

“He was really cute and-“

“And ‘adorable and you lost your shit at how beautiful he could sing.’ Yes I fucking know Mark. I also know that you guys fucked. Not just once, no because after you fucked him at your house you took him to a nice cute café and the way Youngjae seductively drank coffee made you pull him to the bathroom and fuck him again. I even know that you’ve never been with someone that makes you feel so submissive even when you’re the one fucking him.” Jaebum sighs. “I know literally every single detail of your date. It’s fucking useless information that I don’t give a shit about, yet if you ask me to repeat word for word how your date went in 10 years, I’m going to be able to recite it, just wasting precious memory I could be using on something of actual goddamn importance.”

“Wow fuck you. Just be happy for me!”

“Fuck you! I am, you just don’t need to tell me everything so many times.”

“Sorry bro, I just-“

“Problema?” Their professor interrupts by tapping at their table. Jaebum hadn’t realized they were practically yelling.

“No, senora.” They say in their half-assed Spanish and shoot an apologetic smile to the rest of the class.

 

“I was only trying to help you with your date today.” Mark says once they’re making their way out of their class.

“How the fuck would that help me?”

“Because I know you’ve been stressing over it, and maybe it’ll give you ideas.”

“Well I know damn sure I’m not going to fuck Jackson in a dirty ass public bathroom. Plus I already took care of everything. All I have to do is go pick up Jackson now.”  

“It wasn’t dirty.” Mark reassures. “Any way, we’re still good for Friday?”

“Ah shit, I forgot. Yeah I’ll be there.” He had forgotten about Friday’s party hosted by their self-appointed promotor slash groupie, Krystal. He really had no interest going, but she had a way of getting well known people from the music scene at her house, and there was no way Jaebum was going to miss networking with big names.

Jaebum shoots Mark a small wave before rushing home. With a quick shower, and enough time to style his hair, he’s out the door in 30 minutes and heads over in his mother’s corolla to Jackson’s to pick him up.

 

When he pulls up to Jackson’s driveway, he tries to primp out his black jeans and straighten his tee. He chose to go with a casual red tee since for one he didn’t own much fancy clothes, and two, they’re going to be moving around today so something breezy felt better.

He gets out of the car and finds Jackson standing outside his door, waving at him. He looks as adorable as ever, snug in a soft green sweater and faded jeans folded up to the ankles.

“What are you doing outside? I was supposed to knock and have you stressing over me being early.” Jaebum smiles and kisses Jackson’s cheek.

“I couldn’t sit still. I was too nervous, so I thought I’d wait outside.” Jackson says against his chest after he pulls Jaebum into a tight hug.

“You look beautiful.” Jaebum says softly against Jackson ear before they break apart.

“You always look good.” Jackson blushes.

“Who’s the one who said my girlfriend must be showering me with compliments. If only people knew the sad truth.” Jaebum smirks while taking Jackson’s hand and pulling him towards the car.

“You look really hot okay!” Jackson says as Jaebum opens the car door for him and climbs in. Jaebum chuckles and closes the door. Teasing Jackson is definitely the best, he thinks.    

 

The drive is a bit lengthy, as their small town offers nothing for entertainment outside of bars and clubs, so Jaebum decides to drive a few towns down to the mecha of fun. Jackson asks where they’re going but he averts the questions by saying his efforts would go to waste if he ruined the surprise. Jackson, surprisingly calms down after that, and starts singing along to popular radio tunes.  

“Are we going to the beach?” Jackson’s eyes widen once he spots the ocean from the freeway.

“Not quite.” Jaebum smiles and makes a mental note to bring Jackson to the beach soon. “Can you get me a napkin from the glove compartment?” He watches Jackson from his peripherals as an assortment of pamphlets and flyers fall onto his lap. They were from all sorts of places ranging from amusement parks, aquariums, and museums.  

Jackson, long forgotten about the nonexistent napkins, skims through a few that catch his eyes. “Are we doing one of these?” His face lights up and Jaebum melts.

“All of them if you want.”

“Seriously?! That’s great, but I don’t think I brought enough money to pay for everything.” He slouches into the passenger’s seat and pouts.

“You don’t have to worry about money. I didn’t want to tell you since I wanted to impress you, but truth is they’re all owned by the same person. And it just so happens that he has a son, who’s also a pre-med, and I tutored him quite a lot. So as payment, he told me I could bring a date and all expenses will be paid.”

“I knew you were really smart.” Jackson beams.

He scuffs but chuckles. “So don’t hold back okay, let’s do everything you want to do.”

But Jackson shakes his head. “Let’s do everything _we_ want to do!”

 

Jaebum finally pulls up into the town, where compared to theirs, the streets are filled with people and the activities are all in walking distance from one another.

“Ready angel?” Jaebum extends his hand for Jackson to take once he opens the door for him. Jackson nods and intertwines their fingers together as Jaebum pulls him along. “What should we do first?”

“Rollercoasters?” Jackson asks, and Jaebum raises an eyebrow because he always pegged Jackson as someone afraid of heights. Though, when were his assumptions ever right?

“Let’s start off with the smaller ones, then work up to the scary ones.” Jaebum suggests but it’s more of a way to prepare himself for the stomach churning rides. It’s not that he had a fear of heights, but his problems lies with the rides themselves. Being suspended upside down, whilst flying through air is not something his body is used to, and frankly he could live without. But with Jackson dragging him along to every visible ride, grinning impossibly wide, there’s no way he can deny his boyfriend.

 

“You’re not having fun are you?” Jackson asks once they sit down for a break after taking on the first upside down ride of the day.

“What? Of course I am! Just, me and rollercoasters aren’t the greatest of friends. But I am having fun, trust me.” He kisses Jackson softly and laughs when he hears the blond gasp.

“People are around!”

“Yes, they are. Do you want me to stop?”

Jackson shakes his head and Jaebum smiles against his lips as he leans in for another small kiss.

“I’ll go get us some snacks, I’ll be right back angel.” With one final kiss, Jaebum pulls away and walks towards the concession stands.

He returns with a large drink and handfuls of confections and snacks. He’s learned Jackson doesn’t have as big of a sweet tooth as himself, so he brings along a few savory snacks.

Jaebum finds Jackson near a local vendor selling all sorts of hats. “Want one?” He peers over Jackson’s shoulder and sees the blond tracing the animal ear headbands.

“They’re silly.” Jackson shakes his head, but Jaebum knows better.

“Really? I was thinking of getting one.” Jaebum feigns a frown and Jackson’s grin reaches his crescent eyes.

“Then I’ll get one too!” He says a bit too gleefully, and chooses the tiger pattern headband. Jaebum obviously goes for the black cat ears, because he still has his image to think about.

They munch on their snacks while deciding which ride should be their last before heading to the aquarium.

“Let’s do that one.” Jackson points up to the large Ferris wheel and Jaebum is grateful he didn’t choose a fast ride because his stomach is already full on soda and cotton candy, he doesn’t need to add anxiety and nervousness to it.

 

“Don’t lean too much to one side Jackson.” He says looking straight forward, not wanting to see how high they’re up.

“Are you scared of heights?” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows in the seat across from him.

“I just don’t trust this junk of metal.”

“Hmm” Jackson grins and moves to sit beside him. The cart slightly dips and Jaebum’s grip on the side railing tightens. “You’re too cute.” Jackson giggles.   

“Cute? I’m seconds from hyperventilating because the cart keeps swinging. Maybe you should sit on the other side.” Jaebum suggests as he closes his eyes for a second. He feels Jackson get up, and when he opens his eyes he finds his boyfriend kneeling between his legs.

“Jaebum, look at me. Don’t think too much about the height or the age of the ferris wheel, just look at me.” Jackson smiles, and intertwines their fingers. “I’m sorry that I dragged you on all the rides, but thank you for bringing me here. It’s been so much fun.” Jackson sits beside him again and pecks Jaebum’s lips. “I really, really like you.”

“Yeah?” He whispers against Jackson lips.

“Yeah” Jackson breathes out.

“Me too” Jaebum kisses Jackson back and forgets for a second where they are. With one hand caressing Jackson’s cheek, the other bunches up a handful of the soft green sweater, feeling Jackson’s warm tummy with the end of his palm. Maybe this was Jackson’s plan to distract his thoughts from thinking of a million and one scenarios of how the ferris wheel could malfunction, but regardless, once Jackson pulls away with a whimper, Jaebum is disoriented when the cart door opens, though due to a much better reason.

 

“What happened to my innocent church boy?” Jaebum whines as Jackson is guiding him past the queue for the ride.    

“What? I was only helping you forget about the ride.” Jackson chuckles. “Plus it’s your fault for being too cute.”

“Me? Cute? I think you’re getting us confused.” Jaebum pinches Jackson’s soft cheeks.

“Nope, you are. You know.. you’re not as tough as you look.” Jackson pokes out his tongue and skips ahead to the entrance of the aquarium.

Jaebum watches as his boyfriend runs along and lowers his head to hide his large grin. No one has ever made him feel this giddy inside from a compliment, and one calling him cute at that. _Fuck. He had it bad_.

 

“Jaebum look! We’re twins.” Jackson says as his puffs his lips out and stands near the case of goldfish swimming around. Jaebum is currently sporting two pair of cat ears after Jackson insisted he just had to buy a hat in the shape of a goldfish. There was a shark one too, but Jackson didn’t want to scare away the fish so he decided to go with the cutest one.

Jaebum bought it for him since he wasn’t going to let him pay for anything on their date, and they quietly made their way around the aquarium.

“Good bye my siblings!” Jackson dramatically waves as he moves to the long vertical tank filled with jellyfish.

Jaebum’s only been here once and it was before he could even remember it properly, but somehow none of it was as interesting as the giggles Jackson made when he put a finger to the glass and watched as fishes gathered around it. Or Jackson’s imitations of how he thought each sea creature would speak like. It was too damn precious, and straight unfair if you asked Jaebum.

“Jackson, are you done in this room? I want to show you something.”

Jackson hesitantly walks away from the jellyfish and nods. He reaches for Jaebum’s hand and squeezes lightly after Jaebum suspects he wants to stay longer. “Lead the way rock star.”

“Rock star?” He raises an eyebrow.

But Jackson just smile and shrugs. “I’m testing things out.”

“Try something sexier, like babe. I bet it’ll turn me on just hearing the words come out of your mouth.” Underneath the teasing of his words, he actually means it. Jackson’s only called him by his name so far, so he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about the dirty words and names Jackson would whisper to him in the heat of the moment.

Jackson’s face flushes with embarrassment and Jaebum laughs as he open a door marked as ‘Private theater use only’. It’s more of a small auditorium with ten rows of comfortable seating across a large glass window with access to a much better view of the larger fishes. Jackson’s eyes immediately widen in awe and drags Jaebum to the glass. His eyes scan every inch until he’s satisfied enough to look away for a few second.

“Is it okay that we’re in here?” Jackson worriedly asks.

Jaebum nods and sits on a chair in the first row, smiling at his boyfriend. “Mhm so don’t worry and take your time okay.”    

Jackson’s attention turns back to a particular fish that looks like a shark and Jackson is enamored. Jaebum won’t admit that he’s jealous, rather being able to see Jackson this happy makes him feel relieved that he date planning actually worked.

Jaebum leans back on the chair and doesn’t realize he dozed off until he feels his shoulder heavy and opens his eyes to find Jackson leaning against him, eyes still focused on the large tank.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to doze off angel. These seat are just too comfortable.” Jaebum rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“mm it’s okay, I was getting a little tired too.” Jackson confesses with a warm smile.

“We’ve walked a lot today.” Jaebum thinks out loud and stretches his arm out so Jackson can snuggle closer. Jaebum places his head above Jackson’s, when the latter wraps an arm around his waist, placing his head against Jaebum’s chest.

 

They stay tangled in each other’s embrace until Jaebum feels Jackson squirming in his arms. He figured he got restless and wanted to get back to watching the fishes, but rather he sees Jackson’s rosy cheeks nuzzling into his chest and inhaling sharply. Jaebum’s heart nearly jumps out.

“Jackson sweetheart, are you getting turned on right now?” He tries his best to sound as indifferent as possible.

Jackson nods against his chest. “You smell so good.. I’m sorry. You planned this date and I’m here thinking of dirty thoughts.” He peers himself off and stares at Jaebum through lust filled eyes.   Jaebum hadn’t planned this, but he definitely didn’t ignore the possibility of it happening thanks to fucking Mark, so he was a bit prepared at least.  

“Well since it’s my fault, I should take responsibility.” He kisses Jackson’s forehead, his nose, everywhere but those pouty lips begging to be touched. Jackson whines, but Jaebum only smiles against his neck, leaving endless kisses.

“Jaebum..” Jackson breathes but Jaebum ignores him. “Jaebum please..” Jaebum smirks at the desperation in his tone. “Babe..” _Fuuuck_. The word sounded as beautiful as Jaebum had imagined, maybe even more.

Jaebum growls and finally kisses Jackson properly. Minutes pass, and Jaebum pulls away to catch their breath. “Told you it’d turn me on.” Jaebum purrs against Jackson’s lips before kissing him again. This time, Jaebum awkwardly yet successfully picks Jackson up and sits him on his lap. His hands settle on Jackson’s waist before boldly lowering down to kneed roughly at his ass. Jackson gasps into the kiss and wraps his arms around his neck possessively. Jaebum thrusts his hips up and rubs his bulge against Jackson’s, which causes them both to groan out in pleasure.

His hips keep at it, grinding up as Jackson literally bounces down on his lap. _He’s a fucking pro and doesn’t even know it yet_. Jaebum sucks on his lower lip as he dry humps his way to reach orgasm. But Jackson stops, and Jaebum can’t help but panic a bit.

“I want..”

“What do you want angel?”

“I want to touch you..” Jackson’s flushed face does nothing to hide his embarrassed blush.

Jaebum nearly bites his own tongue off, but nods relentlessly. He scoots Jackson down on his thighs to give him room to undo his pants, but Jackson climbs off completely and sits on his heels in between Jaebum’s legs. The sight can’t even compare to his fantasies.

“I want to make you feel good too.” Jackson breathes against his clothed thighs and Jaebum is seconds away from losing all rationality.

But before he does, he pushes back a few strands back into his goldfish hat with a smile. “Only do what you’re comfortable with okay? I’ll fucking love anything you do.”

Jackson nods and unzips his pants. Jaebum lifts his hips and Jackson brings his jeans down to his ankles. He was glad he chose to wear his tightest boxer briefs, because the carnal look that Jackson eyes his dick with was more than worth it.  

“It’s really big.” Jackson chews on his bottom lip. “Can I?” He ghosts his fingers over the clothed head.

“Please.. fuck.” Jaebum curses when Jackson pulls out his erection. It stands hot and heavy against the pit of his stomach, and he watches as Jackson wraps his pretty fingers against the base of his cock. He holds his breath when he sees Jackson’s lips inching closer.

Jackson kisses the head of his dick and licks at the precum building up. He makes a sour face, but licks again and nods, as if he’s now comfortable with the taste. Without warning, Jackson takes in all of Jaebum into his mouth and coughs when his dick hits the back of his throat. Jaebum instantly pulls out, and wipes away the tears forming in the ducts of Jackson’s eyes.

“It’s okay angel, don’t push yourself. Use your hands.” Jaebum guides Jackson’s hands with his own and pumps slowly. “This feels so amazing.” He reassures his boyfriend.

Jackson nods and grows braver as his hands tighten around the shaft and he brings his lips to suck on the head. With each bob of Jackson’s head, Jaebum feels Jackson’s goldfish hat hit against his stomach but he’s too far gone in pleasure to stop the boy and pull the hat off. He’ll tease Jackson later about it, though.    

“Jackson, I’m so close.” Jaebum moans and he pulls Jackson’s mouth off of him. He doesn’t want to dirty Jackson with his cum, so he wraps his own hand with Jackson’s and releases onto their palms. “Fuck, that was so good. Come here.” Jaebum lifts Jackson up and kisses him tenderly. “You did so fucking good baby.” Jackson moans at the praise.  “You haven’t cum yet right?” Jaebum places Jackson in the seat beside him and quickly picks up his pants, before falling to his knees. He licks his lips at the sight of Jackson’s dick straining against his jeans, and works to pull them down his knees.

 

Jackson grips the edge of the seat as his dick springs out and Jaebum blows his hot breathe along the shaft. Jaebum licks up a strip from Jackson’s balls to the pink leaking head. Jackson’s legs quivers around him and covers his eyes with one arm.

“Angel don’t look away.” Jaebum warns.

“I’m not. It’s just.. the fishes.” Jackson tilts his head up and Jaebum chuckles at his adorable boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them see. This is mine, and mine only to see.” Jaebum kisses his inner thigh then brings his mouth back up. He knows Jackson is already so close, so he gets to work. Sucking on the head and twirling his tongue around, before flattening his tongue and deep throating. Jaebum’s never really cared about fellatio before, but having Jackson hot and heavy in his mouth makes him want to have him for every goddamn meal and snack. He was just so addicting.

“Jaebum.. babe, I-I’m gonna c-come.” Jackson chokes up.

Jaebum hums around his cock and hollows his cheeks. Jackson shoots down his throat and Jaebum moans at the sensation. He swallows and makes sure to clean any semen that fell on Jackson, licking it clean. He tucks Jackson back in and places a kiss on his flaccid dick before picking up his pants and fastening them.

“You didn’t have to s-s-swallow.” Jackson looks shocked.

“Of course I did, you taste so fucking good you know that?” Jackson shakes his head. “Want to taste?” Jaebum kisses Jackson and feels the blond swirling his tongue around making sure he gets a good taste of himself. Fuck was he killing Jaebum. How can such a sex fiend be dwelling inside his lovable choir boy? It only makes him want to be more possessive over his boyfriend.

“I didn’t really get a good taste, I guess we’ll have to kiss some more.” Jackson boldly states, and Jaebum has absolutely no problem playing along.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this chap written weeks ago, but i didn't like it and was going to rewrite it but then life happened.  
> anyway, they're one step closer to doing the actual deed lol  
> 


	6. Retreat

“Are you sure you don’t want to visit the museum, we still have time before it gets too late.” Jaebum asks him while rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

“No I’m okay. I’ve had too much fun today, and I think I’m too tired to enjoy the museum to its fullest.” Jackson yawns as they walk towards the car.

“We can always come another time.” Jaebum pecks his cheek before opening the passenger car door for Jackson. “Take a nap if you want to, I’ll wake you up when we get home.” Jaebum reaches back and pulls a blanket from the backseat, and placing it on his lap. Jackson covers himself and whispers a soft thank you, before letting his heavy eyes close for a few minutes.    

 

When he wakes up he’s in his driveway and finds Jaebum staring at him, grinning impossibly wide. Jackson blushes at the attention and covers himself up to the bridge of his nose. “Was I snoring?”

“Nope. You slept like a baby. Cuter than one actually.”

“You’re so cheesy I swe-“ His sentence gets interrupted by the ringing of Jaebum’s cell. Jaebum groans and mouths ‘sorry’ before picking up the call. 

“What?- I know Mark reminded me already.” He can hear a loud female’s voice on the other end. “Yes. Fuck, I already told Mark I was going- Ok alright.”

“Is everything fine?” He asks cautiously since Jaebum is running his hands through his hair and sighing.

But Jaebum smiles at him like his fists weren’t just clenched a few seconds ago. “Yeah, it’s nothing bad. Just a party that I have to go to. It’s Friday night, do you want to go with me?”

This time it’s Jackson’s turn to sigh. “I can’t. I actually wanted to tell you today but I never had the chance. I’m going to a church retreat tomorrow and Friday, it starts early tomorrow and I won’t get out until Friday night.”

“Oh that’s okay, just call me?”

“They don’t let us keep our phones.” Jackson undoes his seat belt and places his hands under his thighs nervously.

“I can’t believe I won’t be able to talk to you for two days. I’m going to miss you.” He can hear the sad amidst the half-jokingly tone in Jaebum’s voice.

“Well you can come too. This retreat is focusing on the stresses of school, so it’d be good to learn different ways to cope. I know most people get turned off by the God aspect of it all, but it can be really fun- Ah, but I don’t want to pressure you into going! Plus you have that party right? I forgot.”

“You’re forgetting that we did meet in a church. That doesn’t bother me.” Jaebum chuckles and Jackson feels ashamed for being so nervous. “The party isn’t important. I only go to network with people from record labels, but if you want me to go, I will. Two days of being with you, without interruption seems like heaven.”

“I don’t want to make you choose between me or your friends though..” His hands are sweaty as Jaebum takes them into his own.

“That’s it. I’m going. You’ve seduced me with your cute ways.” Jaebum kisses the top of his hands and smiles. “I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

 _But I didn’t do anything to seduce you_ , Jackson wants to say, but his thoughts get cut short when Jaebum carefully grabs the back of his neck and brings him into a small chaste kiss. Jackson can’t get over how the butterflies in his stomach flutter every time Jaebum touches him, let alone kisses him.

“Wait, don’t you have classes on both days?” He realizes he didn’t give Jaebum enough time to email his professors.

“Yeah, but there’s no exams so it’s fine. Stop trying to make me change my mind. I want to go because my boyfriend invited me. Now let me kiss you before I have to go two days without being able to do this.” Jaebum lifts his chin up with his index finger and sucks on Jackson’s bottom lip before kissing him deeply. Jackson moans when he feels Jaebum’s fingers tracing their way up his sweater. He’s seconds away from ignoring the fact that they’re parked outside his house, and climbing over to the driver’s seat and straddling Jaebum. “Do you want it angel? Do you want it as bad as I do?” It’s as if Jaebum could read his dirty thoughts, because he’s gripping tightly at Jackson’s waist struggling to keep his hands from traveling further down.

Jackson nods and he hears Jaebum growl over the static radio. “Fuck. Jackson, I--“

 

“You guys should at least turn off the lights if you want privacy!” Youngjae knocks on the passenger’s side window and Jaebum falls back into his seat as he unlocks the car doors.

“I-It’s not- We weren’t-“ He’s at a loss of words when Youngjae opens the door and eyes them knowingly.

“Mhm, I can just go back inside and pretend I wasn’t here if you’d like?” Youngjae giggles.

“Thanks, but you already ruined the mood.” Jaebum grumbles and Jackson blushes because his boyfriend just confirmed Youngjae’s suspicions.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Jackson asks as Youngjae practically pulls him out of the car.

“We have the retreat tomorrow though?” Youngjae confusingly states.

“I know, I’m going. Are you?” Jackson can hear an emphasize on Jaebum’s question.

“I always go with Jackson.”

Jaebum hums almost disapprovingly and Jackson wants to ask what it means but Youngjae is closing the car door and waving as Jaebum reverses out of his driveway. He manages a quick wave and smiles when Jaebum winks before pressing the gas to leave.

 

“Is Jaebum seriously going tomorrow? He does know it’s a church retreat right?” Youngjae asks once they’re both showered and lying on his bed.

“Duh. He said it’ll be fun!”

“I should’ve invited Mark too. Now he’s going to be at that party, without me.” Youngjae pouts.

“I’m sure we’ll get out early. Jaebum said some important people are going to be there, and I don’t want him to miss out.”

“So what you’re saying is that we should pack extra clothes for the party afterwards?” Youngjae perks up and elbows Jackson while raising both eyebrows.     

“Yeah, but don’t tell Jaebum. I want to surprise him.” Jackson grins and hugs his goldfish hat, closing his eyes and replaying the dream like day he had. “I think I really like him..”

“I know.” Youngjae hugs him before turning around to find a comfortable sleeping position. “I’m glad someone loves you as much as I do. You’re the best Jackson.” Youngjae murmurs before falling into a deep sleep.

 _Love_. Jackson’s stomach flips excitedly at the thought of knowing Jaebum loves him. It’s probably too soon though. _Right?_ They still have a lot to learn about each other, but Jackson really, really, _really_ likes the Jaebum he knows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum didn’t know what to expect walking to the church. He had told his mother last night he’d be at the retreat these two days, and she nearly fainted. It was a bit exaggerated, and was no help in giving Jaebum information about what goes on during these retreats and how he should dress. He didn’t want to stick out nor embarrass Jackson, so he decided to take off all his ear piercings and wear a simple white cotton t shirt with jeans. Jackson would probably say it didn’t matter, but Jaebum wanted to impress the people there, and even if he couldn’t introduce himself as Jackson’s boyfriend, he still wanted Jackson to feel proud of inviting him.

He waits in front of the chapel’s door for Jackson and Youngjae. He sends Mark a quick text about where he’d be before he shuts off his phone.

“Jaebum!” Jackson calls out as they walk up to him. Jaebum smiles and waves at his adorable boyfriend dressed in a light yellow tee and an oversized soft gray cardigan. Jackson is dragging a half asleep Youngjae, and Jaebum wishes his phone was still on to snap a photo and send it to Mark. “Your earrings!” Jackson points out after Jaebum hugs him.   

“Yeah, I took them out last night to clean them, I forgot to put them on this morning.” He rubs his nape, hoping Jackson would believe him.

“Hm.” Jackson runs his fingers through the now empty shells of his ears. “Don’t forget to put them on before the holes close.” Jaebum nods and follows the boys into the parish hall where several other people are already sitting around in a circle, a few drinking coffee and others huddled up together using sweaters as blankets.

 

“Hi everyone!” Jackson’s voices loudly and catches everyone’s attention.

“Hey Jackson, Youngjae!” A few people say simultaneously. Youngjae grunts in response and walks towards the coffee.

“Guys, this is Jaebum!” Jackson presents him to the group of no more than 15 and awkwardly waves.

They join the group and pull a few chairs to sit in, and Jaebum relaxes because no one is really interested in him as soon as two older adults walk in, who introduce themselves as Eric and Kevin.

“I know you guys are tired, but thank you for showing up. We’ll try our best to make this as fun as possible. We’re setting up a table with pastries and food, so whenever you all get hungry help yourselves.” Eric, too cheerful too early, says.

“We have a lot of fun activities planned at different sections of the room, so we’ll start in an hour to give everyone some time to eat and wake up- Youngjae!” Kevin yells in Youngjae’s direction and the group laughs.

After the room the filled with enthusiasm, they separate into smaller groups and Jaebum sticks to Jackson like glue. They go to the first activity: breathing exercises. It starts off innocently enough, inhaling and exhaling, but hearing Jackson’s breath puffing out is distracting Jaebum from his own breathing. Giving up, he focuses on the curves of Jackson’s lips as he blows out air with his eyes closed. It’s too sinful Jaebum decides.   

“I’m going to go check on another activity.” Jaebum mumbles and quickly walks away before Jackson can open his eyes. He rushes over to Youngjae’s side, who’s sitting on the floor with several other people reading quotes from scriptures to help with life’s stressors. He didn’t peg Youngjae as someone as serious about church as Jackson, but then again Youngjae was someone he couldn’t even understand if he tried.

 

“This doesn’t seem like your kind of thing. I’m surprised you’re actually paying attention.” Youngjae points out. Jaebum shrugs and tries to listen to a girl reading her favorite quotes out loud.

“I’m not an asshole, you know.” Jaebum quickly covers his mouth, and turns to see if anyone heard his curse word.

“Don’t worry, most people cuss here. It’s bound to slip.” Youngjae chuckles. “And I’m glad you’re not doing this just to get in his pants. Even if I’m your band’s number one fan, I’ll still choose my best friend over anyone and punch whoever hurts him.”

“I won’t. Jackson is- he’s the greatest person I’ve met.” He turns around to find Jackson still doing the breathing exercises diligently. “How can someone be so pure and cute? I just want to protect him you know?”

“Good answer.” Youngjae nods and pats his back. “I approve. Well then I’m calling it a day. I’ll be sleeping over there if you need me.” He points to the section closed off for movies that will be showing tomorrow evening.

“Can you do that?”

“Yeah, I mean I’ve had a pretty productive morning. I’ll wake up in time for dinner though.” Youngjae gets up and gives him a thumbs up before nodding towards Jackson. Jaebum lets out a small laugh and rolls his eyes.

 

After a late lunch, they take a break from activities to just talk as a group. Everyone talks about their own stresses in life and Jaebum is shocked to learn how much Jackson does in a day. The blonde doesn’t complain nor sees anything as a burden, and puts others first before himself. Jaebum feels nothing but proud for his humble boyfriend. Although, he also wishes Jackson would put himself as his first priority.

When it’s his turn, he talks about being pre-med, and music. He never saw either as stressful, but as the Eric so kindly said that occasionally smoking was his bad coping mechanism, Jaebum properly listens to their advice. He feels Jackson cautiously eye him, and Jaebum realizes Jackson is just as worried.

“You just need to find a healthy way to cope with stress, which hopefully you’ll find here.” Kevin says.

 

“Are you having fun? Are you bored yet?” Jackson asks for the tenth time already since they started another activity in the afternoon. It was a writing activity: to write down anything that comes to mind. Jaebum found it relaxing, and concentrated on letting his mind write for him, unfortunately ignoring Jackson in the process.

“Sorry angel, I got really into this. I’m having fun, I promise.” There weren’t people near them, so he lets the pet name slip out.

“Hmm.” Jackson pouts as he bores holes into his blank piece of paper.

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum pokes at his arm.

“Nothing, I’m glad you’re having fun..” Jackson traces patterns onto his knees with the pads of his fingers.

“But?”

“We haven’t spent time together. Earlier you left me for Youngjae, and I’m glad you’re having fun right now. I don’t know why I feel this way.”

“You’re jealous.” He points out and smirks at the appalled look Jackson is sporting. “I didn’t leave you for Youngjae. You were being too distracting with your beautiful lips and sexy breathing that I had to leave before I couldn’t control myself, and Youngjae is the only other person I know. Don’t worry, from now on you have my undivided attention whether you want it or not.” He moves his chair closer to Jackson, and props his elbows on the table, while turning to face Jackson. He opens his eyes as wide as he can and laughs when Jackson playfully pushes him and chuckles.

“Never mind, I take it back. I’ll just leave you to your writing while I get as far away as possible from you.” Jackson gets up to leave, but Jaebum stops him before he runs away.

“I’m sorry angel, don’t go.” Jaebum teasingly pouts.

“Fine.” Jackson grins and sits back down. “I was never going to leave.” He sticks out his tongue and laughs wholeheartedly.

Jaebum watches as Jackson doodles on the paper, until the blonde hides his drawing saying it’s a secret. So he goes back to writing. He uses the time to write song lyrics, but realizes none of them would be useful to his band. It was too romantic and not enough teenage anguish or adult cynicism to relate to his types of crowds. But he writes nonetheless, to remember perfectly how he feels being next to Jackson at this current moment in life. Maybe when the band’s taking a break and he goes solo, he’ll release a song dedicated to Jackson with as much love and sincerity as he feels for him.  

 

“-bum. Jaebum. Babe!” Jackson pulls at the hem of his shirt, and Jaebum’s eyes whip straight to Jackson’s. _Did he hear properly?_ “Babe, it’s time for dinner. They made bbq, let’s go eat.”

“Uh.. am I hearing things?” Jaebum wants to smirk but is too shocked to react.

“You’re the one who said to call you that? Why, does it sound weird?”

“No it sounds great, that’s the problem. I can’t believe you’ve only said it one other time and I’m already conditioned.” Jaebum groans.

“Conditioned?” Jackson innocently asks and Jaebum points to his pants. “Oh my god, I won’t ever say it then! Let’s go eat!” Jackson runs away with a flushed face.

“I’m kidding please call me that all you want, wait for me!” Jaebum runs to catch up to him.

 

Youngjae joins them for dinner, and afterwards they get ready for bed by setting up sleeping bags and blankets. Jaebum sets up on Jackson’s right side, and Youngjae is on his left. The thought of having Jackson snuggling into his chest is cut by the retreat leaders.

“Everyone, don’t go to sleep yet! We have a very special treat to celebrate a successful first day.” Kevin speaks over the light chattering in the room. “Jackson, Youngjae will you guys come to the center of the room?” Jackson blushes and doesn’t look directly at Jaebum when he gets up. He’s shaking a bit so Jaebum reaches for his hand without a thought. Jaebum gives it a squeeze and feels Jackson relaxing.

“I know we always do the usual hymns, but I know some of you get bored of hearing the same ones so here’s a popular song everyone can sing along to.” Eric says as he tunes an acoustic guitar. “Ready guys?” Jackson and Youngjae give a nod in response and Eric strums the guitar.

Everyone sways to the calming cords, and Jaebum doesn’t bother to hide his proud grin when Jackson sings first.

_When you try your best, but you don’t succeed._

_When you get what you want, but not what you need._

There is no special moment between the two nor any sparks flying, but Jaebum feels so much warmth in his heart. Jaebum swears he can listen to Jackson sing for the rest of his life and still not get enough.

He doesn’t notice when the others sing, because his eyes are trained on Jackson. Jackson encouragingly watches his friends sing and helps with accompanying vocals. He looks so comfortable that Jaebum’s heart swells for the umpteenth time.  The song ends with loud clapping and cheering. They bow and Jackson scurries into his sleeping bag.

“What did you think?” Jackson turns his head to ask Jaebum. The lights are already off, and most people are sleeping or talking softly.

Jaebum’s hand makes its way inside Jackson’s sleeping bag and intertwines their fingers. “It was so great Jackson.” He whispers and feels Jackson smile in the darkness.

 

The next morning, Jaebum wakes up with his left hand heavy and asleep. They’re hands still laced together, but Jackson is using them as a pillow. A few people are already awake and eating breakfast, but none are paying any attention to them. So Jaebum inches closer until he can feel Jackson’s steady breathing against his cheek, and closes his eyes.

Minute later, he feels Jackson stirring awake and finally gains control of his left hand as Jackson wipes the sleep away from his eyes with the back of his palms. “Jaebum?”

“Hm?”

“Good morning.”   

Jaebum wants to kiss him good morning, but instead chooses to trace the hand marks on his cheek. “Good morning cutie. Let’s go to the bathroom and get ready so we can eat breakfast?”

Jackson nods and stumbles getting up, almost tripping on a lifeless Youngjae. By the time they’re brushing their teeth, there’s no traces of sleep in the blond, as Jackson hums to nothing in particular.

 

“Don’t eat too much.” Jackson leans into his ear. “They’re going to give us popcorn and pickles during the movie later tonight.” Jackson says during lunch as he and Youngjae conspire to find the perfect seats for the movie.

“Center back is definitely the way to go. You get the perfect view of the screen.” Youngjae states.

“No, Right back, towards the edge. Because not many people sit there so there are less distraction.”

“Then your neck hurts! Well I’m going to sit in the center.”

“Fine then Jaebum and I will sit to the side. We’ll see who has better seats.”

It was innocent enough, but when the movie begins, Jaebum is fully aware of the minimal supervision around them. The movie is Jesus related, and he swears he saw Mel Gibson on the cover of the dvd box, but after the first seconds Jaebum is completely distracted.

Jackson covered himself with his oversized cardigan and Jaebum placed his head on Jackson lap. While Jackson watches the movie, he plays with his hair and Jaebum feels relaxed.

“I never noticed how many piercing you have.” Jackson, now tracing his empty ear, says. Jaebum looks up and finds Jackson staring absentmindedly at his ears.

“Do you like piercings?”

Jackson bites his bottom lip and nods. “But I don’t think my family would let me get one.”

“Why not get one where they can’t see?”

 

Jackson looks at him confused, and Jaebum smirks before pulling Jackson cardigan over his head. He settles his hands on Jackson’s waist, feeling him tense underneath.

“Like here.” He slides his hands inside Jackson’s shirt and traces his navel. “Or.. here.” He softly pinches at Jackson’s left nipple, and hears the blond gasp. “Or both.”  He moves to the right nipple and pulls on it until he feels it pebbling from the touch. “I bet you’d look so good with a piercing.” He lifts his head out of the cardigan and sees Jackson’s mouth parted and his cheeks flushed pink. “I’ve been thinking of getting a new piercing too.”

“Where?” Jackson whimpers as Jaebum throws the sweater over him again and kisses his stomach. Jaebum slides his tongue down, and licks at Jackson’s hardening bulge.

“Right here.” He presses a finger down at his clothed tip. Jackson shudders at the touch, and covers his mouth. “Can I touch you?” Jackson mutters a soft ‘yeah’, and Jaebum unzips Jackson’s pants. “You have to keep your voice down okay baby? Watch the movie if you want.” Jaebum turns his body slightly so he has a better angle. He pulls Jackson’s erection out and pumps a few times before kissing the head.

He wants to shower Jackson with compliments and dirty talk but chooses not to tease. He grips the base of Jackson’s dick and sucks around the head, pressing his tongue into the slit. He sees Jackson’s stomach clenching and smirks while lowering his mouth further down. He flattens his tongue along the underside and feels the veins pulsing in his mouth as he sucks.

A bit annoyed that Jackson is keeping his composure, he brings a hand up to his nipples and tugs roughly. Jackson squeals out a moan, and Jaebum hums around his dick. “Jae-Jaebum..” Jackson grips painfully onto his own knees, and Jaebum understands perfectly. He swirls his tongue a few more times before sinking down and letting Jackson’s dick hit the back of his throat. Jackson releases into his mouth and Jaebum swallows every last drop, licking Jackson’s now flaccid dick clean before tucking him back into his pants.

Jaebum sits up and licks his lips for Jackson to see, and is rewarded by a low moan from the blond. “Fuck. I want you so fucking bad Jackson.”

“Take me then.” He knows Jackson’s mind is clouded with lust, and Jaebum can’t risk them getting caught.

“I can’t angel, not right now. Tonight, come home with me.”  

Jackson nods, and they both look up when the lights come on.

 

“That’s the end of the movie and the end of the retreat. Thank you so much for coming, and we hope to see you guys at the upcoming ones. It’s 8 PM, so enjoy the rest the evening.” Eric announces.

“Let’s go home.” Jaebum lifts Jackson up and pulls him by the hand, ignoring the other people saying their goodbyes.

“Uh, where do you guys think you’re going?” Youngjae pulls them both by the back of their shirts. _So close_ , Jaebum thinks. “Jackson, don’t you remember what’s happening right now?”

“Ah!” Jackson yelps. “That’s right! Jaebum we have to go somewhere right now.” Jackson tugs at his hand.

“Right now, right now?”

“Yeah, but give us a second okay? We have to go get changed.” Jackson says as Youngjae drags him to the bathroom.

Not really sure what’s happening, he sits outside the parish hall to wait for them and turns his phone back on. He finds many missed calls and text messages all asking where he’s at. He should’ve known Mark wouldn’t tell anyone where he was unless he was asked. Not that it mattered now, because he was going to spend time with Jackson and ignore any incoming distractions.

“Jaebum we’re ready!” Jaebum looks up to find both Youngjae and Jackson dressed in skin tight clothing. Jackson’s wearing black tight ripped jeans and a thin, translucent shirt accentuating his arms. He wonders how they even made it passed the other people inside without making a scene.

“Um, you guys look really hot, but where are we going?” Jaebum has to tear his eyes away from Jackson’s ass before he forgets they’re still in front of the church.

“To the party!” Youngjae says and Jackson nods.

“I know you said it was alright to miss it, but if you can meet with people from a record label then that’s a good chance right? And Youngjae wants to see Mark.” He laughs and Jaebum almost forgets about Jackson’s clothing because of the large puppy eyes staring at him.

“Sure we can go, but are you sure? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, especially because there might be some bad stuff going on.”

“Like drugs? I’m okay, I’ll just walk away if I see something bad. Can you stay with me though?”

“You don’t have to ask. I’ll be with you the whole time.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying not to excessively prolong the story, but it was getting too long to include the party lol sorry!  
> also i feel i should clarify on why jb took off his piercings: the town is really conservative, think of a small town in the bible belt (really religious towns) so he didn't want the other people to feel put off by his looks and not talk to Jackson as consequence. but on any other day, Jaebum wouldn't care! :)


	7. liquid courage

“The moment, and I mean the moment, you don’t want to be here anymore tell me and we’ll leave alright?” Jaebum says before pushing open the front door.

“I know, you’ve been telling me all the way here.” But he nods and gives Jaebum a soft smile to confirm.

Jaebum seems to finally believe him because he’s pushing through the door and reaching for Jackson’s hand as soon as they make their way inside. It’s loud. Unbelievably loud, that Jackson has to read Youngjae’s lips to make out that he’s going to go find Mark. He turns to tell Jaebum, and when he looks back to find Youngjae, his friend is lost among the large crowd begging for a fire hazard.

Jaebum pushes them through the crowd and into a room large enough to be the living room or dining room. Everyone is standing and Jackson can’t find any furniture so he forgets about the floor plan and focuses on the familiar faces in front of him. Jinyoung and Yugyeom are talking to a man he doesn’t recognize, so he holds on to his greetings.

“Yo.” Jaebum nods to his friends, and shakes the stranger’s hand. “I didn’t know you were going to be here today.”

Jackson assumes the man is one of the record label people by the way Jaebum talks to him excitedly. He lets go of Jaebum’s hand which causes him to look at Jackson confused. Jackson motions for him to continue talking and he points to Jinyoung, letting him know he’ll stay with him. Jaebum nods warily and mouths ‘I’ll be quick’ before returning his attention to the man.  

 

“What do you think of the party so far?” Jinyoung leans in to ask him to not raise his voice.

“It’s intense.” He answers honestly.

“Yeah, I think everyone feels the same coming to one of Krystal’s parties for the first time. It’s incredible how many people she knows.” Yugyeom says while shaking his empty beer bottle. “Do you guys want to go get something to drink? I think Jaebum’s going to be there for a while.”

“Sure.” Jackson braces himself to sheer through the crowd once again.

“Grab a hold of my jacket, so you don’t get lost.” Jinyoung chuckles, and Jackson blushes before grabbing on to the back of the jacket.  

They swerve their way into the kitchen, and Jackson’s sure there’s got to be at least a few thousands of dollars worth of alcohol covering every inch of the room. Yugyeom offers him a beer, but declines because it’s too bitter to be drinkable in his opinion. Youngjae would say you don’t drink alcohol for the taste but for the effect and Jackson would shrug and say there was no point then.

“How about I make you a mixed drink? You won’t even be able to taste the alcohol!” Jinyoung smiles too wide that he can’t refuse. So Jackson watches as Jinyoung pours all sorts of liquid into a cup, and finishes it off with a cherry. “A simple pina colada.”

Jackson takes the cup and takes a sip finding it sweeter than what he was expecting. “It’s good.” He says, surprised.

“Told you.” Jinyoung smirks and pushes him out of the kitchen and back to where Jaebum was. They find a couple of empty seats on the couch while Jaebum is still talking to the man. Jackson is glad he decided to come. Jaebum looks the happiest when he’s talking about something he loves, he thinks and smiles into his cup as he watches over his boyfriend.

“Want to dance?” Yugyeom asks the two of them as he rocks his hips to a sensual r&b hit song. Jaebum had told him that aside from being one hell of a bassist, Yugyeom was one of the greatest dancers he’d ever seen. So a self-conscious Jackson, with no party or dance experience shakes his head.  “Oh come on, I’ll teach you a few moves.” Yugyeom pulls him off the couch and drags him to the makeshift dancefloor right after he chugs the rest of his drink down. _Liquid courage, as they say_.

 

“Just feel the music. Don’t think about anything else, and let loose- yeah just like that.” Yugyeom says as Jackson shakes off his nerves and lets his hips swing to the low bass. He looks around and finds that everyone is dancing in their own worlds so Jackson relaxes and lets Yugyeom lead him.

“I bet I look weird.” Jackson chuckles.

“If you have fun while dancing then you won’t look weird. I promise!” Yugyeom smiles as he places his hands on Jackson’s shoulders. “Now, let me show you the basics. Have you ever seen Magic Mike?”

“Is that a movie?” Jackson shyly asks.

“It’s about strippers, but not important. What about dirty dancing?” Jackson shakes his head and Yugyeom sighs. “Well that’s fine. What I’m trying to say is that you could be the shittiest dancer, but if you know how to work these bad boys-” Yugyeom grips at his hips momentarily. “You could have everyone drooling. And trust me these moves work wonders in the bed room as well.” Yugyeom winks and Jackson swears he’s seconds away from an aneurysm.

“But I-I don’t know anything about dancing, let alone dancing s-sexy.” Jackson, now feeling extremely embarrassed, stutters.

“From what I can see, you’re a natural Jackson. You have killer thighs and hips made for dancing. How about I show you how sexy dancing can be first, and afterwards you can decide if you want to learn or not?”

Jackson agrees, and Yugyeom calls out to Jinyoung who takes a swing of his beer before walking towards them. Yugyeom asks him to dance and Jinyoung scuffs before shrugging.

“You’re lucky I’m on my fourth beer.” He points towards Jackson. “Watch carefully.”

Jackson nods and tries not to look awkward standing amidst the sea of swaying bodies. He watches as Yugyeom pulls Jinyoung close to him- too close that their chest are pressed against each other and Yugyeom has a knee between Jinyoung’s legs. Jackson gulps but doesn’t look away. Jinyoung latches onto Yugyeom’s neck and rolls his hips back and forth, while Yugyeom’s hands trail down Jinyoung’s spine and settle on his lower back. 

Yugyeom and Jinyoung too lost in each other, that they don’t notice the eyes all focused on them. Jackson notices though, but he also can’t look away as Yugyeom dips Jinyoung down and comes up slowly, pressing firmly against Yugyeom’s groin. It feels too personal, that Jackson thinks he should look away. But just as he plans too, Jinyoung detaches himself from Yugyeom and smiles at Jackson.

“What did you think?” Yugyeom asks.

“Are you um, are you two dating?” He asks, too curious to wait to ask Jaebum.

“Hell no!” They both say together. “That’s the power of dance, my innocent friend.” Yugyeom beams. “Now imagine how hotter it’d be if you dance with the person you love.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Jackson nods, definitely imagining what it’d be like to dance with Jaebum… alone.

“Okay, I want to learn.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jaebum feels like shit. He had promised Jackson he’d stay with him the entire time, and a few minutes in he broke that promise. But being about to talk to the legendary singer turned producer, Eddie, only happened to a selected few, and less were able to have Eddie remember them. Jaebum, luckily fit in both those categories. He wanted to introduce Jackson to him, but when he motioned to Jinyoung and Yugyeom, he figured Jackson would be more comfortable with familiar faces and he’d only be gone a few minutes.

Not two hours, but at least he managed an appointment to record a demo next week.

So now, with the house impossibly more crowded than when they arrived, it was getting hard to find his boyfriend. He couldn’t even spot Yugyeom, who towered over most of the crowd, so he was getting a bit agitated.

 

He heads up the stairs and opens all the doors, finding couples making out or smoking in groups, with no sign of Jackson. With one last door to open, he prays Jackson would be in there probably cuddled up in bed alone, or playing a game of monopoly with his friends.

He lets out a deep breath and opens the door, only to close it immediately. He finds two people in a very compromising position, which the longer he thinks about it, looks very much like his friend. _Fuck it_. He swings the door open, but neither of the two boys in bed bother to look at the door. So Jaebum clears his throat as loud as he can.

“Fuck, what?” Mark turns his head, while balls deep in Youngjae, clearly pissed. But once he sees that it’s Jaebum, he relaxes just a bit. “Jaebum? Did something happen?”

“Yeah good news, but I’ll tell you all later. I’m looking for Jackson, have you seen him?”

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but we’ve been too busy.” Mark hisses.

“Check the kitchen. He might be thirsty.” Youngjae pushes Mark to the side to face Jaebum, unfazed by the situation.

“Alright thanks. Jackson’s going to sleep over at mine, is that cool?”

“Sure, I’ll cover for him. Have fun! Tell him to text me when he wakes up.”

“Okay. Thanks, I’ll let you guys get back to whatever position it was you were in.” He laughs and closes the door behind him after hearing Mark groan. He finally manages to get down the stairs and squeeze his way into the kitchen, only to find no signs of Jackson. He trusts his friends, but he’s more annoyed by the fact that he left Jackson to begin with.

 

For safe measures, he walks through the crowded dance floor and is relieved once he spots Jinyoung dancing with a beer in his hand.

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum calls out to his best friend. Jinyoung turns around and Jaebum chokes. He finds Jackson with his fingers running through Yugyeom’s hair, practically wrapping his legs around Yugyeom’s waist. He can’t move, his eyes are trained on the small area of Jackson’s exposed stomach as his shirt had riddled up. He watches as Jackson moves his body against Yugyeom’s with a flush on his cheeks and his mouth parted slightly.

“He dances good right?” Jinyoung slurs.

“Yeah.” Jaebum swallows.

“He’s been waiting to dance with you.” Jinyoung smirks, but Jaebum ignores him as he’s making his way to Jackson.

Yugyeom notices him first, and he pulls away from Jackson to let Jaebum take over. If it was anyone else, hell even if it was Jinyoung, Jaebum would’ve punched them for being too close to Jackson. But Yugyeom is harmless; a kitten in the body of a lion; intimidating until he opens his mouth. So Jaebum doesn’t say anything, just pulls Jackson close to him and breathes against his ear.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone, angel.”

“Jaebum?” Jackson pulls away, wide-eyed but relaxes as Jaebum rubs his arm. “Did everything work out?”

Jaebum nods. “I didn’t know you can dance.”

“I can’t. Yugyeom was teaching me some moves. Did you see? Was I weird?”

He shakes his head and pulls Jackson closer to him by the waist. “Baby, you dance so well.” Jaebum presses a few kisses on Jackson’s neck. “You’re perfect Jackson.”

Jackson smiles and rests his head against the crook of Jaebum’s neck as he wraps his arms around him and sways off tempo. “It was embarrassing, but I wanted to learn how to dance… so I could show you.” He feels Jackson’s hot breath against his throat.

“Show me.”

Jackson nods and with the start of a new song he turns around and reaches for Jaebum’s hands. Jackson places them on his waist, and Jaebum lets Jackson control their steps. He can feel Jackson rolling his hips backwards, dangerously rubbing against him. He wants to tell Jackson how insanely sexy he is, but stays quiet as he watches Jackson bite his lower lip in concentration. Jackson pushes back, and by accident or if Yugyeom actually taught him, he wiggles his ass right on groin.

Jaebum tightens his grip on Jackson’s waist and puffs out a breath. “Fuck~ Jackson.” He turns Jackson around to face him, and takes in all of Jackson’s features. From the flush spreading down to his neck to the lustful droop of his eyes due to the alcohol he must have had. If he were to be completely objective, Jackson is the most gorgeous person at the party, and it only makes Jaebum that much more possessive. So with his right hand, Jaebum pulls him in and uses his left hand to trace Jackson’s jawline softly.

“How was it?” Jackson’s breathing hitches as Jaebum brings his right hand under his shirt and feathers the pads of his fingers against his lower stomach.

“So fucking sexy angel. I just want to take you right here, right now. Let everyone know you’re mine.” He mouths at the corner of Jackson lips.

He feels Jackson shudder against him. “Why don’t you?”

“Because that’s something only I should see. No one deserves to hear those beautiful moans of yours. They’re not worthy of seeing you wither with every kiss. They don’t deserve to see how fucking beautiful you are when you come just for me.”

“Can we go home now?” Jackson barely whispers.

Jaebum resists the urge to growl and kiss Jackson, instead he grabs Jackson’s hand to pull them through the crowd. He nods at Jinyoung, who raises his beer in understanding, and heads for the door.

 

“Jaebum! Where are you going so early babe?” _Fuck._ Jaebum cringes at the hand on his shoulder. The name of endearment sounding vile coming out of Krystal’s mouth.

“We’re leaving.” He reaches for the door, but Krystal worms in front of it, blocking their exit.

“How can you just leave, we haven’t even had a drink together! Do you know how hard I worked to get people here just for you?”

“And we appreciate it, but I already talked to Eddie so there’s no point in staying any longer.” He pushes her out of the way carefully.

“Let’s go upstairs. I don’t let anyone into my room..”

“Krystal, fuck. Stop. I don’t know how sober you are, but let me make something clear. I want to get the hell out of this party so I can spend some time alone with my boyfriend. All I want to do is make love to him without any goddamn interruptions. So please chill with the flirting, it’s disrespectful to Jackson and I find it fucking annoying.”

She stares dumbfounded at the door, huffing as they walk out. He should’ve probably worded it nicer, but at least now there was no room for misunderstandings.   

 

“Do you think she’ll still help the band?” Jackson says on their way back to Jaebum’s house.

“Who knows? It’s alright if she doesn’t, we didn’t become big because of her you know.”

“Yeah, you guys are really talented.” Jackson squeezes his hand and smiles lazily. “I have the greatest boyfriend ever.”

Jaebum hadn’t paid much attention, mostly due to Jackson’s sinful dancing, but now with them alone walking next to each other, he’s noticing Jackson swaying a bit too much to blame it on the chilly night.

“Did you drink a lot tonight?” He asks as he takes note of Jackson’s tinted cheeks, and unsteady walk.

“Jinyoung just made me a drink, it was really sweet and I couldn’t even taste the alcohol!”

“Those are the most dangerous kinds. Fucking Jinyoung.” Jaebum whispers the last part mostly to himself. “Let’s get home so you can drink lots of water.” Jackson pouts and says he’s not drunk, but Jaebum doesn’t want to risk him waking up with a headache from one of Jinyoung’s concoctions.

 

Finally at his house, he sits Jackson at his kitchen table and hands him a large glass of water. Jackson drinks while Jaebum sits beside him and rubs soothing circles along his back. Jackson hiccups a few times, and Jaebum chuckles before telling him to slow down. Even while dressing like sex itself, Jaebum can’t help but find Jackson utterly adorable.

“Babe, I’m done.” Jackson lifts the glass in triumph and stands up. Jaebum rewards him with a kiss on the cheek and laces their fingers together as they walk to his bedroom.

Once in his room, Jaebum hugs Jackson after he shuts and locks his door as if it was too intimate of an act for the rest of the world to see them. Jackson tightens the hug and inhales sharply. He’s sure they both smell like sweat and beer from rubbing against complete strangers all night, but both too entranced to care.  

He pulls away, and neither of them move for a few moments. Jaebum finally smiles and pushes back a few strands of hair behind Jackson’s ear and leans in to peck his lips. Once. Twice. Until Jackson whines for something more. He wants to give Jackson exactly what he wants, but he also wants to tease.

 

“Can you dance for me again, angel?” He asks after sucking on Jackson’s bottom lip.

“There’s no music.” Jackson softly giggles.

“Give me a second.” Jaebum plugs in his phone into a small speaker, and shuffles his music. It plays an r&b song he’s been addicted to lately, and smiles at Jackson. “Better?” Jackson nods.

“Sit on the edge of bed. Yugyeom taught me these moves but he said it works best if the person is sitting down.” Jackson blushes.

Jaebum gulps and sits down. He knows where this is headed. _He knows_. And he can’t even be mad at Yugyeom for basically teaching Jackson how to give a lap dance. So he spreads his legs enough for Jackson to fit in between them and stares as Jackson chews on his lip and inches closer.

With each thump of the bass, Jackson rocks his hips towards him until he settles his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders. Jackson puts a knee on the bed and rolls his chest against Jaebum’s. He stands up again, and reaches for Jaebum’s hands. Jackson pulls the behind him to settle above his ass. Jaebum squeezes firmly which causes Jackson to lose focus and pant.

“That’s all I learned.” Jackson breathes against Jaebum’s lips. “Did you like it?”

“I fucking loved it.” He squeezes Jackson’s ass in confirmation. “You should be the one teaching Yugyeom how to dance.” He jokes and the thick air between them soften slightly. “Come here.” Jaebum pulls Jackson onto his lap and traces the visible skin through his ripped jeans.

“Jinyoung told me you like it when people play with your hair.” Jackson runs his fingers through his scalp and Jaebum closes his eyes and hums.

“Jinyoung talks too much when he’s drunk. But he should’ve warned you.”

“About?”

“About how much it turns me on.” Jaebum smirks when Jackson retracts his hand.

“Seriously?”

“No” Jaebum laughs. “But when you do it, it’s a different story. Everything you do turns me on, actually.”

Jackson huff in disbelief but resumes his actions and intertwines his fingers in Jaebum’s hair. He pulls at the bottom his Jaebum’s hair so his face is lifted. Jaebum decides to finally give in to both their needs and kisses Jackson hungrily.  It’s addictive that even to breathe he doesn’t pull away, he sucks in the air Jackson puff out like if it was his only source for oxygen. Seconds later their lips attach again, and this time Jaebum hikes up Jackson’s shirt to let his hands roam free.

“Jaebum, I-I” Jackson’s voice gets cut off by a long yawn. Jackson quickly covers his mouth, and Jaebum laughs. “I’m not sleepy! I swear!”

“It’s okay angel, we don’t have to do anything tonight. Let’s just cuddle and sleep, hm? It is pretty late and we’ve had a long day.”

Jackson frowns but Jaebum presses reassuring kisses all over his face, causing a fit of giggles. “Okay, okay!”

“Do you want to take a shower?”

“Can we stay like this for a bit longer?” Jackson nuzzles into his neck.

“Of course, angel.”

 

“Hey Jaebum, did you mean what you said to Krystal?” Jackson whispers.

“Hm? About her leaving me alone? Of course I did.”

“No- um did you mean it when you said that you wanted to make love to me?”

“Oh. Of course I did.”

“Then, does that mean-“

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i listened to while writing this was dean, elo, and eric bellinger.   
> anyway i just realized bambam isn't in the story omg and i really want to include him but don't know how.  
> so if you guys have any character ideas or suggestions pls pls let me know!


	8. confessions and pizza boys

“Arms up.” Jaebum’s voice echoes in the bathroom as he lazily lifts his arms up so Jaebum can remove his shirt. “I’ll bring you some of my clothes so you can change into after- Jackson, are you sleepy? I don’t want you falling asleep in the shower, maybe I should join y-“

“What! N-No I’m awake, don’t worry I can shower alone!” Jackson quickly waves off the suggestion and ushers Jaebum out the bathroom. He hears Jaebum mumble inaudibly behind the door, and chuckles mindlessly before removing the rest of his clothing and stepping into the shower.

He leans his head down, letting the water fall onto the back of his head and lets out a deep sigh. Jaebum had finally said he loved him- well, technically not with those exact three words, but he answered his question before he even finished his sentence. It would have been really difficult to misconstrue the meaning, so Jaebum most definitely admitted to loving him.

In retrospect, Jackson probably should have responded better, instead he jumped out of Jaebum’s arms and announced he should take a shower after all. It was awkward but Jaebum smiled at him, as lovingly as ever, and led him into the bathroom.

Jaebum loves him. _Jaebum loves him_. Jaebum lov-

“Jacks, angel, you’re still awake in there?” Jaebum brings him out of his thoughts. “I’m placing the pajamas next to the sink, I’ll be in the room when you’re done.”

“Okay, thank you!”

 

After he’s dressed in a shirt twice his size and baggy shorts he’s grateful has a drawstring, he paddles back to Jaebum, who’s sipping on a mug, sitting against the bed’s headboard lost in his own thoughts.

“Jaebum?” Not wanting to startle Jaebum, he says softly.

“Oh. I didn’t hear you.” Jaebum looks up and smiles, and points at another mug on his night stand. “Tea?” Jackson happily accepts the cup and sits beside Jaebum on the bed. He hums after bringing the mug to his lips. They fall into a comfortable silence with glances occasionally not so stealthily stolen at each other.

Jackson should say something. Jaebum is probably nervous after not getting a reply from him, but Jackson doesn’t want him to think that it’s just an involuntary response to Jaebum’s confession. But he knows for a fact that he loves Jaebum, and not in the way he loves his family or Youngjae. No, it’s incredibly different. When Jaebum smiles at him, for him, his legs forget how to move. He always waits for Jaebum’s call, and when it’s not him calling, he can’t hide a heavy sigh from escaping.

Youngjae once described to him the feeling of a first love; innocent, puppy love. He also said that first loves hardly last, but this was when they were both in middle school and Youngjae was in love with their math teacher. So obviously in Youngjae’s case, his first love had no chance for success. But Jaebum is different, Jackson reassures himself, because his love is reciprocated.

Jackson had been too deep in his thoughts that he forgot about Jaebum only a few inches away, and the now lukewarm tea in his hands, which made him realize he hadn’t said anything for a while now.

“Jaebum-“

“Let’s go to sleep, hm? We can talk in the morning.” Jaebum presses a soft kiss to his temple and takes the mug in his hand and places it down on the nightstand. Jackson wanted to talk, but he hadn’t realized how tired he was until he felt Jaebum circling his fingers along his spine, lulling him to sleep. _It can wait until tomorrow._

 

When morning comes, Jackson wakes up to Jaebum’s side of the bed cold and empty. He wipes away the sleep from his eyes before climbing out of bed and going off to search for Jaebum. He finds Jaebum in the kitchen, making two fresh cups of coffee and toast. He has his back towards him, so Jackson takes the opportunity to slide behind him and wrapping him into a big hug.  Jaebum tenses at first but relaxes as he hums in content.

They drink their coffee comfortably in silence until they both speak simultaneously, but Jaebum motions for him to continue and Jackson nods after placing his cup on the kitchen counter.

“I’m scared.” Jackson starts, and closes the gap between them, reaching for Jaebum’s hands to hold. “I like you so much. I feel like I know so much about you yet so little, and I want to know everything about you. I’ve never felt this way about someone, so I didn’t know how to react yesterday. But I feel the same way. Jaebum, I lo-“

“Sweetheart, I’m home!” Jaebum’s mother’s voice startles the two, as she yells from the front door. The mood now ruined and with the confession interrupted the two reach for their mugs as Jaebum’s mom walks into the kitchen, pretending they weren’t just in such an intimate conversation. “I was over at Mrs. Kim’s garden and brought over a few vegetables- oh, I didn’t know you were here Jackson.” She smiles sweetly

“I spent the night, I hope that’s okay..” Jackson blushes.

“Of course it is, you’re always welcomed! Sorry I won’t be able to make breakfast, I have to head back to deliver some vegetable to Mrs. Park.”

“It’s fine mom, I made toast and I’ll just make something when we get hungry later. Want me to take you some food?” Jaebum asks his mom, and Jackson can’t help but smile at how nice Jaebum is to his mother.

“No thanks, I’m having an early lunch with the girls. But I’ll leave some money, in case you guys want to go out to eat.” She wiggles her eyebrows and whispers something to Jaebum, that Jackson can’t hear but he figures it’s something embarrassing by the way Jaebum’s ears turn bright red. “I’ll call if I leave early, have fun boys!” She’s out the door before Jaebum can shake his head in embarrassment.

The air around them is surprisingly not awkward at all once Jaebum’s mom is gone. They’re both smiling when Jaebum guides him to sit beside him in the living room couch. Jackson happily wraps his arms around Jaebum’s waist, as the latter flips through the television channels. 

 

“Oh!” Jackson jumps as Jaebum pats his thigh unexpectedly. “Youngjae wanted you to text him once you woke up.”

“Ah that’s right! He’s must be upset we left without telling him!” He jumps off the couch to go fetch his phone, and quickly returns while checking his messages. “There’s none?” Jackson thinks out loud. Usually, Youngjae would have flooded his phone with calls and texts if he left without letting him know.

“I told him you were sleeping over, maybe that’s why?” Jaebum says as pulls him back into their previous position. “Call him if you want though, to be sure.” Jackson nods and dials Youngjae’s number. There’s a small chance Youngjae would answer the call, but not likely since he’s not much of a morning person and especially less if he drank last night.

So he’s surprised when Youngjae picks up on the third ring.

“Hello?” Youngjae mumbles.

“It’s me, I’m at Jaebum’s right now. Did you get home safely?”

“Home?” Jackson chuckles at Youngjae’s early morning dissociation. “Oh, yeah. Mark is here too.” Jackson hears a grunt through the line, and presumes Youngjae probably kicked Mark to respond.

“Okay, I’ll call you later then. Go back to sleep.”

“mkay.. Are you still coming over later- you should bring Jaebum if he wants. It’d be nice to play games with everyone right?” Youngjae hums.

“You’re right, I’ll ask him. Goodnight Youngjae!”

Jackson ends the call and finds Jaebum smiling at him. “So what are we doing later?”

“Youngjae and I were planning on playing a new game he just bought. We usually buy pizza or chicken, so there’d be food if you’d like to go?”

“Of course I’ll go. Plus, the band usually takes the day after parties off so we can spend all day together if you want.”  

Jackson nods and rests his head back on Jaebum’s chest as they watch a random episode of some medical show. One episode turned into two, which turned into 8 by the time they both realized.

“I can’t believe we just spent 4 hours watching this dumb show!” Jaebum stretches his limbs and Jackson follows.

“It’s not dumb if you were into it!”

“I was not!” Jaebum sticks out his tongue and Jackson teases him for being such a sap for melodramas. “Anyway, we should go grab something to eat. We can head over to Youngjae’s afterwards?”

“Sure, but let’s stop by my house before Youngjae’s so I can change.”

“Okay, I’ll go shower really quick. Want to join?” Jaebum jokingly asks, but Jackson seriously considers it. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed nothing happened last night, and it was his fault for being sleepy that Jaebum stopped.

“Okay.” Jackson stands up and walks to bathroom, grinning past the stunned expression on Jaebum’s face.  “Aren’t you coming… babe?” He’s glad Jaebum can’t see his face, because it’s burning in embarrassment, but also shock from being so bold.  He hears Jaebum curse, followed by footsteps and Jackson distracts himself by turning on the water.

 

“Jackson.”

He looks behind his shoulder and finds Jaebum leaning against the bathroom door, shamelessly eyeing down his body. Jackson’s body shudders at the attention and pushes out his bottom a bit until he hears Jaebum growl behind him.

“You’re so fucking sinful. You know that right?” Jaebum, now behind him traces the pad of his index finger down his clothed spine. “The things you make me want to do to you.” 

Jackson makes the mistake of turning around and finding Jaebum’s eyes, black and blown, because his knees betray him and his body grows weak, only staying upright with the help of Jaebum strong arms lifting him up. Unable to speak, Jackson wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and ghosts his lips above Jaebum’s. A few seconds of nothing but hearing the water falling from the showerhead, that Jackson finally presses their lips together. Jackson can feel Jaebum’s self-control with each press of his lips, and part of him wishes he could see Jaebum lose control; to stop being so delicate with him and take what he wants. But then again that wouldn’t be the Jaebum he knows, so pushes the thought away for another time and breaks away from the kiss.

He tugs at the hem of Jaebum’s shirt, and watches as his boyfriend undresses in front of him. Jackson was feeling self-conscious about the bulge outlined through the loose shorts he’s wearing but as he sees Jaebum’s erection hit firmly against his stomach, Jackson blushes but works quickly to rid himself of his own clothing.

Once stark naked, he impulsively covers his groin, but Jaebum pulls his hands away, and licks his lips before pulling him into the shower. It’s crowded inside, but comfortably so, with his back against the wall, and Jaebum’s broad back blocking him from the water.  

“I’m pretty sure this doesn’t classify as showering.” He nervously laughs.

“What about this?” Jaebum inches closer and peppers kisses all over Jackson’s face and down his neck, sucking on his collar bone before moving away and smiling.

“Did you just shower me in kisses?” Jackson hysterically laughs and hugs his stomach.

“Too cheesy?” Jaebum finds himself laughing along, and Jackson nods after wiping a tear away. 

“My turn!” Jackson grins as he attacks Jaebum with kisses. Once he’s satisfied with his work, he settles in the nook of Jaebum’s neck and kisses the pulse in his throat softly.

 Both forgetting for a moment about the aching below their waists. That is until Jaebum pushes his hips against Jackson, bringing out low moans from each other.  

 

“Jaebum..” Jackson grips Jaebum’s shoulders for balance.

“Hm?” Jaebum hums along his clavicle as he sucks possessively on the skin, leaving purple hues in the wake.

“Touch m-me” Jackson sharply inhales as Jaebum comes up to pull at his bottom lip. “Please..” He sighs when he feels Jaebum’s hands wandering down his chest, his fingers tracing the line of hair leading down to his painfully hard erection.

“You’re killing me.” Jaebum breathes against his lips. Jackson wants to reply with a ‘me too’ or even a ‘stop talking and touch me’, but all he can do is moan, echoing loudly in the shower as Jaebum finally wraps a hand around him. “Touch mine too.” Jaebum whispers as he closes any space that was between them.

Now chest to chest, Jackson brings his right hand down and strokes Jaebum to the same tempo. It’s not the dirtiest thing they’ve done, but with the steam of the showering hazing their thoughts, and Jaebum’s hand slowing working beside his, it feels the most intimate.

“Jaebum… kiss me.” He begs as he feels the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. Jaebum ghosts his mouth over his and they exchange hot breaths for a few seconds before Jaebum inserts his tongue and kisses him deeply.

Jackson, too into the kiss that his hand touching Jaebum loosens and falls to his side. Coming back to his senses, he reaches to continue but Jaebum shakes his head. “Don’t worry baby, I’ve got us.” Jaebum kisses him again and grabs both of their members in his hands and tugs roughly and slow. “Just hold on to me when you’re going to come.”

Jackson moans into the kiss as he feels Jaebum add just enough pressure to the head to have his legs quivering. A few strokes later, and they come together. With Jackson pressing his nails into Jaebum’s shoulders, and Jaebum biting down on his neck. It takes them a lot longer to recover, but when Jackson’s breathing finally steadies he looks up through his eyelashes and sees Jaebum looking at him with worry.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Jaebum runs his fingers through the love bites all along his chest and neck. In all honestly, Jackson hadn’t felt them, but the idea of Jaebum marking him was a very possessive act that Jackson did not mind at all.  

Jackson shakes his head and smiles. “It felt good.” Jaebum’s eyes darken a tad, but he doesn’t respond right away.

“I swear you’re going to be the death of me.” Jaebum chuckles and places a kiss on the side of his lips. “I’ll wash your back angel, so turn around.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are your parents by the way?” Jaebum asks as he wanders around Jackson’s room for the first time, taking in everything that is Jackson. From the hundreds of photos decorating one wall, to the mess of books and papers on his desk. It’s so Jackson, and Jaebum regrets not being able to see this part of Jackson earlier.  

“They usually go to the afternoon mass on Saturdays.” Jackson chirps from the bathroom across the bedroom.

“Hm. Do they go to Sunday mass? I don’t think I’ve seen them before.” Jaebum finds a picture that seems to be of Jackson’s family, with an older couple smiling softly and Jackson grinning with a peace sign to his eye. _Cute_.

“They go to the earlier mass. It takes me a while to wake up that early, so I just go to the one after.” Jackson now walks in dressed in a warm tan sweater and jeans, the hickeys he made still fresh and visible. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ve never met your parents before.”

“Oh.”

_Oh._ Jaebum hadn’t meant for it to sound so matter-of-fact like. “I mean I’ve just never seen them around is all.”

But with a smirk on Jackson’s face, he knows he didn’t upset him, and now regrets even mentioning his parents. “Jaebum… if you want to meet my parents, you could’ve asked me. I just never thought you’d be interested in meeting them.”

“Of course I would. They’re your parents after all.”

“Oh okay then, we can have dinner soon then. I haven’t told them about us yet; they’re rather conservative but they’re good people. They don’t know-“

“Don’t worry angel, you don’t have to tell them if you’re not ready.” He hugs Jackson and he can still smell his own shampoo on him.

“But I still want you to meet them.”

“Sure, just tell me when and I’ll be there.” Jaebum smiles to reassure Jackson. “Now, didn’t you promise me video games and pizza?”

“Oh yeah, let’s go to Youngjae’s! He’s probably dying to play the game.”

 

“Or maybe not…” Jackson rings Youngjae’s doorbell for the 20th time.

“Should we call them?” He suggests.

“Nah, they keep a spare key in one of these flowerpots.” Jackson grins. “And here it is!” Jackson lifts it triumphantly before unlocking the door.

“I’ll go check upstairs, can you check in the kitchen, which is down the hall. There’s a restroom and a guestroom further down.” Jackson says, practically already halfway up the staircase.

Jaebum has a pretty great hunch about what Mark and Youngjae are doing right about now, so he hopes he finds them first. Jackson doesn’t need to be tainted by their friends and their indecent acts. So walking through an unfamiliar house, he finds the kitchen empty and walks through the rest of the hallway. He sees a room, with the door slightly ajar and when he reaches for the door handle he hears low whispers that he’s pretty sure are his friends. If Jackson forgot to inform him that Youngjae’s parents are home, then he’d be very embarrassed for what he’s about to do.

He knocks on the door to give them a fair warning, then opens the door and leans against the doorframe. He finds the two in the bathroom, with Mark leaning back against the sink with his pants on the floor and Youngjae on his knees. If he hadn’t been used to seeing the band naked so many times changing after a show, he’d probably show a bit of modesty and give the two a few minutes of privacy. But instead he clears his throat and Youngjae turns to the door nonchalantly as if the three can’t see his hand still around Mark’s dick.

“You guys had all day to fuck around. You might want to get dressed before Jackson comes down.”

“I’m pretty sure Jackson’s no stranger to the male anatomy.” Mark says, as he lifts his pants up.

“It’s cute, wanting to protect his innocence and all that. Though, it won’t last you know that right?” Youngjae smiles as he washes his hands and skips out the door, calling out to Jackson. Jaebum scuff, because of course he knows that. But that doesn’t mean Jackson has to see other people’s dicks out. Nobody really enjoys that, so he’s just making sure Jackson doesn’t see something unpleasant.

“Sorry for cock blocking.” He tells mark as they leave the bathroom.

“It’s cool man, that was the third time already. You did me a favor, really.” Mark dryly laughs and Jaebum can’t help the surprised look on his face.

“Seriously?!”

 

“Okay so the pizza should be here any second now, why don’t we get the game started!” Youngjae cheers as he and Jackson excitedly sit in front of the tv, while Mark and Jaebum sit further back on the couch.

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to play with us?” Jackson tilts his head to ask him.

“Nah, it’s alright. We’ll watch you two play the first round.”

“Jaebum’s just saying that so you won’t see how horrible he is at shooting games. It’s because his hands are too small for the controller.” Mark laughs and hits his shoulders.

“Did you seriously just say that? My hands have nothing to do with why I don’t like these types of games. Plus my hands are not small! Jackson, tell him!”  His defensive nature comes out, and before Jackson can say anything the doorbell rings.

“Pizza’s here!” Both Youngjae and Jackson jump up and rush to the door. “Save that competitive spirit for Mario kart!” Youngjae yells back at them.

Jaebum rolls his eyes and playfully punches Mark in the arm. They start talking about the party last night, and once Jaebum tells Mark about the recording session they got for next week, he realizes their boyfriends have been gone for some time now.

 

So he gets up and walks outside to check on his boyfriend. Good thing he did, because he finds Jackson lying on his back on the front porch with someone dressed too fashionable to be the pizza boy on top of him. Youngjae is sitting beside the two, laughing and smiling like it was such a common occurrence.

“Oh my god, my baby jacks is all grown up!” The stranger coos at Jackson while pinching his tinted cheeks.

“I’m older than you, don’t baby me!” Jackson defends himself.

“Yeah, but who was always defending your honor?”

“Whatever! Anyway I missed you, but my back hurts from lying on the floor!”

Once Jackson gets up, he finally notices Jaebum standing at the door. He hadn’t realized his hands were clenched at his sides, until Mark came behind him and whispered for him to relax before walking to Youngjae. Jackson runs up to him, and then looks back at the boy now talking to Youngjae and Mark (what a traitorous friend, Jaebum thinks), looking like he’s trying to think of a way to explain the situation.

“Who’s that?” Jaebum grits his teeth.

“That’s Bambam- Youngjae’s cousin! He can be very affectionate, so I know the situation looks weird, but it’s not anything like that okay!” Jackson trips over his words, so Jaebum eases up a bit. Feeling regretful for sounded so angry earlier. Still, he holds Jackson possessively as they all walk in to the living room, and Bambam fills them in on his stories from abroad.

“Sorry, I didn’t know they had people over, much less their boyfriends. I’m Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but you can just call me Bambam!” He introduces himself, and Jaebum understands why Jackson said Bambam is very affectionate, because he kisses Mark and him on their cheeks as greeting.  He tries to be as passive as possible with his own greeting, but he keeps a watchful eye on the younger boy.

 

“I thought you were going to be traveling until the end of the year? Did something happen?” Youngjae asks after the actual pizza boy delivered their food, and they’re all sitting on the living room floor (with Bambam obviously sitting across Jackson).

“Not really. It was really fun! I learned a lot of things and met many people, but I got tired of just learning. I came back to start working!”

“Working?” Mark asks.

“He’s a fashion designer, well self-acclaimed anyway. At the beginning of the year he had an epiphany or something, and then a week later he left to travel the fashion capitals of the world.” Jackson says, and Bambam nods.

“It was great! But then I realized while studying, that the reason why they’re famous is because they’re unique and original.”

“Well your name is already unique.” Mark says while chewing on the last slice of pizza.

“I know right! That’s why I came to my two favorite people in this world to help me out!” Bambam clasps his hands together and smiles.

“What do you want Bam?” Youngjae just rolls his eyes.

“Be my models! I have so many ideas but I don’t have people who would be willing to model for free!”

“But we’re not even models.” Jackson says.

“Speak for yourself!” Youngjae replies, feigning offense.

“You know what I mean! Oh you know who would be perfect though? Jinyoung and Yugyeom!”

“Who are they?” Bambam asks, very interested.

“They’re in Jaebum’s band, along with Mark. They’re really handsome as well!”

“WAIT! YOU GUYS ARE IN A BAND?! Please please please, be my models! Do you know how much more famous you’ll be if I get to style you myself?!”

And with Jackson, Youngjae, and Bambam joining forces to ambush him and Mark, they don’t really stand a chance. Especially when Mark gives in seconds later, shrugging and saying “I guess.” _Fucking traitorous friend_.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who gave me ideas on bammie ^^ i tried adding a bit of what everyone suggested!  
> it's crazy how much ya'll love yugbam, so that's what you'll get lol  
> again, thank you all for the comments and kudos (sometimes i get lazy and forget to write but when i see ya'll commenting and subscribing it motivates me alot), it means so much to me!!


	9. Tense shoulders and love bites

“We’re seriously going to do it?” Jaebum asks Mark Wednesday afternoon, during their 10 minute break. Their boyfriends and Bambam would be coming in an hour after band practice, and they have yet to tell Jinyoung and Yugyeom about their side project. Not that they would mind, on the contrary really, both Jinyoung and Yugyeom love and thrive on the attention of knowing they’re good looking. But Jaebum still feels a bit hesitant to trust Bambam. Mark says he’s jealous and overreacting, but Jaebum just has a feeling he’s not going to like being a model.

“It’s not like we can say no. It’s not during school and they’re not interrupting band practice so we really don’t have any excuses to turn the offer down.”

“You’re just doing it because Youngjae asked you to.”

“Yeah and he lets me fuck him, so yeah. Whatever he wants, he’ll get. Plus if they’re good shots maybe we can use them for our posters and shit.”

Mark’s right, on both counts. He can’t call out Mark for being whipped, because he’d honestly do anything Jackson wanted, simply because Jackson asked. And it wouldn’t hurt to get a free promo out of it. So he shrugs and leans back on his chair as they wait for Yugyeom and Jinyoung to return with water and snacks to tell them the news.

 

“We’re going to be famous, oh my god!” Yugyeom shakes Jinyoung’s shoulders in excitement.

“Calm down, we’re just helping Youngjae’s cousin. We don’t even know if he’s good at what he does.” Mark passively says, but both Jinyoung and Yugyeom have long given up on Mark’s words and are giddy, talking about who’s going to look the hottest.

“I’m definitely the most photogenic.” Jinyoung boasts as he straps on his guitar and points at Yugyeom. “You have the legs to be a model. Mark is just blessed and Jaebum has that bad boy look which is attractive, but is shit in front of a camera.”

“Nobody asked.” Jaebum bitterly says.

“Now I see why you’ve been so salty about this!” Mark laughs and hides from Jaebum behind his drums.

“Whatever, let’s just have a good session today because don’t forget we’re recording this weekend.” Jaebum smiles because finally- finally he’s able to say those words. Their music would soon be recorded permanently for the world and the world once they’re gone to hear. His friends all grin, understanding the value of his smile and on his count they practice, giving it their all. 

 

Though they should have thought twice about going all out during practice, because after their last song they are all drenched in sweat. They remove their shirts and shake off the beads of sweat from their hair.

“Should we shower or something?” Yugyeom asks after chugging a bottle of water down.

“I don’t think we’ll be trying on clothes today, but-“ His words get cut by the doorbell ringing and a set of small knocks following thereafter, which has Jaebum smiling. “Hold on.” He walks through the garage door and wipes the sweat off his forehead with a napkin in the kitchen before rushing to the door.

J-Jaebum?!” He notices the blush spreading on Jackson’s cheeks as he not so discreetly eyes up and down Jaebum’s naked torso.

“Why are you half naked?” Youngjae asks instead uninterested, and Jaebum focuses on the two other people with Jackson.

“Sorry, we sort of forgot you were coming over today while we were playing, and got a bit carried away.” He directs towards Bambam who’s waving his hands.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s cool. I’m only taking measurements today, so it’s great in fact!”

Everyone’s in the garage, Youngjae can you go introduce the rest of the guys to Bambam? I need to talk to Jackson for a moment.” Youngjae narrows his eyes on Jaebum before agreeing and dragging Bambam to the garage.

 

Jackson looks nervous and lost, and Jaebum finally breaks the silence with a small chuckle, inching closer to him.

“What did you want to talk about?” Jackson shyly asks.

Jaebum hums and closes the space between them to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “I just wanted to do this.” He hugs Jackson tighter, who’s clearly trying to get away from his sweat glistening chest. “I’m not letting go until you hug me back.” He cuddles Jackson deeper into his chest until he’s giggling and hugging Jaebum back. “Do I smell that gross?” He considers taking a quick shower, or at least running to his room to spray a few puffs of cologne, but Jackson shakes his head.

“No, it’s just..” Jackson lowers his head when Jaebum finally pulls away from the hug. “I didn’t expect to see you like this.”

Confused for second, then Jaebum smirks and laces their fingers together. “You mean shirtless?” With Jackson not making eye contact and his ears flushing a deep red, Jaebum softly laughs. “But you’ve seen me like this before?” _Naked, even_ , Jaebum wants to say but doesn’t want to tease Jackson any further.

“I know, but we’ve been alone all those times..”

Jaebum can’t resist his adorable boyfriend any longer. He lifts Jackson’s chin with his index finger and kisses him. He’s kisses him again, and again until both their lips are sensitive and plump. “Don’t worry angel, this-“ He places Jackson’s hands on his chest. “this is yours. I won’t let other people see what’s yours. After Bambam does his measurements, I’ll go put on a shirt okay?”

“That’s not what I meant…” Jackson whispers softly as Jaebum pulls them to the garage. But Jaebum can feel the large smile Jackson is sporting, and basks in the feeling of Jackson’s jealously.

 

Jinyoung and Yugyeom both got along great with Bambam which wasn’t surprising, but what was, was the fact that Yugyeom was unbelievably quiet. Usually, he loves making friends especially if they’re as energetic and loud as he is. But when Jaebum and Jackson walked back into the garage, Yugyeom looked like a lost puppy, covering himself with his shirt, sitting on the floor next to Mark and Youngjae who are sitting on foldable chairs, while Bambam talked to Jinyoung about the cities he visited.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jaebum kicks Yugyeom softly to get his attention.

“Nothing.” Yugyeom mumbles before nodding at Jackson and burring his face in his palms.

“He’s in love.” Mark grins, and Yugyeom groans. “What was it again that you said when he walked in? ‘Holy fuck he’s beautiful’ though mister suave here forgot that he said that out loud for everyone to hear, included Bambam.” 

“He could have pass it off as him saying that to me, but Bam already knows about me and Mark, sorry Yugyeom. If it’s worth anything, he didn’t seem appalled by your confession.” Youngjae chuckles as he traces his fingers along the ridges of Mark’s naked stomach.

“It wasn’t a confession.” Yugyeom pulls at his hair in frustration and lets out a heavy sigh. “Now he’s going to think I’m weird!”

“Well you are, so maybe it’s a good thing that you showed him what he’s getting into from the start!” Jaebum teases and Yugyeom pouts. Jackson sits next to Yugyeom and pats his knee, opting out of patting his naked back. Jaebum sits behind Jackson and spreads his legs so he can wrap himself around Jackson.

 

Once Bambam fills them in on his ideas for the band- which honestly don’t sound too bad, besides his insistence of using bedazzled jean jackets, he starts getting ready to take their measurements. He sets up a mirror against the garage door and a small step just in case he needed it.

“Let’s start with the most handsome.” Bambam says, and everyone looks around because subjectively they all think too highly of themselves, but if Jaebum were to be honest he’d say Mark is the most handsome member of the band, him being close second. “Stop being shy, and come over here.” Bambam points at Yugyeom then to the space in front of him he designated his workspace.

Yugyeom’s eyes almost jump out of their sockets when he clumsily stands up and walks towards Bambam. Next to each other, Jaebum notices how similar yet complimentary they look together. Both around the same height, with long legs and sharp features. It’s a shame Bambam didn’t see Yugyeom with his bass strapped on, because that’s when he looks most confident, Jaebum thinks.

“He has really nice legs.” Jackson points out, with slight envy on the tip of his tongue. Jaebum rests his head on Jackson shoulder and looks over to see Yugyeom tensing every time Bambam touches him.

“But I like yours better.” He says as he squeezes his own thighs against Jackson’s. Jackson leans back against his chest to protest, but Jaebum wraps his arms around his waist and keeps him from moving. “I mean it, they’re strong and beautiful. I love them, I could literally worship them if you’d let me.” He whispers against the shell of Jackson’s ear.

“Okay I believe you!” Jackson squirms away and blushes.

 

Finally Yugyeom is walking back to them, his head in a daze as he accidentally sits on Mark and stumbling into an empty chair. He doesn’t say anything, and no one has to ask him to know what he’s thinking. Yugyeom has it bad, and he and Mark smile sympathetically at him knowing full well what’s he’s getting himself into.

Jaebum is next to get his measurements, so he reluctantly removes his limbs from Jackson and walks towards Bambam. They’re a few feet away, that he can’t make out the low whispers from his friends, but they’re close enough that Jaebum can see Jackson staring at the places where Bambam measures.

They don’t talk much, Bambam and him. Jaebum figures it’s because it’s a job where focus is key, and also he doesn’t really have much to say to someone he just met.

“Alright, turn around. I’m going to measure your shoulders and back now.” Bambam finally speaks, and Jaebum does as he says.

He expected for there to be no chit chat between them like before, but Jaebum tenses when he hears Bambam whisper. “He was my first love, you know. Jackson.”

Jaebum doesn’t know how to react much less respond. Jackson had introduced him as Youngjae’s cousin so he kept his jealously at bay. Jaebum hums in response, trying to nip the conversation before it continued any further. However, Bambam interprets it differently, or simply doesn’t care because he’s continuing.

“I met him, well I should say heard him at one of Youngjae’s birthday parties when we were younger. Jackson had sang him happy birthday, and it was the best thing I had ever heard. After that, I clung to him whenever I saw him. He was the cutest kid, I swear. He was even my first kiss.” Bambam chuckles, but Jaebum finds nothing amusing about it. He thought he was Jackson’s first kiss, not that he asked directly and now he feels like an asshole for being so presumptuous.

He doesn’t know if Bambam was done with his measurements, but all he can think about is heading for his room to think, that he tails out of there ignoring Jinyoung and Jackson calling out to him. He trusts Jackson, he does, but rather than letting his anger take over he’d rather ask Jackson and get rid of any misunderstandings he’s building up.

 

He paces around his room until he hears his door opening and sees Jackson looking at him worriedly. Jackson closes the door behind him and locks it, probably thinking Jaebum would escape and run off again. “What’s wrong? Did Bambam say something mean?” Jackson says from the door.

“Jackson come here.” Jaebum pats the edge of his bed, motioning for Jackson to sit down. “I tell you what’s wrong, but first let me ask you a question okay? I’ll believe whatever you say.” 

Jackson nods and sits on the bed. Jaebum stands in front of him with his hands on Jackson’s thighs.

“Have you kissed Bambam before?” Jackson does nothing but blinks for a moment, looking rather confused.

“No, never. He’s like my little brother!”

Jaebum seems to relax a bit after hearing Jackson’s words, but there was still something he needed to make sure of. “Then, was I your first kiss?”

Jackson’s cheeks tint pink hues and he nods before placing his hands above Jaebum’s. “You were my first.”

Jaebum replies by intertwining their fingers together, and leaning in to kiss Jackson. It’s a rough kiss that grows tender with each passing second, as the feel of Jackson’s lips soften the kiss. Jackson is the first to break away, tilting his head slightly and smiling. “Better?” Jackson asks. Jaebum nods and kisses his nose.

“Why were you upset earlier?” 

Jaebum slumps beside Jackson and leans his head on his shoulder. “He said you were his first love and his first kiss. I got jealous and it pissed me off, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’d be mad too. I think he said that to tease you though, because Bambam never liked me. He just liked my voice. And we’ve never kissed, well besides when we were little and he would kiss me and Youngjae on the cheek, but that was all I swear!”

“I believe you, I always will. I guess we both got jealous today huh?” Jaebum sits up and grins at Jackson’s pouting face.

“I wasn’t jealous.” Jackson playfully pushes Jaebum.

 

“Speaking of which, we’re alone now.” Jaebum kisses a line down his jaw, while his left hand settles on Jackson’s waist. “So you can look and touch all you want.” He blatantly flirts and waits for Jackson to make a move.

Jackson rolls his eyes, but turns his body slightly and lets his hands rake up Jaebum’s stomach and settle on his shoulders. “Your back is very broad, I’m jealous.”    

“Don’t be, because you’re so handsome and fucking beautiful just the way you are.” Jaebum kisses Jackson and let’s his tongue explore the mouth that knows only his taste. When he pulls away, he admires the strands of saliva connecting their lips and the heavy puffs of air coming from Jackson.  

“I’m just so fucking crazy about you.” Jaebum growls before nibbling at Jackson’s bottom lip and letting his hand roam inside Jackson’s brown sweater. He hears Jackson gasp in his mouth as he twerks at the sensitive buds. “I just- fuck. We should head back to the garage.” Jaebum tries to get up, before he forgets all about their friends waiting for them and let’s his dick do all the thinking.

But Jackson holds him by the wrist and smiles at him so angelically, that he has to take a moment to process the words that follow. “I told them to leave when they’re done. I locked the door too..” He motions to the door and Jaebum doesn’t reply, just stares at Jackson in awe. “Sorry, was that bad? Were you going to hang out with them afterwards? I didn’t kn-“ Jaebum stops Jackson’s rambling by pressing their lips hard against one another.

“Fuck Jackson, you’re the best fucking boyfriend. It’s insane how perfect you are.” He runs his fingers through Jackson’s hair and kisses his forehead once it’s clear of any loose strands.

“I’m not, that’s you!” Jackson chuckles but Jaebum shakes his head and frowns.

“I think I need to do something about this.” He thinks out loud and watches as Jackson furrows his brow and wears a concerned expression. “There’s only one way to do this. You trust me, right angel?”   

“I do, but I don’t understand-“

“It’s simple, really.” Jaebum sneaks his hands back inside Jackson’s shirts and lifts it up, removing it completely. He kisses along his collar bone and leaves light bites along his chest. “I’m going to worship your body until you love it as much as I do.”

 

At that, Jackson’s eyes widen but Jaebum doesn’t give him any time to think as he stands up and places a knee in between Jackson’s legs. He hovers over him and presses a soft kiss to his lips before reaching down to undo Jackson’s jeans. Jackson, too embarrassed to look, wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck as his pants and underwear get pulled off. Jaebum bites his lip at Jackson’s half hard dick and stops himself from falling to his knees and bringing it to life with his mouth. No, this is more than getting each other off. Jaebum wants Jackson to truly understand how perfect he is, at least to him.

“There’s just one rule: you can’t touch me. If you follow it, I’ll give you a present that I think you’ll love very much.” Jackson nods and Jaebum smirks. “Okay now lie back on the bed.” He watches as Jackson shimmies back on a new pair of sheets that his mother had whispered to him the other day she had bought for him. “I guess it was good that I went out and bought new sheets huh?” She had casually said the day Jackson spent the night, insinuating things he was glad she didn’t say out loud, saving Jackson the embarrassment.  

Jaebum removes his jeans, not wanting the material to feel uncomfortable against Jackson’s skin. He leaves his boxers on though, to make sure he doesn’t do more than the task at hand. Though the sight of Jackson spread naked on his bed, makes his dick twitch and his eyes darken. He climbs on the bed and straddles Jackson’s waist, rubbing his bulge against Jackson’s slowly to tease.

Jackson was about to reach for Jaebum’s hands when he remembered the rule they had set earlier. His arms fall to his side and clutch handfuls of bed sheets. Jaebum leans forward and kisses Jackson’s forehead, now with a few beads of sweat rolling down.

 

“Your eyes” He kisses both of them softly. “are so beautiful. They’re the most gorgeous shade of brown I have ever seen. Your nose” another kiss to the tip of his nose. “is cuter than all the puppies in the world.” He hears Jackson giggle and take the opportunity to kiss his lips, but pulls away when he feels Jackson kiss back. “These lips. The voice that came out of these lips on the day we first met, had me fall for you in a second. They’re soft, and plump, and I could kiss them all day long if you’d let me.”   

“I would.” He hears Jackson whisper. He smiles and kisses Jackson once more before continuing.

“Your neck is the perfect size for me to place kisses all over. You know, I dream about leaving marks all around so people would know you’re mine. I bet you’d look fucking sexy with my hickeys around your neck.” He grazes his teeth along his throat and feels Jackson shudder beneath him.

“Jaebum..” Jackson’s voice trembles. Jaebum can feel Jackson’s dick against his ass, fully hard and begging for attention.

Jaebum gets off of Jackson and spreads his leg making enough room for him to kneel comfortably between Jackson’s thighs. He leans forward, placing his arms on each side of Jackson for support and takes one of his nipple into his mouth. Jaebum tugs on it gently, using his tongue right after to soothe away any pain.

“You’re always so sensitive and responsive; the moans you make when I play with your nipples are so god damn sexy.” He takes the other nipple in between his teeth, and Jackson arches his back.

“Jaebum.. please.” Jackson tightens his grip around the bed sheets and softly begs.

“Don’t worry angel, I’m getting there.” Jaebum kisses down his chest, and carefully presses his lips against every dip and ridge on his taut stomach. He traces Jackson’s navel with his tongue and with a final kiss he sits back on his heels, admiring Jackson’s lustful body. “You really are beautiful, incredibly beautiful. And mine.”

“Jaebum.. I need- I’m” Jackson doesn’t need to finish his sentence for Jaebum to know what he wants. He sees Jackson’s dick covered in precum, throbbing desperately for release.

“You’re close baby? Just from my words?” Jackson puffs out his bottom lip and nods. “Touch yourself for me. Pretend it’s my hand, my mouth.” Jaebum doesn’t say more, and Jackson quickly brings his hands down to wrap around himself. With a shaky sigh from Jackson’s lips, Jaebum smirks and falls to his stomach.

 

Spending a few seconds watching Jackson pleasure himself with his name being the only coherent word coming out, he finally gets back to what he started. Jaebum take Jackson’s right leg and throws it over his shoulder, kissing his inner thigh. “They taste so sweet.” He hums. “Like honey.” Jaebum sucks a few marks along his thighs, until he reaches the sensitive skin right below Jackson’s balls.

He kisses the hand Jackson has holding the base of his dick and moves over to the left leg. He scatters kisses and more love bites, speaking sweet nothings that has Jackson thrusting up and into his hands.

“J-Jaebum…”  Jackson looks down at him, mouth agape with a thin trail of saliva falling from the corner of his mouth. Jaebum falls to Jackson’s left side, and reaches for his lips with his own. Jackson works his right hand frantically, as he moans into Jaebum mouth.

Jaebum gladly swallows ever moan, and when Jackson’s mouth hangs open, mid orgasm, Jaebum whispers, “I’m so, so lucky to be your boyfriend.”

 

Jackson’s hand and stomach are both sticky with come and Jaebum chuckles at Jackson scrunching up his nose trying to think of how to clean himself. So Jaebum uses the edge of his bedsheet that had come undone and wipes Jackson’s stomach with it. Jackson motions at his dirty hand, but Jaebum smirks and takes his hand and brings it to his lips. He sucks each finger clean, accentuating with a pop each time he removes one.

“I love these hands, so I have to make sure they’re fully clean.” He smiles at the tired yet doubtful look Jackson is giving him.

“What about you?” Jackson asks while Jaebum puts his arm beneath Jackson’s head and throws a blanket over them, his dick still painfully hard.

“I’m okay. This was about you. Do you realize how amazing you are now?” Jackson nuzzles into his chest and nods. “Good, because I don’t want you to think of yourself as anything less than perfect. But if you want, I’ll be happy to refresh your mind whenever.” They fall into a comfortable silence, breathing each other in and stealing kisses every so often.

 

“Do you think everyone left?” Jackson asks wide-eyed, probably realizing that they were quite vocal, and if there was anyone in the house they would have definitely heard them.

“They better have. I’ll go check though.” He kisses Jackson before sighing and getting out of his comfortable position. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I’ll bring it to you.”

“Juice?”

“Alright, I’ll be back angel.”

Jackson nods and he walks out the door, fixing his underwear to hide the semi that’s finally gone down, hoping no one would still be in the garage. He opens the door and finds it completely empty, sighing in relief.

In the kitchen, he pours two glasses of apple juice and snatches a few bags of chips just in case Jackson wanted something to eat. Almost out the kitchen, he spots something that catches his eye, a few neon post-it notes that he recognized as the same ones Bambam was using to write down their measurements.  He found a total of four.

“Sorry, I was only teasing. They say tense shoulders are better for tailoring suits, sorry again!”

“Tell Jackson I’ll cover for him, so he can stay as long as he wants.”

“Jinyoung farted on your mic :o”

And his personal favorite, from his best friend, “Fuck you, a warning would have been nice, pervert!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this month has been crazy omg!  
> i should be writing more in the next few weeks, so hopefully i dont take years to update lol  
> ps i cant believe the overwhelming love and support i've been getting for this fic, thank you thank you all so much♥♥ also follow me on tumblr @okjb bc sometimes I answer asks and give a few spoilers :")


	10. prove it

After a while of silent snacking, Jackson brings his cup of juice to his lips which give him the perfect opportunity to stare at Jaebum. With his hair messy, most probably because of him, and his pursed lips as he reads through an intense part of his novel, Jackson thinks that Jaebum gets more handsome as the seconds pass. He never thought the perfect person existed, but he does and that person likes him and now he’s staring right at him.

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum asks as he scoots closer on the bed, his book long forgotten, and kisses Jackson’s cheek. With Jaebum still only in his underwear, and Jackson stark naked wrapped in Jaebum comforter, it didn’t feel as sexual as it did an hour ago. Now it feels relaxing and it surprises Jackson that he could even feel this sort of comfortability with another person.

“I was just wondering about the present you promised me.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Jaebum’s eyes widen and he jumps out of the bed, running out the room.

When he returns, the sight makes Jackson laugh incredibly loud. Jaebum, panting against the door frame from his short run to the garage, with a guitar strapped along his naked torso. It reminds him of New York; he’s never been, but in movies they always showed tall, chiseled men playing guitars naked along the boardwalk of New York City. The thought of Jaebum doing the same makes him giggle more.

 

Jaebum sits on the edge of the bed after catching his breath, and strums his guitar to tune it. “It’s not that great of a present, but I wrote this for you. If you like it, I’m thinking of using it as our recording song. This is only the acoustic version though.”

Jackson, still trying to get passed the fact that Jaebum wrote a song for him, nods as Jaebum waits for a signal to start.  Jaebum coughs and tries to get his voice in the right octave before hitting the first cord.

Jackson is lost in the movement of Jaebum’s fingers at first. He hadn’t seen nor heard Jaebum play before, but now he’s certain that Jaebum could’ve made the perfect lead guitarist. How he holds the neck of the guitar looks so comfortable and the way his fingers strum so effortlessly, Jackson’s idea of Jaebum being perfect only becomes resolute.

Staring too long at his hands, Jackson focuses his attention back on Jaebum. His voice is low and intimate, making Jackson shiver as Jaebum never breaks eye contact. Jackson wants to close his eyes and let his mind go blank of everything that isn’t Jaebum singing, but instead he focuses on the lyrics.

_“I hug you tightly so we can be closer, so we can’t be apart. So we can be closer to each other, I hope that you understand my heart.”_

When Jaebum sings the last note, Jackson is torn between emotions. He’s happy, because Jaebum wrote this song for him while thinking of him. He’s holding back tears because everything that Jaebum sang was what he’s been thinking also. He’s also feeling a bit possessive over the fact that this song might be played to the world, and at the same time he feels proud of that fact.

“So?” Jaebum reaches for his hand, and tries to gage his reaction.

Not really sure what he should say first, he decides to say the first thing that comes to mind. “Is it even possible to turn this song rock?”

Jaebum chuckles. “Some loud drums and heavy bass, and you can turn anything into a rock song. But what did you think about the song?”

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” Jackson answers honestly, and if he weren’t naked beneath the blankets, he would’ve flung himself and hugged Jaebum by now.

Jaebum grins, and places his guitar safely on the floor before jumping on top of Jackson and pulling up the comforter to make room for him. Jackson shakes his head and fights to keep Jaebum away, but easily fails with the way Jaebum looks at him so he opens up and let Jaebum hug his waist and nuzzle into his neck. “I’m so glad you like it.”  Jackson wants to retort with something like ‘duh’ or ‘of course’ but he smiles instead and lets himself be Jaebum’s personal, naked, teddy bear.

 

After a long nap and Jaebum showered, they walk hand in hand to Jackson’s house, because as much as they’d like to spend all day cuddling and showering each other in sappy flirtations they both have homework to catch up on and their college careers unfortunately have no concept of affection or love. So they walk much slower then normal and stop when they find something remotely interesting like a dandelion or a cute dog.

“So Bambam and Yugyeom?” Jaebum chuckles.

“I think they’d be really cute together.” Jackson says as he swings their hands forward. “Oh, are you excited to record this weekend?”

“I’m very excited. It still doesn’t feel real. This wouldn’t be happening if it weren’t for you.” Jaebum squeezes his hand.

“No, if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have almost missed the chance to talk to that producer at the party.”

Jaebum shakes his head in protest, and Jackson playfully sighs in defeat.

“If you’re not busy, would you like to come with me?” Jaebum stops them when his house finally comes to view.

“Really? Would that be okay?”

“Of course, if you were there I’m sure I’ll do much better. You can bring Youngjae also, I’m sure Mark feels the same. Bambam would probably make Yugyeom nervous so we should wait on that.” Jaebum laughs and Jackson nods.

“I’ll be there then.”

“Great, now let’s get you home.” Jaebum pulls on his hand but Jackson doesn’t budge.

“Wait.” He says as presses his chaste lips against Jaebum's. “That was a goodbye kiss, and if I don’t see you until then, here’s your good luck kiss.”

This time he licks his lips and grabs Jaebum by his t-shirt, pulling him closer and kisses him. Jaebum relaxes into the kiss and pulls on Jackson’s bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Jackson gladly lets him, ignoring the fact that they’re making out in front of someone’s house, only a few feet away from his own.

Jackson moans into Jaebum’s mouth as he feels hands squeezing at his butt. He finally comes back to reality as Jaebum pulls away with a smirk. Jaebum’s lips are red and plump and he can only imagine how his own look.

“That was one hell of a good luck kiss, I’m sure we’re going to kick ass now.”

Jackson blushes and runs his tongue over his bottom lip before straightening his clothes. Jaebum reassure him he looks good and with a finally kiss to the cheek, Jackson runs home, waving back every other second.

 

During his designated break from homework, he calls Youngjae to tell him about tagging along with the band. Youngjae, who is groaning through the phone because apparently Jackson broke his concentration on a game agrees.

“Should we make posters?” Youngjae now cheers through the phone.

“I think we’ll be there more for moral support, we don’t want to distract them.”

“So no on a blowjob before they play, okay I understand.”

“Youngjae!”

“You know it’s great that we can talk about this sort of stuff now, I feel like we’ve grown in this friendship a lot.”

“It’s still embarrassing.” Jackson slumps in his desk chair as he hears his best friend laugh.

“There’s nothing embarrassing about being a healthy sexual adult with the person you like.” Youngjae teases and Jackson covers his face with the sleeves of his cardigan even though no one can see him. “And you know you can always come to me if you have questions right? I don’t mean to pat my own back or anything, but I’m pretty knowledgeable in the area.”

“Oh my god Youngjae, Yes I know thanks.” Jackson ends the call, too embarrassed to continue on the topic and tries to focus back on his accounting assignments.  

 

The next two days Jackson doesn’t see Jaebum at all. They’re both busy with school work, and even though Jaebum insisted, Jackson didn’t want to interrupt or distract him by showing up during band practice. But Jackson doesn’t complain because Jaebum sends him selfies and cheesy text messages of how much he misses him. At first Jackson plays it off, saying they saw each other a few days ago and would be seeing each other on Sunday. But by the twentieth message on Friday, he started sending Jaebum pictures and messages as well, being equally as affectionate.

 

**What are you doing? Finished all your hw?**

_Yeah I just got back from playing with Youngjae’s new puppy at the park._

_How is band practice?_

**Great, but I miss you.**

_Silly, I sent you a selfie this morning._

**Not the same**

**I wanna see you right now**

 

Jackson should have told him to get back to practice since tomorrow is the big day, but he missed Jaebum just as much so he opens the camera app on his phone and records a five second video of him waving and smiling, in hope that Jaebum would send him one as well.

But instead Jaebum send him several confusing messages.

 

**Jackson**

**……….**

**?????**

**What are you wearing**

 

Jackson frowns and looks down at his outfit. He is wearing a dark pair of jeans and one of Youngjae’s loose tank tops because the puppy had peed on his sweater. He didn’t know if Jaebum found it weird but he was feeling a bit self-conscious. He sent Jaebum a text explaining the day’s events and definitely wasn’t expecting the next reply.

 

**You look really sexy**

**I can’t stop looking at the video**

 

Jackson bites his lower lip and feels his cheeks burn a flush red. In his own opinion he felt gross and sweaty, but now his body feels hot and he lets out a breathy moan as he rereads the messages. He really wants to ask Jaebum if he could come over, but he also doesn’t want him to miss probably the most important band practice of his life.

However, Jaebum has no problem saying what he wants.

 

**Jackson I really need to see you right now.**

**Are your parents home?**

**Can I come over later**

 

Jackson considers saying yes, he really wants him to. Although instead he tells Jaebum that he’d only distract him and they’ll get to be together after the recording session tomorrow. Jaebum agrees and after 10 minutes of no replies Jackson get up to head for the shower.

About to remove his shirt in the bathroom, his phone vibrates and finds a message from Jaebum saying Jinyoung had to run an errand for his mother so they’re taking a longer break and if he can call him. So Jackson turns off the water in the shower and sits on the lid of his toilet and calls Jaebum.

“Hi Jaeb-”

“Jackson.” He hears Jaebum breathe hard. “Where are you angel? Are you alone right now?”

Jackson nods but then remembers Jaebum can’t see him. “I was about to shower.” Jaebum hums, and Jackson pouts because he really wishes he could kiss him right about now. “Where are you?”

“My room.”

“Jaebum… I know I’ll see you tomorrow but I really miss you.”

“Fuck.” Jaebum whispers. “I miss you so much too angel. I keep stopping myself from running to you. All I want to do is kiss you and touch you.”

“Jaebum…” Jackson whimpers. He squeezes his thighs together, embarrassed that just Jaebum’s voice can have him this heavily aroused.

“Jackson, I’m going to ask you something but if you’re not okay with it in the slightest let me know and I’ll drop it okay?”

“Okay.” Jackson swallows.

“How would you feel about phone sex? I’m really fucking hard and just hearing your voice makes me crazy, but I also want you to be comfortable. We can just hang up and I’ll take care of-“

“Okay.”

“Okay to what?” Jaebum hesitantly asks.

“P-phone sex…” Jackson can feel his neck burning in embarrassment.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

Jackson wants to laugh or roll his eyes because Jaebum is always careful with him, and it doesn’t change even when they’re only connected by phone. “I’m hard too.” He decides to help ease Jaebum’s mind.

He hears shuffling from the line, and Jackson figures it’s probably Jaebum locking the door and sitting on his bed.

 “Sorry baby, I was locking the door. What are you doing right now?”

Jackson looks around confused, because he isn’t doing anything and he’s not sure if he’s supposed to be talking sexy. “Uh sitting?”

He hears Jaebum laugh softly and he closes his eyes imagining them being together and Jaebum breathing against his ear like he usually does.

“You were going to shower, are you naked right now?”

“Not yet.” Jackson holds his phone by his neck as he pulls his shirt off, nearly dropping his phone. He stands up and pulls of his pants and underwear quickly before sitting back on the cold lid. He yelps slightly at the cold contrast but doesn’t find it unpleasant.

“I wish I could see you, I bet you’re blushing. How I wish I could kiss those rosy cheeks of yours.”

 

Jackson bites his bottom lip trying to suppress the moan that sounds twice as loud in the echo of the bathroom. He has yet to touch himself, yet the pit of his stomach is burning from only hearing Jaebum’s voice. Jackson’s not sure if it’s the courage of being alone or knowing that Jaebum is in the exact same situation, but Jackson grows bold and just wants both of them to feel good.

“Just my cheeks?”

“Fuck. No, I want to kiss every inch of your body, make you feel good with just my tongue.”

Jackson moans loudly as he finally gives in. He puts his phone on speaker and places it near next to him before reaching between his legs to stroke his erection. His own hand doesn’t feel as good as Jaebum’s but he closes his eyes and thinks back to when Jaebum had his lips around him.

“Jaebum..” He breathes heavy and hears Jaebum cursing softly.

“I’m here angel, tell me what you want?”

“I want you Jaebum… to-to touch me and make me come.”

“Fuck Jackson. You don’t know what you do to me. You know you taste so fucking good, if I were there I’d use my hands to touch your cute sensitive nipples, while I let you fuck my mouth.”

Jackson whimpers as he brings one hand up to his chest, and tightens the fist around his shaft. “More.” Jackson begs, not sure for what, but probably for Jaebum to continue his dirty talk as it turns him on incredibly so. He arches his back and he can feel his orgasm approaching at full speed. “Jaebum… I’m-I” He forgets his own language for a moment as he stutters out only oh’s and ah’s. But Jaebum knowing his body better than he does, talks him through it.

“You’re close, right baby? You’ve been so good angel, I want you to come for me.”

Jackson pants hard as he tilts his head and reaches back to hold on to something for support, tossing his phone to the floor in the wake. But Jackson pays no mind to it, as his body tenses and releases onto his hand and stomach, repeating Jaebum’s name until he comes down from his high.

 

Once he steadies his breathing and cleans himself off lazily with tissue paper, figuring that he could clean himself better in the shower. He now worriedly reaches for his phone, which thankfully has no scratches and checks if Jaebum is still on the line since he hadn’t heard from him. The call is still connected and Jackson turns off the speaker mode before pressing it to his ear again.

“Hi.”

Jaebum chuckles and his voice is a bit rough. “Hey angel.”

“Uhm was that uh- good? Did you uhm-“

“That was amazing, and yes I came so fucking hard after hearing you sound so sexy.”

Jackson gasps and he hears Jaebum laughing.

“Did you enjoy it too?”

“Yeah, but..”

“But?”

“Now I’m really excited to see you tomorrow.” He pouts and turns on the shower.

“Me too angel.”

Jackson is about to tell him he’s going to get in the shower, when Jaebum curses saying Jinyoung finally returned and he has to head back to practice. Jackson wishes him good luck, and promises to be there tomorrow. He ends the call and nearly falls to the floor when he finds a text from his mother that only reads “Come to the kitchen. We need to talk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum had probably an hour of sleep, though he doesn’t feel tired or sleepy at all. His thoughts racing at a million miles per second and his emotions just as jumbled. He’s excited, nervous, scared, thrilled, and it feels even more amazing knowing Jackson is going to be with him through it all.

His mother had woken him up with a table set of food to help energize him. It looked great but Jaebum was too excited to eat, saying he’ll probably get hungry once it’s all over. But his mother being his mother forced him to sit and eat enough fruit until she was satisfied. The fruit did make him feel better, but he’d never admit it out loud.

 

Now a little over an hour until they go record, the band heads to their favorite pizza place. He and Jinyoung were practically raised on the pizza, and they introduced it to the band soon after their second practice and it just became their go to place. A place they’d go to after an intense practice, or after a fight that only the comradery of pizza and beer could fix. It was the bands second home, if you count Jaebum’s garage as their first.

“Don’t forget the tempo slows down after the bridge.” “If your voice feels too hoarse, don’t try and hit those high notes.”

They give each other last minute pointers, as they try to ignore the clock on the wall, slowly counting down to their fate.

“I should be an intern teacher at the preschool right about this time, yet here I am, in leather pants about to record a demo.” Jinyoung thinks out loud and smiles down at his calloused hands, with no regret in his voice.

 “Probably a professional dancer.” Yugyeom says.

“Skateboarder or stay at home dad.” Mark says and everyone just stares at him waiting for an explanation, because they’ve never seen him skate and he’s never said anything that suggested he’d want kids. “I’m lazy.” Mark shrugs, like that answers all their questions, which surprisingly does.

“Thanks for believing in the band guys.” Jaebum sincerely says.

“It pains me to say this, but I can speak for the band when I say that we believed in you. You and your stupidly convincing dream of a band.” Jinyoung pats his shoulder and Yugyeom and Mark both nod.

“I probably wouldn’t have even made it to high school if it weren’t for you and the band.” Yugyeom’s smile is bitter at the memory but thankful.

“Stop, I didn’t do anything.” Jaebum grumbles, embarrassed at the attention. “Anyway, we should head on out already.” He stands up and primps out his vintage Metallica shirt, thinking he should’ve gone with his Pantera shirt instead.

As they walk out, he sends Jackson a text letting him know they’ll get to the studio in ten minutes. Jaebum had sent Jackson several texts in the morning, with no reply to any of them, so he prays everything is okay and that he’ll see him in a bit.

 

The studio is everything he imagines and more. With individuals recording rooms, to larger one with band equipment already set up for them. Eddie greets them and shows them to a small lounge so they can discuss the details.

“So we’ll record three songs, your choice and then I’ll make several copies. I’ll send them to my boss and see what he thinks, and if he likes them we send them out to label that we work in conjunction with.”

“And if he doesn’t like us?” Jinyoung asks.

“I doubt that he won’t since I’m a fan of your music, and I’ve never been wrong but if he happens to not dig the music, we can always start over and record again. So don’t worry.” He gives a reassuring smile that’s not really comforting Jaebum’s nerves.

He looks out to the door to look for Jackson, but no luck so he checks his phone again.

“Still nothing?” Mark looks over his shoulder. Jaebum shakes his head. “Don’t worry they’ll be here, let’s go set up.” Mark pushes him to the recording booth and Jaebum runs his fingers through his hair, trying to stay focus.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Eddie announces through the intercom. Jaebum nods. He looks out through the large glass window to the seats beside Eddie, and finds them empty. He frowns, but Jinyoung pokes his side. ‘This is your dream.’ Jinyoung whispers. Somehow the words don’t sit well with him, but he shakes it off and signals Mark to start the count.

 

They start with their most popular song, a head banging song with heavy bass and powerful lyrics giving the government a big fuck you, (always a crowd pleaser). By the end of the song, they spot Youngjae running in giving them two thumbs up. Jaebum wants to go ask him about Jackson, but Eddie tells them to continue with the second song.

The song is more upbeat, with a catchy chorus and a killer guitar solo. Jinyoung nails it perfectly and Jaebum ends the song hitting a strong high note.

“You guys are doing great, let’s go into the last song.” Eddie complements them.

Jaebum makes eye contact with Youngjae, who understands the look because he shrugs and shakes his head. Jaebum sighs as he straps on a guitar.

They start the song he wrote for Jackson, and if he were here he’d be surprised and probably laugh at the new arrangement. Without the personal lyrics, it sounds like any other rock song.

As he starts singing the chorus, he looks up towards the entrance and spots Jackson breathing hard, clutching his knees with his hands. Youngjae notices Jackson too because he rushes towards him, mouthing something Jaebum can’t make out. But Jackson brushes him off, as he moves closer into the room to stand behind Eddie and look right at Jaebum.

Jackson smiles, and it’s almost an apology. Jaebum smiles back reassuringly and sings the rest of the song while staring only at Jackson. Eddie calls them out of the booth, and Jaebum runs to Jackson as soon as he takes off the guitar.

He cups Jackson’s cheeks, and up close they look a bit puffy. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Jackson shakes his head and nods towards the band. “I’ll tell you later, this is more important. Go talk to them.” Jackson removes Jaebum’s hands from his cheek and gives them a small kiss before pushing him towards Eddie.

 

“I think it all sounded great, three different songs showcasing your talents. It’s definitely a bold move, but it suits you all. I’ll play it back for you and then I’ll give you all some copies. But I have a great feeling about this.”

“Thanks.” Jaebum mutters, too distracted by Jackson who’s being hugged by Youngjae. “Sorry, I have to step out for a minute.” He pats Jinyoung’s shoulder, putting him in charge and walks towards Jackson. “Let’s go talk outside.”

Youngjae smiles sadly and heads towards Mark.

They walk hand in hand in silence outside.

  

“I’m so sorry Jaebum…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok okay i know it ended angsty but its not really lmao like on the angst scale from 1-10 it's like a 3!  
> don't worry, it's nothing really bad. as i've said im trying to make this fic as angst free as possible lol


	11. beliefs and facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // uh slight homophobia mention //

Jaebum didn’t think he and Jackson would ever have an awkward moment together; as opposite as they were to each other, they just always clicked, perfectly. But now, he can’t find it in him to say anything.

Jaebum had been the one to lead them outside the recording studio, but it was Jackson who pulled them into the alley a few feet away. It was Jackson who let go of his hand to squat down and cradle his face with his hands, and it was Jackson who begged Jaebum not to say anything first.

So here he is, leaning against the dirty wall of a used book store anxiously waiting for Jackson to say something, anything really, because it was eating at him knowing Jackson is dealing with something serious on his own. But he also can’t out right ask Jackson to spill everything, not when he’s clearly distressed and running his fingers through his equally stressed hair.

“I’m sorry.” Jackson repeats for the second time, and Jaebum balls his fists, shaking his head trying to get Jackson to understand that there is nothing to be sorry about. Jackson sighs heavily and stands up, wobbling to stand in front of Jaebum. “I-I uhm I-I”

Jaebum can’t take to watch his sweet boyfriend hold back his tears any longer, so he pulls him into his arms and keeps him in place with one hand placed gently behind his neck and the other on his lower back. He doesn’t need to say anything more, because Jackson is sobbing into his shoulder, loud enough to have some passerby spare them a few distasteful looks, but Jaebum only holds him tighter until he hears Jackson’s cries turn into soft sniffles.

“Sorry… Jaebum.”

“Stop. Jackson, don’t apologize. You don’t have a fucking thing to be sorry for. I’m here now, so cry all you want, and tell me when you’re ready okay?” Jaebum pulls away to swipe his thumbs across Jackson’s puffy eyes. Jackson nods and after a few hiccups, he manages a small smile.

 

“You played my song..”

“We did.” He would’ve grinned if not for the fact that he knows Jackson is deflecting.

“It sounded great.” Jaebum hums is response. “I almost missed it…” Jackson says softly.

Rather than ask why, Jaebum takes a hold of Jackson’s hand, and runs his thumb soothingly across waiting for Jackson to explain.   

“My mom heard. Us on the phone, yesterday.” Jackson looks down, but tightens the grip on their hands. _Oh_. _Fuck_. “She got mad, because she thought you were taking advantage of me. So I told her we were dating and s-she didn’t know you were a guy so she got even more upset. She cried… a lot but she said it was because she felt like I couldn’t trust her enough to talk to her.”

“Fuck Jackson, I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” Jaebum kicks back at the wall, angry at himself for not thinking about Jackson. “I shouldn’t have suggested-“

“It’s not your fault.” Jackson squeezes their hands together. “I wanted it too… and I don’t regret it because now she knows about us and me. But now she won’t let me see you, at least not for a while. And I don’t get paid for being in the choir so I don’t have enough money saved to move out, but if-”

“Don’t even think about it.” He cuts off Jackson’s rambling. “I know you love your family, and I don’t want you to choose me over them because I know you won’t be happy. We’ll figure this out okay, do you still have your phone?” Jackson nods. “We’ll make this work, I’ll go visit your parents. I should introduce myself to them now that they know. I’ll see you at school too, alright? So no more sneaking out!”

“But I couldn’t miss today!” Jackson whines, and Jaebum realizes again how much Jackson means to him.

 

He kisses Jackson, and it’s a kiss different from what they’ve shared together. With their lips trembling against each other, it’s a slow kiss with their feelings seeping out in each strand of saliva that passes between them. Jaebum knows how urgent the kiss is, he never thought there’d be a time where he wouldn’t be able to kiss Jackson this easily, so he indulges and he feels Jackson do the same. Jackson attaches their lips seconds after Jaebum pulls away for air, he grips at Jaebum’s shirt so tightly that he knows when he lets go the wrinkles will stay until he throws the shirt in the wash.  

When he finally pulls away, he looks at Jackson and for a moment he forgets they’re in some dirty alley, he forgets that minutes ago he sang for the opportunity of a life time, because none of that matters when he’s with Jackson. He feels three words at the tip of his tongue that he feels have been there for a long while now, but he keeps his mouth shut, wanting to save them for the most perfect moment that Jackson truly deserves.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home.” Jaebum ignores Jackson’s protests saying he should get back to the band, and walks as close to him as possible.

The walk isn’t silent, if fact it’s filled with meaningful conversations, about how the rest of the performance went, and how Jackson is struggling with a certain accounting class. They share laughs and smiles but Jaebum feels it in the pit of his stomach; uncertainty.

“This is good enough.” Jackson sadly smiles and nods his head towards his house a few blocks away. “Monday?” The loaded question holding too much meaning for a simple word.

“Yeah, we’ll see each other on Monday.” Jaebum does his best to sound positive and waves at Jackson, before turning around.

 

He’s not really sure how he got back to the recording studio, but Jinyoung shakes his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts.

“We should hear by them sometime this coming week.” Mark, Youngjae, and Yugyeom had left, and only Jaebum and Jinyoung were left in the studio lounge with left over pizza and beer, as Eddie had left to take a call earlier. “So are you going to tell me what happened?”

So Jaebum tells his best friend everything that happened within the past hour, and his current thoughts. He’s never had to act strong and tough in front of Jinyoung, so he lets a few tears slip out knowing he won’t be judged.

“That’s it?” Jinyoung asks passively once Jaebum collects himself, as if the situation has such a simple solution.  “I knew Jackson was different, but it’s something else seeing how much you like him.” Jinyoung smiles and pats Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum rolls his eyes, because he doesn’t understand how Jinyoung can act so, _so happy?_   “Listen, Jackson’s mom doesn’t sound like the problem is with Jackson being gay nor with you being his boyfriend, well maybe, but I don’t see what’s wrong. Sure you can’t see Jackson right now, but it’s not like you haven’t gone days without seeing each other.” Jaebum nods. “All you have to do is go over when the time is right and introduce yourself. But for the time being, Jackson and his parents need time to figure this out, because you know how it is living here and being ourselves.”

Jaebum sighs because he does know, and it’s probably the main reason he wanted to start a band in the first place. Because living in a conservative religious community, being anything but ordinary is something that most people can’t seem to accept. And besides his mother and friends, Jaebum never bothered to care about appearances. He dressed a little too edgy, swore a little too much, and broke one too many rules, but Jackson is different, the exact opposite actually.

So he can’t do what he’s always done, and chooses to listen to Jinyoung’s advice instead. He’d be there for Jackson and charm his parents.

“Come on, you’re the lead singer of the band who just recorded a demo, you’re a med student, and you have an adorable boyfriend, have some faith in yourself!” 

Jaebum clicks his teeth, and smiles at his best friend for being right. 

“Let’s go home now. I’ll even help you pick out something to wear for when you have to meet the ‘rents.” Jinyoung grins a little too wide, and Jaebum’s pretty sure his best friend has been talking to Bambam way too much that he gives him a worrisome look.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Grounded huh?”

“I’m 22, I can’t be grounded anymore Youngjae.” Jackson groans into his pillow as Youngjae pats his back empathetically. “I just can’t see Jaebum for a bit.” Jackson had managed to sneak back home without being noticed, and texted Youngjae if he could come over because being alone only made him feel worse.

“Which doesn’t make sense. I mean, it’s not like you both wear a large sign that says ‘we’re gay and dating’ and it’s not like we’re royalty for them to forbid you from dating.” Youngjae rolls his eyes and kicks his feet.

“My uncle is a priest and appearances matter a lot to my mother. It’s not like I told her I failed a course, it’s a lot to take in so I understand. I understand, but…”

“Still fucking sucks.” Youngjae finishes his sentence, and Jackson couldn’t have said it better. “So what are you going to do now?”

Jackson wanted to wait until his mother calms down, but that could be ages, and he couldn’t wait that long to be apart from Jaebum. So he’ll ask Jaebum to come over for dinner on Monday and pray things go smoothly.

“I’ll talk to my parents after church tomorrow.”

“Good luck.”

 

Church was surprisingly uneventful. Jackson forced himself to wake up earlier then the sun to attend the earliest mass with his parents. He joined the choir, and everything seemed normal for an hour. Though his hands were shaking, and his voice cracked several times, something that he knows his parents picked up on but didn’t comment on.

Afterwards, they went back home and had breakfast; the normality of it all eating away at Jackson that he just had to say something.

“Mom, dad, I have something I want to talk to you both about.” He watches his parents carefully, as they stiffen in their chairs and the grips on their coffee mugs tighten.

“Not now Jackson, we’re eating.” His mother says, ending the conversation before it even began, and Jackson is in no position to mention that most of their serious talks happen over a meal. So Jackson nods, chewing on a bland piece of toast, and waits for what seems to be the longest breakfast ever to end.  

Jackson offers to do the dishes once their plates are empty. It gives his parents a few more minutes of pretending things are what they used to be, and it gives Jackson time to think his speech over. He knows what he wants to say, and he knows that after he says it things won’t be the same anymore. But Jackson’s never been this sure about anything before he met Jaebum, and his resolve has never been stronger.   

 

As Jackson pats his hands clean on his jeans, he walks into their living room where he finds his mother looking at his baby pictures that decorate the walls in awe.

“He got a call from work- your father.” His mother says, with her back still turn to him. She finally faces him, and points to the couch while taking a seat on the decorative chair across it. Normally he’d frown at the fact that they’re not sitting close enough to hug, but then again this isn’t any other day. So Jackson takes a deep breath, and musters up every last once of courage within him.

“Mom, I-“

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Jackson looks at up, confused, as his mother smiles softly. “I was so overwhelmed with everything that I responded horribly yesterday. I talked with your father and he made me realize how poorly I reacted. It’s not your fault, none of this is.”

Jackson grips at his knees, and nods.

“I’m at ends with myself right now, with what I believe and what I know. I know that you are my son and I love you incredibly much, but you have to understand how hard it is for me to accept the fact that you’re dating another man.”   

Jackson hadn’t realized he was crying until a tear falls onto the back of his palm. “I do.”

“And I can’t even begin to imagine how you felt when you realized who you were. It breaks my heart knowing you couldn’t come to us about it. And I know he can’t be a bad person since you like him so much, enough to sneak out of the house to see him.” Jackson looks up terrified, but his mother only chuckles. “So I’m going to try. It’s not easy throwing away my wish of grandchildren, or going against what I believe in, but as much as I can, I’m going to try.”

“Mom…” Jackson sniffles, and hiccups when his mother sits beside him and wraps her arms around him.

“But you do understand how hard it’s going to be?”

He does. Especially since his mother, who he considers to be the most liberal in his family responded the way she did, there’s no way knowing how his family or close family friends will react. But that’s all something he’ll deal with later, with Jaebum by his side.

“Can I invite Jaebum over for dinner tomorrow?”

“Sure, but dinner only.”

It’s going to take a while, Jackson thinks, but he’s sure that his mother will grow to like Jaebum.

 

 

“I’m not grounded Bam, don’t believe everything Youngjae says.” Jackson groans into his phone, while waiting for his first class to start.

“So things are okay? Have you talked to Jaebum?”

“Yes, and yes. I’ll call you later, class is about to start.”

He purposely ends the call, because he didn’t want to lie to his friend and say he’s talked to Jaebum. Truth is, Jaebum hadn’t texted him at all this weekend, and he knows Jaebum is blaming himself but every time he reached for his phone he’d place it back down. He didn’t want their conversations to focus around either one of them worrying. And after the conversation with his mother, he really wanted to tell Jaebum all about it in person.

So he sits through his first class, hoping to find Jaebum afterwards by medical building.

Although he should have realized how large the building actually is, and the amount of students that go in and out by the minute. Because now he’s losing faith and decides to walk out and find somewhere to sit before calling Jaebum. He should have known that sitting out by the art building, with the many picnic tables would be where he’d find Jaebum.   

“Jackson!”

He spots Jaebum running up to him, his chest heaving once he stops in front of him. Jackson notices small differences from the last time they saw each other. Jaebum’s eyes a little lidded from probably not sleeping enough, and his hair extra messy. He’s still as handsome as ever, Jackson thinks, before hugging him as tightly as he can.

 

“Fuck, I missed you so much.” Jaebum breathes against his ear, and Jackson mumbles into his shoulder that he misses him just as much. “Are you hungry? Do you want to go eat?” Jaebum asks as he pulls away.

He shakes his head, and smiles at his boyfriend. “Let’s go somewhere to talk.” Jaebum quickly nods and walks into the arts building, and Jackson follows behind. Jaebum explains how Jinyoung is a music major and they used to practice in the public practice rooms of the building, which usually only collect dust now since the college invested in a new fully equipped fine arts building specific for music students.

Jaebum pushes the slightly ajar door open to a small but spacious room, with a few folded chairs against the wall, a worn down green couch in the middle and a small table besides it with a tuner and recorder. Jaebum sits on the couch and crosses his legs to turn his body, Jackson does the same and sits beside him.

“We won’t be interrupted in here, the doors only open from the inside or with a master key.” Jaebum says and Jackson would’ve probably made a joke insinuating Jaebum was thinking dirty, but the worried look on Jaebum’s face made him think against it. “Now please tell me everything that’s happened.”

So Jackson tells Jaebum everything, pauses every so often he feels the tears swelling up. Jaebum lets him know it’s okay to cry, but Jackson sniffles back the water works wanting to say everything audibly. Once he says everything, down to the dinner invitation, he watches as Jaebum takes everything in. From the furrowed brow, to the heavy sigh of relief, Jaebum stays quiet through it all.

 

“Say something.” He scoots closer and pries open Jaebum’s legs so he can sit comfortably between them. He feels Jaebum’s arms around his waist and Jackson sighs, realizing how comforting it feels.

“I’m really glad I let Jinyoung pick out my clothes to meet your parents, on Saturday.” Jaebum softly laughs and nuzzles in the crook of his neck. “I’d be freaking out if I had to pick out an outfit today.”

“So you’re okay with it? I know I should’ve let you know before or at least called or texted you yesterday, but I-”

“I told you before didn’t I? Just set the date and I’ll be there no matter what. Now let me kiss you please. It feels like years since I last kissed you.”

“It hasn’t even been two full days.” Jackson smiles as he turns to face Jaebum.

“It’s felt like an eternity.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: writes a whole chapter of unnecessary angst with no smut wow
> 
> but really, it had to be done for the purpose of moving along the plot. and i want to talk a bit about it bc it was hard for me to write which is why it's probably the shortest chapter yet. if you've ever met someone really religious or live in a very conservative place, you know how hard it is for someone to view sexuality as a normal topic, especially older generations. so that's why jackson's mom didn't openly accept the fact, but she's trying. ( it might seem unrealistic, but i wrote it in a way to get away from the angst as much as possible) 
> 
> but dont worry, this is as angsty as its getting (hopefully /).(\ lol), and if your sad there was no smut, look forward to the next chap:")


	12. lucky underwear and apple pie

Jaebum has it bad. He hadn’t realized how incomplete he felt in the past weekend until his lips finally met Jackson’s. It’s like the air became lighter and no longer a burden to breathe. The way Jackson’s fingers run up his chest, no longer timid and curious, and the smell of Jackson, sweet yet manly feel so comforting like it’s something he’s had all his life and now a vital necessity.

“Jaebum… I missed you so much.” Jackson’s breath ghosts over his lips and Jaebum replies by connecting their lips once again, a bit more carnal this time, and moans into his mouth.

“I thought about you so fucking much, but it wasn’t enough.” Which was true. He thought about Jackson at any and all hours of the day. When he ate breakfast, pouring just a bit of syrup onto his toasted waffles because he remembered how Jackson would tease him for having such a big sweet tooth. He thought about Jackson when he sat in his room listening to a classic vinyl, smiling at the memory of Jackson skimming through his records and humming in appreciation when he found one he knew. He especially thought about Jackson in the late nights, or early mornings when he couldn’t fall asleep. The sounds and whimpers that would escape Jackson’s lips while Jaebum kissed down his body. The toned body beneath his fingertips, and the look that Jackson gives him when he’s too shy to ask for him to touch him more, rougher.

But his thoughts only went so far, not giving him the physical touch he so yearned for and not even only in the sexual aspect. Simply being able to hug Jackson, or hear his laugh was what he thought most about while missing Jackson. Sure it was only a bit over two days, but it’d be the same if they were only separated for a few hours.

 

There was a lot he still wanted to say to Jackson, but what he needs the most right now is to get his fix of Jackson.

“Angel, come here.” He pats his lap, and Jackson throws a leg over to comfortably straddle his thighs. Fighting against his instincts to leave bites all along Jackson’s neck, he licks at the skin instead, making a trail up to his jaw, while his hands settle on the smooth skin right at the edge of Jackson’s sweater.

With his mouth too distracted to speak, Jaebum pulls Jackson in closer to express the need to be touched as well. Which Jackson quickly obliges, confidently roaming into his shirt, ultimately tugging at it to be removed. As quickly as he pulls away and practically yanks his shirt off to throws it over his head, he reattaches his mouth to Jackson’s lips, neck, anywhere, now tasting the salty taste of their sweat. 

Jaebum ignores Jackson as he whines about having too much clothes on, because he can’t- doesn’t want to pull away for even another second, and chooses to instead bunch up Jackson’s shirt up to his armpits with one hand while letting his other hand find the incredibly sensitive buds.

Right when he’s about to finally give in and let Jackson remove his shirt, he feels hands tugging at the bottom of his hair. With his fingers laced through his hair, Jackson closes his eyes and roughly thrusts against Jaebum’s crouch. It’s lustful seeing Jackson bite his lips, and hearing heavy pants in between sinful moans and Jaebum’s dick has never twitched this hard before.  

He groans and pushes Jackson to situate himself, straddling one of his leg. “Do it again baby.” He instructs Jackson, whose mouth is hanging open, nodding an okay.

Jaebum grips at Jackson’s waist as Jackson drapes his arms around his neck and circles his hips forward. It feels good, too fucking good having Jackson this close, this intimate, that it makes the lamest of the things like dry humping feel romantic. Even as Jackson’s mouth hangs open with a trail of saliva falling down, and his hair sticking to his forehead, breathing heavily and sporadically, no one has ever looked as gorgeous as Jackson does in this current moment. Call him a fool, but every day since knowing Jackson makes Jaebum notice something new, something that confirms just how perfect Jackson truly is.

 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful Jackson.” Jaebum whispers low enough for only the two to hear not wanting not even a single fly to hear the words meant only for his boyfriend, and notices Jackson blush before burying his face into his shoulder to muffle his pants. He’s realized that as much as pet names turn Jackson on, praises along with his name do more damage, causing Jackson to moan a little louder than he normally would.

“Jaebum… more…” Jackson moans as his thrusts become rougher, more erratic and Jaebum nods, raising his hips, feeling his clothed dick pressing hard against his jeans, as Jackson rubs down on him, with his equally painful erection. “Kiss me.” Jackson manages to say in between moans.

So Jaebum pulls Jackson down to his lips, a little harder then he’d like but Jackson moans into his mouth and he lets their tongues talk dirty as he focuses more on his hands now placed on Jackson’s ass, kneading at the tight jeans he wishes he would’ve taken off earlier.

“Fuck, just like that baby.” Jaebum moans, feeling his orgasm approaching embarrassingly fast. And it doesn’t help that Jackson is riding his thigh like he was born for it, bouncing on his lap while rubbing their clothed dicks together.

“Jaebum… I-I’m-“ Jackson doesn’t get to finish his sentence because his mouth flies open, and Jaebum feels his heavy breathing against his neck. Jackson’s movements now slow down and he kisses Jaebum messily along his jaw. That’s all it takes for Jaebum to come inside his pants, and groan at the wet feeling he hasn’t felt since middle school.

 

“It feels gross.” Jackson pouts while looking down to his crotch. Thankfully they both decided to wear dark jeans that day so the mess wasn’t as visible, but the proof of what they had just done was very much still there.

“Sorry, I should’ve taken them off. I got too carried away.” Jaebum says, now feeling the uncomfortable feeling once Jackson sits in the space beside him. Jackson shakes his head and kisses his cheek.

“It felt good, but I ruined my lucky underwear.”

“I didn’t know you had lucky underwear?” Jaebum cocks his head towards Jackson.

“Well not really, today’s just a very important day…” Jackson blushes and Jaebum ignores the grossness in his pants to jump on top of Jackson and leave kisses all over his face.

“How can you be so cute when minutes ago you were so fucking sexy!” Jaebum whines and he hears Jackson laugh saying how he’s never done something like that before and probably looked weird. Jaebum reassures him that nothing he does will ever be weird.

“I guess we should head home now? We can’t go to our last classes like this.”  Jackson’s eyes peer down to their laps, and Jaebum chuckles.

“Yeah, but give me a sec. I want to talk to you before we leave. I probably should’ve done this before, but I still want you to hear me out.” He reaches for Jackson’s hand, knowing his tone sounds a bit too serious to be a carefree chat.

Jackson nods for him to continue and Jaebum gives him a small smile before starting.

“Jackson, it’s insane how much you mean to me, that sometimes I can’t even think straight like today for example. And this might sound cheesy as hell but I’m so proud of you, for coming out to your parents even if it was technically both our faults and letting me meet your family. I know you’re nervous and scared, but I’ll be by your side, I won’t leave you.” _Ever,_ is what he wants to say but doesn’t and he doesn’t need to because Jackson’s eyes are tearing up and he knows that Jackson understands his words.

“Thanks Jaebum, you’re the best.” Jackson sniffles and Jaebum pinches his cheeks and presses a soft kiss to his nose. “I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend, and I’m sure my parents will love you.”

“We should probably go home now or else they won’t like me very much if they find us walking awkwardly with the mess in our pants.” Jackson laughs and Jaebum gives him one last kiss before getting up.

“Ready?” Jackson reaches for the door and extends his hand.

To leave? To meet his parents? He’s not really sure what Jackson is referring to but either way Jaebum takes a deep breath and smiles. “Yeah.” He’s nervous, scared shitless to be honest, but he has to make a great impression tonight. _He has to._

 

 

* * *

 

 

There wasn’t much for Jackson to do at his house. He had rushed to his room once he got home, after yelling a fast ‘I’m back early, class got cancelled’ from the door, to quickly shower and try to salvage his lucky pair of underwear. They weren’t necessarily lucky, but Youngjae once told him that wearing red underwear on New Year’s Day made the year prosperous. So wearing red underwear on a day he really needs luck to be on his side wouldn’t hurt, is what he thought.

After he showered and got dressed, he walked into the kitchen to see if he could help start making dinner early, but his mother was already in there, prepping and washing vegetables for tonight.

“I’ll take care of the food, don’t worry.” His mother ushered him out of the kitchen, probably remembering that one time he wanted to help cook and accidentally added sugar instead of flour to the breadcrumbs, ultimately ruining their dinner. It was one time, but his mother never lets him live it down. So Jackson frowns while making his way into the living room. 

He finds his father, early from work, sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper. “Hi dad.” Jackson says while trying to dust off specks of dirt and fluff the couch pillows to make the room look nicer. Clearly a disguise to hide his nervousness.

“Stop worrying.” His dad says without taking his eyes off the sports section. Jackson makes a ‘huh’ noise and his dad finally folds the paper on his lap. “I think you’ve fluffed that pillow to death son.” He points to the pillow in his hand, and Jackson laughs nervously and puts the pillow down. “If you like him, I’m sure we will as well. So stop trying to murder your mother’s favorite throw pillows, and relax. Here. Want to do the crossword puzzle?” He hands Jackson a section from the newspaper.

Jackson would normally enjoy sitting with his dad in silence, solving puzzles, but with his mind thinking over a million and more scenarios of how the night could turn out, he places the sheet of newspaper down on his lap.  

“Dad? Why are you so okay with all of this? I mean why haven’t you asked or said anything to me about, well, everything?” He hadn’t had time to talk to his dad since the whole incident started, but he knew his parents had to have had discussed it. And his father has always been the type to talk things out as soon as they happened.

 

“Well, I personally don’t understand why your mother is making such a big deal about all this.” His dad speaks softly, to make sure they can’t be heard from the kitchen. “But she’s my wife so I have to be on her side, you know? So we just have to go with the motions until she’s come to terms with all this on her own.”

“You’re not upset or mad at me?” Jackson’s voice trembles as he looks at his father, who’s smiling knowingly.

“Remember in elementary school, that theater play you were in? Something about medieval times and you wanted to be the-“

“Queen.” Jackson finishes the sentence, remembering that time quite well. He had made such an ordeal, asking everyone why he couldn’t have the leading role.

“We all laughed because we thought you were just being you, wanting to be the star of anything you were a part of, which just so happened to be the queen that time. Once the teacher had convinced you to be a townsperson then you started asking why only the queen got to kiss the knight. You made quite a fuss saying you deserved your own knight in shining armor too. We should have realized then, but now it kind of makes sense doesn’t it?”

“Dad…” Jackson should have given his parents more credit. He is their son, after all. 

“It’s going to be really tough though Jackson, for you and your mother. But we just have to take this one day at a time okay and know that your mother and I love you no matter what. Even if there will be times when you think that we’re choosing our beliefs over you, because we always think of you first.”

“I know dad, and I understand.” Jackson smiles, feeling less anxious and incredibly thankful for having such caring parents. He knows that even if his parents come to accept his sexuality and Jaebum one hundred percent, it’ll be one thing at home and another thing in public. And for now, having his parents accept who he is is more than enough. “I guess I’ll do this crossword puzzle after all.” He reaches for a pen on the coffee table, and lets the comfortable silence relax his mind.

 

He hadn’t realized how immersed he was in the puzzle until he hears his mother call for him from the kitchen to help set the table. His father now reading a novel, sets it down and walks to the kitchen, and compliment his wife on the delicious smelling food. Jackson follows, and marvels at all the dishes set around the kitchen. His mother usually only cooks in bulk when she’s nervous or happy. Jackson just hopes it’s a mix of both.

With a few minutes until five, Jackson taps his foot and fumbles with his phone trying to distract himself from counting down the time until Jaebum arrives. Which should be any minute now.

“I think I’ll just go wait outside.” He says, impatiently, not hearing the chuckles coming from his parents.

He sits on his door step, and anxiously stares at every car that passes by. By the time he finally remember his phone serves as a device to call people rather than just a clock, he notices an all too familiar car pull into his driveway.

Jackson is quickly on his feet, dusting the dirt off his bottom and crosses his feet in anticipation. When Jaebum steps out of his car, Jackson can feel the wind being knocked out of his body. He thanks the door behind him for catching his fall as he stumbles back to take in all of Jaebum.

He’s seen Jaebum covered head to toe in punk rock attire, exuding sex appeal; a look that will always make Jackson’s heart skip a beat. He’s seen Jaebum out the shower on a lazy weekend morning, with his hair falling onto his eyes; soft and warm. But he’s never seen Jaebum like this, dressed business casual, his piercings gone, and his hair a bit too long now but perfect enough to be slick back.

 

“Is this too much?” Jaebum tugs at the hem of his tucked in shirt and runs his thumb over his dark dress pants. His cheeks are a light pink and Jackson realizes Jaebum is probably just as nervous as he is.

So he shakes his head and walks towards Jaebum. “You look… so… handsome.”

“Thanks angel, you look amazing too but then again when don’t you?” Jaebum smiles, and they both fight the urge to embrace each other with warm hugs and passionate kisses. “I, um, I brought some gifts.” Jaebum walks to the backseat of his car and pulls out two bags.

“You didn’t have to. My parents don’t care about formalities and what not.”

“I know, but I told my mother why I was coming over and she wouldn’t let me leave unless I brought something with me. So it’s not much and now that I’m thinking about it I should have gone to the store to buy actual gifts, but I brought pies and fruit.”

“Wait, you told your mom about…” He motions his index finger between the two of them. Jaebum chuckles naturally and nods.

“She kind of already had it figured out since day one, but I’ll tell you about that later. I think it’s time we went inside.” Jaebum nudges his head towards the door since his hands are full, and Jackson turns to find his parents peeking through the door’s stained glass window.

Jackson groans in embarrassment, and tries to make a face towards his parents to stop being so painfully obvious, but Jaebum laughs and Jackson copies the action because somehow the tense feeling from earlier disappears.

They walk up to the front door and when he sees his parents run away from the door, Jackson plants a small kiss on Jaebum’s cheek. A kiss that hopefully Jaebum construes as thankful and appreciative. Though he opens the door soon after so he doesn’t get to see Jaebum’s reaction.

 

Jackson walks them to the dining room after giving Jaebum a small tour of the house, which was simply pointing to the direction of each room since Jaebum had already visited briefly before and his hands are currently still busy carrying the desserts.

They find his parents sitting at the table, with the table already set for the four of them, talking about something trivial, the weather, Jackson thinks. He wants to laugh at their nonchalant act, but takes a deep breath instead and places his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Guys, this is Jaebum. Jaebum, this is my mom and dad.”  

“Mr. and Mrs. Wang, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m- I’m” Jaebum hesitates for a moment, then looks at him, and back towards his parents and smiles. “I’m Jackson’s boyfriend.”  

Jackson swears the butterflies in his stomach lift him off the ground when he hears Jaebum introduce himself as his boyfriend. Sure, they never hid their relationship around their friends, but hearing it said in his house to his parents is something he’ll remember for the rest of his life.

Though his parents don’t react as well as he does.

Jackson watches his father eye Jaebum, in a protective dad type of way, while his mother stares in a calculating way, probably thinking of what to say next. Not wanting her to bring up the bathroom situation, which he knows will come up eventually, yet, he motions to Jaebum’s hands.

“He brought pie!”

“And fruit.” Jaebum adds.

“Yup and fruit, so we’ll put these away and then we’ll eat?” He asks and waits until his dad motions for him to hurry, before he pushes Jaebum into the kitchen.

 

“Sorry I think my mom was going to say something weird.” Jackson whispers.

“That’s fine, it’s only right they ask me things.” Jaebum says while passing the pies to him to place in the fridge.

“I just didn’t want things to get too personal and awkward before dinner.” Jaebum nods. “But you called me your boyfriend…”

“You are my boyfriend.” Jaebum grins.

“You know what I mean!”

“Yeah, was that okay? Should I have had eased into saying it?”

“No no that was fine.” Jackson blushes, not wanting to say out loud how much he actually loved hearing the label said.

“Remind me to kiss you before the night is over.” Jaebum’s words are low, as they barely come out as a whisper. Jackson doesn’t get to respond because his mother is calling out to him to bring the napkins she forgot to get earlier.

 

 

“So, a band huh?” His mother finally starts with after a less than awkward meal. Jaebum had brought out the apple pie his mother had baked, and right when Jackson was about to put a spoonful into his mouth, his mother cleared her throat and asked. Luckily, he was sitting beside Jaebum with his parents across the table, so he patted Jaebum’s thigh apologetically.

“Yes, but it’s just a small thing.”

“What are you talking about, you guys are famous!” He interrupts, making sure Jaebum doesn’t belittle himself. Jaebum smiles and the tip of his ears turn a slight pink. “He’s also in the top of his pre-med class!”

“You don’t say?” His father, who’s quite the fan of medical journals, asks, interested. “What do you want to concentrate in?”

“I’m thinking pediatrics.”

Jackson listens attentively as Jaebum talks about his plans for the future with his father, which not even he knew about. Jaebum always talked to him about his classes and assignments but neither one of them discussed what they wanted to do after they graduated. And unlike Jaebum who still has med school and his clinicals to do, Jackson doesn’t have much time left to figure his plans out. Before meeting Jaebum, he thought he’d stay to help the church, probably become the accountant for it. But now, his scope has grown. Lately, he’s been thinking about moving to a more populated city. He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about owning a small, cozy studio apartment in a crowded town, with Jaebum right beside him.   

“And have you thought of where you’re going to apply for medical school?” His father pries some more, and Jackson doesn’t mind, since he’s just as curious if not more.

“Not too far, just a few schools that would be easy to commute to. There’s a few people I can’t leave behind.” Jaebum’s voice lingers for a few seconds, and the pad of his fingers lightly press against Jackson’s lap. It has his stomach in a fluttering mess, knowing that even though he hasn’t given it much thought, Jaebum has already thought about his future with him.

“That’s good, you can’t forget your family once you leave.” His mother says, either not picking up on it, or choosing to ignore the implications of Jaebum’s words directed to him.

Either way, they drop the topic as soon as his mother takes a bite of the apple pie, asking for the recipe that Jaebum gladly gives. Which Jackson had assumed was going to be the last thing they talked about before ending the dinner. However, his parents ask them to join them in the living room once they place their dessert plates in the dish washer.

With both of them clueless of what’s going to happen, they take their time rinsing out their dishes before finally making their inevitable way to the living room.

 

His parents are seated where Jackson and his father previously were earlier, so he and Jaebum pull up the decorative chairs from the corners of the room, closer. And Jackson places his hands underneath his thighs, as he waits for what’s to come. 

“As much as this was an opportunity to get to meet you, Jaebum. We wanted to address some things with the two of you tonight.” His mother addresses them, and both he and Jaebum nod. “Good. Now let’s talk about the incident that started all this.”

Jackson can feel drops of sweat already building up at his hairline, and he can see Jaebum tensing up. This is clearly not going to be a comfortable discussion.

“We understand you’re both healthy young men, with sexual needs as much as the next person, but it’s not something your mother” His dad coughs, probably from Jackson’s mother not so discreetly elbowing his stomach. “I mean, it’s not something _we_ are comfortable with you guys doing in our house. Especially with us not here.”

“Sex is something serious, and not something to be done due to hormones or the heat of the moment, you both understand that right?” His mother asks, and Jackson’s face is now identical to a ripe cherry tomato. It makes him remember the first sex talk his parents had with him when he was 15.  He and Youngjae had found a porn magazine on the way home from the park and it was their mistake taking it back to his house. It was painful then, and it’s excruciating now, especially with Jaebum who’s clearly experienced, beside him. 

“Of course ma’am, I agree.” Jackson, involuntarily turns to look at Jaebum after hearing him speak.

Of course he knows that Jaebum likes him, but somewhere deep in his mind he always wondered what Jaebum’s thoughts on sex were: if he were the type to be able to be intimate with anyone or have feelings drive him. And with the way Jaebum answered his mother, it seemed too honest not to believe him.

“Good, then I guess we don’t have to continue this conversation any longer.” The room is filled with one singular sigh as everyone lets out a breath of relief once his mother decides to finally put an end to all their misery. “Jaebum it was nice meeting you, and thank you for the recipe. We’ll call it a night. You’re more than welcome to stay a bit longer, but no locked doors.” She narrows her eyes on Jackson, and he whines saying they’re just going to stay in the living room. Because honestly though, he doesn’t want to take any chances by taking Jaebum to his bedroom.

 

 

“So, that wasn’t so bad.” Jaebum is the first to speak after hearing his parent’s bedroom door close. They had moved to sit on the couch and Jackson makes sure they keep a few feet away from each other. Safety precautions.

 Jackson agrees with Jaebum, because he was expecting his mother to bring out the celibate topic or if not a marriage discussion then making them break up. But instead, Jackson now feels better, _calmer_ about his relationship, like at this moment there isn’t anything that could tear them apart.

“I think I really like you a lot.” Jackson thinks out loud and realizes he just confessed his feelings because Jaebum is looking at him rather smug, smiling like he just heard the greatest news of all time.

“I would hope so, because we just had a sex talk with your parents so that basically means we’re in this together for the long haul.”

“I can’t believe they did that, how embarrassing. We’re adults too, so about the whole sex thing, don’t worry too much about it. She’s just being overprotective.”

“I meant it though, I do agree with your mom.  I don’t want to have sex just because my dick is hard. You mean so much to me Jackson that I want to do this right.”

Jaebum means the world to him as well, and as cliché as it sounds he also wants his first time with Jaebum to be all fireworks and passion. So he’s glad his boyfriend feels the same way.  “Me too.”

 

“Can I kiss you now?” Jaebum whispers, inching closer, but never invading his personal space (though he has no personal space when it comes to Jaebum).

Jackson looks around, and places a finger to his lips to make sure they’re silent enough to hear if his parents are moving around. He hears the static noise from their television and checks the time. His parents are watching the late news so he knows they won’t be bothered to move for another thirty minutes, not that Jackson plans to do anything that they need thirty minutes of privacy for.  

He wants to tell Jaebum that the coast is clear, but decides against it, wanting to make the first move today. So he scoots closer to Jaebum and places a kiss on his cheek, trying to hold in a chuckle because he knows what type of kiss Jaebum was asking for.

And before Jaebum can pout or make a move, Jackson pecks Jaebum’s lips, and keeps them there for a few seconds, before moving his lips. Jaebum doesn’t take the lead like usual this time, so Jackson pulls on Jaebum’s bottom lip to pry his mouth open. Jackson feels Jaebum low chuckle against his lips, and it encourages him to continue.

He sits up on his knees, while Jaebum wraps his arms around his waist, and Jackson finally finds the courage to delve into Jaebum’s mouth. Jackson can taste the sweet caramelized apples from the pie they ate earlier, and he swear it taste better coming from Jaebum’s lips. They both moan softly when their tongues meet, and Jackson’s skin burns at the contact, while his thoughts mush into a mess of Jaebum. His left brain is trying to compartmentalize every sensation he feels when Jaebum kisses him, while his right brain is yelling out in pure bliss to never stop kissing Jaebum.

 

“Angel, we need to stop before we get carried away.” Jaebum says, but his actions don’t match his words. His hands are gliding along the curve of his spine, and he’s kissing everywhere but his lips as if that’ll be more effective.

Jackson licks at his sensitive plump lips, as he runs his fingers through Jaebum’s combed back hair. “I don’t want you to leave yet.”

“And I don’t want to go, but I have to build your parents trust first before we think about spending nights together.” Jaebum says after pressing a small kiss to his temple. “I’ll call you when I get home okay?”

“Yeah, and Jaebum?”

“Hm?”

Jackson has been so dumb, not being able to understand his true feelings. But now, with his emotions overfilling and having Jaebum settle the uneasiness about their relationship, he wants to finally say to Jaebum what’s he’s been feeling all along.  

_I think I love you. I know I’m in love with you._

“Drive safe.”

He couldn’t say it. Jaebum doesn’t deserve to hear the words rushed and whispered. He’ll say them when he’s not afraid to yell the words for anyone to hear. It’s the least he can do after everything that Jaebum’s done for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooo sorry about the late update. i started working a new job and it's been so hectic that i could only write during my lunch breaks. thank you for being so patient :))  
> anyway, the boys are finally aware of their feelings, they just haven't been able to say them out loud, but it's coming!  
> also markjae and yugbam are coming back, i haven't forgotten about my bbs!  
> oh and happy new year guys, i hope 2017 treats you all well and we get more amazing fics in the new year ♥♥


	13. sex books and costco underwear

Jaebum can hear yelling from outside his bedroom, two, probably three different voices, trying to speak at once making his already half tired half asleep mind even more annoyed.

“Fuck off!” He mutters while smothering his face with a pillow.

He didn’t get much sleep last night, and it’s only- he forces himself up to peer an eye open to look at his clock- fucking 8 in the goddamn morning. Sure he’d be in class by now, but he had stayed up late talking to Jackson that he decided one day of skipping his classes wouldn’t hurt much.

“We know you’re in there, open up!” Jaebum clearly recognizes Jinyoung’s voice and the rattling of his door knob only getting more persistent. He’s glad he decided to lock his door last night, because he would have punched anyone who walked in by now.

“FUCK. OFF.” The sleep from his voice clearly fading with each second that passes, but it was still too early for whatever it is they wanted to talk about. “Let me sleep!”

“Guess he had a wild night with Jackson.” Jaebum hears Yugyeom’s teasing voice and can practically see the bassist wiggling his eyebrows and snickering. He also hears Mark’s screeching laugh, saying he highly doubts that. _Fuck him._  

Technically Mark is right, which is why he woke up already annoyed.

Last night, he had called Jackson and things got heated pretty quickly. They made sure to keep their voices down, having already learned their lesson once, and Jaebum was so close, so fucking close to coming, but Jackson had ended the call before it could happen. Jackson had sent him a text saying his parents had gotten home from grocery shopping and needed help in the kitchen. So of course Jaebum understood. It’s just that… his dick didn’t.

 

It’s been two weeks since he had gone over to meet Jackson’s parents, and things have been pretty great given the circumstances. Jackson’s dad even calls him to discuss something he reads in a medical article that he finds interesting, and they even invite him to church with them. Of course, he and Jackson can’t be as affectionate as he’d like then to be in public, but it’s still comforting knowing his parents aren’t entirely against the idea of them being together. And it’s great, really it is. Except for maybe the intimate aspect of their relationship. Not that it’s a deal breaker, not even close.

Although he hadn’t expressed his frustrations to Jackson, which led to one night Jackson calling him, asking if he had lost interest in him after meeting his parents and of course Jaebum had insisted it wasn’t true. That he was just being dumb by trying to stay on his parent’s good side, not wanting to risk any more. That night though, Jaebum said fuck it and they had the hottest phone sex ever, with Jaebum doing most of the talking of course, but Jackson’s moans and pants were amplified tenfold.  

It’s hard wanting to monopolize Jackson and at the same time staying aware of the constant watchful eyes of Jackson’s parents. Jaebum doesn’t mind; it’s just something he’ll have to deal with for a bit longer. At least until they trust him enough to leave their son in his care. 

 

“I’m going to ignore the rude attitude lover boy, because you’re going to want to open this door like pronto!” He can already see Jinyoung smirking from behind the door. “You won’t guess what came in the mail this morning. A little envelope from a certain music label about wanting to record-“

“No way!” Jaebum flings himself off his bed and opens the door before Jinyoung finishes his sentence. “I thought that was over with since we didn’t hear from them in the past two weeks.”

“Yeah, something about them getting our addresses wrong or some shit. Eddie called me, well you first, but apparently your phone is dead and bam! Here we are.” Jinyoung hands him the closed envelope, and Jaebum pushes his bedroom door open so everyone can come in. All of them ignoring the fact that Jaebum only has a pair of boxers on. _They’ve seen worse._

“Good or bad news, we wanted to open it together.” Yugyeom smiles, and Mark ruffles his hair.

They pile on top of his bed and after getting comfortable, somewhat dressed, and Jinyoung annoyingly advising him to clean his room, Jaebum takes the envelope and looks at everyone.

“Ready?”

“Yeah!” They all say in unison.

 

So Jaebum tears the side of the envelope, and pulls out the letter. He briefly reads the content to himself, and clears his throat before reading it out loud.

“-and after a team deliberation, we are pleased to welcome you, The B Team, to Def Records.”

“SERIOUSLY?!” Yugyeom jumps on the bed, his excitement uncontrollable at this point.

“WE DID IT!” Jinyoung covers his mouth, but the way his eyes crinkle lets everyone know how ecstatic he truly is.

“Holy shit.” A reaction fitting to Mark’s stoic image, but his hands fists in a we-finally-made-it way and Jaebum pats his shoulder.

“We still need to go and discuss contracts and signing, but I can’t believe it. Our dream will finally come true.” Jaebum says awestruck, not fully processing what he just read. It’s too early, he’ll say.

“We have to tell Youngjae and Jackson.” Mark says, already tapping on his phone, probably sending Youngjae a text.

_Jackson._

He needs to call Jackson and let him know, but damn he forgot to charge his phone last night. “Uhm I’ll be back or uh probably not.” He gets off his bed and throws on the cleanest clothes he can find before running to his bathroom to brush his teeth in order to make himself at least somewhat presentable.

“Do you think Bambam can be our official wardrobe manager?” Is the last thing Jaebum hears before running out of his house to Jackson’s.

 

By the time he gets to Jackson’s house, he rests his hands on his knees and takes a minute to catch his breath. With his heart now beating its normal pace, he realizes that Jackson might not even be home. He can’t really remember the date today. Wednesday? He’s pretty sure it’s Wednesday meaning Jackson shouldn’t have any classes. Jaebum just hopes he didn’t decide to go study or meet up with Youngjae or Bambam.

He rings the doorbell and after a few seconds of silence he impatiently knocks on the door. Jaebum finally hears a muffled “I’m coming” from inside and sighs in relief knowing someone is home.

Jackson opens the door and Jaebum forgets why he’s even there because Jackson is dressed in adorable striped pajamas and his hair is fighting against gravity, and he just looks unbelievably cute.

“Jaebum?” Jackson wipes his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight.

“Hi angel, did I wake you up?” He hugs Jackson, who nods against his chest. “Sorry, I should have waited. But I wanted to tell you as soon as possible.”

At that Jackson pulls away and looks at him curiously. “What’s going on? We can go to my room; my parents left for work early today.” Jaebum nods, and he closes the door behind him before reaching for Jackson’s hand to guide them to the bedroom.

 

Jackson asks what’s happening again once they enter the room, and Jaebum sits him down on the bed.

“Okay so this morning I was kind of irritated because, well you know. I mean it’s not your fault, I could’ve taken care of it, but yeah. And the guys woke me up too early, yelling god knows what. I told them to fuck off right? But they said something about checking the mail and-“

“Jaebum, I don’t want to interrupt or anything but you’re sort of rambling, making it hard for me to follow.” Jackson chuckles.

“Oh, right sorry.” He blushes, feeling awkward being on the rambling side of the conversation for once. “The point is that we got a letter saying they want to sign our band! We still haven’t gone over all the legal stuff but it’s-“ His words get trapped between his and Jackson’s lips as the blond lunges towards him and kisses him. Which, of course, Jaebum doesn’t mind one bit.

He hoists Jackson up, and when he feels strong thighs around his waist, he walks to the nearest wall to keep them steady and lets himself melt into the kiss. Jackson has been taking the initiative a lot lately since the time in the practice room, also being more vocal about the things he wants, and Jaebum loves it. Before, Jackson would have ran away to brush his teeth, maybe twice before kissing him so early in the morning, but now they’re incredibly comfortable with each other, that morning breath doesn’t faze them. Though Jaebum has never minded it. Call him a pervert, but he loves knowing the fact that Jaebum’s lips are the first thing to touch Jackson’s even before his toothbrush.  

“That’s amazing. I knew you’d make it.” Jackson says after littering his face with pecks. They stay like that for a while. With Jackson’s back against his bedroom wall, his hands placed at the bottom of Jaebum’s hair, and Jaebum smiling at his boyfriend, forgetting his hands are basically groping Jackson’s ass.

Jaebum finally puts Jackson down, and brings him into another hug. “We should celebrate! I can get dressed and we can go have breakfast?” Jackson says against his neck, but Jaebum shakes his head. “Brunch then?”

“Let’s just stay in, we haven’t had time to ourselves in a while.” Jaebum says, falling back onto Jackson’s bed, bringing then both down onto the mattress. Jaebum pulls the covers over them, and takes a deep breath. _It smells so much like Jackson_ , he smiles and lets the comforting scent lull him to sleep.

 

When he wakes up, well rested this time, Jackson is curled at his side sleeping soundly. Jaebum takes the time to drink in the sight. Jackson looks peaceful and delicate, his mouth slightly open that Jaebum can feel his warm puffs of air against his chest.

Jaebum finally get the chance to look around Jackson’s room properly. From the bed, he notices a pair of glasses on the night stand, and he wonders why he’s never seen Jackson wear them. _Is he self-conscious about wearing them?_ He thinks and makes a mental note to ask Jackson about it soon.

With much resistance, he pries himself from Jackson’s hold, and does his best not wake up his boyfriend. He gets up and moves to the wall decorated in pictures. He takes his time looking at each one, and hold back a chuckle when he finds one of when Jackson was younger, he and Youngjae were making ugly faces at each other, with Bambam throwing a peace sign into the camera. Jaebum’s heart swells knowing Jackson grew up loved, because in every picture his boyfriend is grinning impossibly wide or surrounded by people who care about him.

Once he’s done looking through each photo, he walks to Jackson’s desk. Which is much organized then the last time he was in here, but it’s still scattered with his accounting textbooks. Jaebum stacks them up neatly, and when he’s done he hears the sheets shuffling from the bed.

“Good morning angel.” He moves to sit on the bed beside Jackson.

“’morning” Jackson smiles, and sits upright. They share a few lazy kisses before Jackson speaks. “I forgot to ask but when are you going to meet with the record label?”

“We didn’t really have time to discuss anything this morning. I sort of ran straight here after I heard the news.” He rubs the nape of his neck, and lowers his head to hide the blush that was spreading. Now that he’s fully awake and conscious, he realizes he should have called Eddie to discuss dates rather than run straight here, but he’s more than sure Jinyoung is going to if he didn’t already do so.

“You should probably go take care of business.”  Jackson smiles. But Jaebum shakes his head.

“I think you said something about celebrating? And that’s what I want to do right now.” Jaebum pushes Jackson back down on the bed and kisses every exposed inch of skin.

Jackson giggles when he reaches the sensitive part of his neck, nearing his ear and puts his arms on Jaebum’s shoulder to catch his attention.

“Wait, this isn’t right!” Jackson says between laughs and Jaebum pulls away quickly, concerned. “You’re the one that deserves all the kisses right now, not me.” _Oh._

“Well then…” Jaebum falls beside Jackson, and pats his stomach to motion to Jackson to straddle him. “Congratulate away.”

He puffs out his lips and closes his eyes, playfully teasing Jackson. Not expecting Jackson to attack him with kisses right away, he widens his eyes when he feels Jackson’s wet tongue along his throat and jaw line. _Better than kisses_ , he thinks as he feels Jackson’s hands resting on his chest while resuming his tongue work along his neck. 

“Jaebum…” Jackson breathes hot against his cheek. “Can we?” He asks and Jaebum wants to stop and ask what he wants to do, but then he feels one of Jackson’s hands trailing down his chest rather timidly. His body tenses for a second, not knowing the nature of Jackson’s act. But once Jackson rolls his hips forward towards his, Jaebum’s body relaxes and he gives all control over to his boyfriend above him. “We haven’t… in a while.” Jackson practically purrs and Jaebum’s not even ashamed if Jackson can feel his dick raging hard beneath him.

“ _Fuck_ , Jackson.” Jaebum bites his lower lip, and grips at Jackson’s waist. “Let me go lock the door first.” He says before losing all rationale.

However, Jackson beats him to it and jumps off the bed to quickly lock the door. There was no way they were going to take any chances, not when they finally have time to be together and alone.

 

Jackson stalls for a few seconds after locking the door, and cross his legs while looking at Jaebum. Jackson is nervous, and for some reason Jaebum is too, if his sweaty palms and shaking hands are anything to go by. It was probably the talk they had with Jackson’s parents a few weeks ago. The topic still fresh in their minds. Either way, he wouldn’t dare to do anything Jackson isn’t ready for.

“Come here.” Jaebum sits up and pats the space next to him. Once Jackson sits beside him, he laces their fingers together. “I know we’ve never talked about it, but we won’t go all the way until you’re ready okay? So I don’t want you to think I’ll ever get bored or disinterested, because trust me, that will never happen. I’m fucking crazy about you Jackson.”

Jackson squeezes their hands together and nods but doesn’t reply immediately. He’s chewing on his bottom lip, trying to think of what to say, so Jaebum waits until Jackson is ready to speak up.

“I want to… with you, uh have sex.” Jackson looks up at him embarrassed about his stuttering of words, and Jaebum swears he’s never seen anyone look so angelic asking for sex before.  

But Jaebum looks past Jackson’s pink cheeks to clarify. “Are you sure? Because we don’t have to.”

“I’m sure.”

He would’ve asked again, but with Jackson sounding so resolved, Jaebum swallows his own nerves and nods before standing up and pulling Jackson with him. He kisses Jackson and he’s not sure whose lips are trembling, because they don’t pull away to check. With one hand placed at the back of Jackson’s neck, the other slides into Jackson’s pajama shirt to feel the warm skin at the small of his back.

Too distracted by the desire to taste all of Jackson, he barely hears Jackson mumble something about their shirts. But Jaebum ultimately pulls away, and yanks his shirt off. Jackson reaches for the bottom of his own shirt and Jaebum reaches out to help him. Once the shirt is over Jackson’s nose, Jaebum presses a soft kiss to his lips and finally discards the shirt completely; Jackson chuckles at the act. Jaebum moves to unbutton his jeans, but decides to help Jackson out of his pajama bottoms first.

“Cute.” Jaebum says once the pants are puddled at Jackson’s ankles and he sees a dark shade of gray staining Jackson’s light gray underwear. He lets his knees fall to the floor, a bit too hasty but ignores the small pain and grabs a handful of Jackson’s thighs and kisses up them softly.

“I got them at Costco.” Jackson’s mumbles, his voice is shaking as Jaebum’s nose trails up his naked legs to the edge of where his boxer briefs reach. Jaebum chuckles and wants to tell him he was talking about his dick, but at this point they could be talking about a piece of trash and he’s sure Jackson would be just as flustered. Well he is too; they’re both far too drunk on each other and Jaebum is losing the ability to think very quickly.

 

He feels Jackson brush the bangs that are stuck to his forehead back, so he looks up to his boyfriend and finds a pair of eyes that are contradictory to his soft hands. It makes him want to growl at the hazed eyes that are dark with want.

“Tell me what you want angel.” He smirks, knowing Jackson is far from shy at this point, and waits to hear the dirty words spill from his mouth.

Jackson lets out a shaky breath and bites his lip before speaking “Touch me… hurry please.”

And with those four words, Jaebum is yanking off Jackson’s underwear, but is careful to keep themselves balanced.  Jackson’s dick is swollen and red, and just as beautiful as he remembers it. He takes in the familiar musk at the base before licking up the large vein on the underside of it and up to the head, where he swirls his tongue to collect the beads of precum that have pilled there. He wastes no time taking it all in, until he feels Jackson’s pubic hair tickling his nose.

“You taste so good.” He feels his voice scratchy, but he ignore it and continues to pleasure his boyfriend.

“Jaebum… you too.” Jackson manages to whisper as he tugs on his hair to get his attention. Jaebum nods, and stands up to pull off his own underwear before returning back to pleasure Jackson.

But instead, Jackson falls to the position is he was in seconds ago, and inches his lips close to his dick.

“Jackson- you don’t have to” But clearly they both aren’t actually paying attention to his words as Jackson eyes his dick with nothing but pure unadulterated desire. At this point, he’s not even remembering the fact that Jackson hasn’t had enough practice to suck him off, but to be honest it could be all teeth and no tongue and he’d still find it pleasurable.

So he pushes his own selfish thoughts of shoving his dick so far back Jackson’s throat to encourage his boyfriend. “Take it slow angel, remember to focus on the head. Mm yeah, you’re doing fucking amazing.” He doesn’t even have to pretend to enjoy it because Jackson’s fingers remember the perfect amount of pressure to stoke him with and his tongue expertly sucks at the tip.

It takes all of his might not to rolls his head back in pleasure in order to look down at his boyfriend. He threads his fingers through Jackson’s hair and massages his scalp earning a moan from Jackson which sends vibrating pleasure down Jaebum’s dick, making his toes curl.  Jaebum moans Jackson’s name and when he feel an all too familiar warm feeling in his stomach, he places his hands on Jackson’s shoulders to get his attention.

“Fuck, that was too good Jackson.” He says after helping Jackson to his feet and kissing him softly. Jackson wraps his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, and Jaebum would want nothing more than to stay pressed against each other making out if only their dicks weren’t rubbing against each other begging for attention.

 

So he walks them towards Jackson’s bed, and falls first onto his back. Jaebum pulls Jackson down with him to straddle his waist. Jackson resumes the kissing and Jaebum lets his hands run down Jackson’s spine. However, unlike most times, he lets his hands go further until they’re resting on Jackson’s plump ass. He kneads at the skin and pulls the cheeks apart, earning the neediest moan he’s ever heard from Jackson.

“Is this okay?” Jaebum breathes against Jackson’s lips.

Probably too embarrassed to answer, Jackson nods and nuzzles into his neck. About to let his fingers go where they’ve been dying to touch, he stops, and thinks about what they’re about to do. Jaebum curses, and he sees Jackson looking down at him, worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asks, placing his hands on Jaebum’s chest.

“I didn’t bring a condom, or lube…” He bites his lip, wondering how long it’d take him to run back home to get what they need.

“Oh.” Jackson pouts, mostly out of instinct, but Jaebum clearly sees the disappointment on his face. “Wait, what about Youngjae? I can go ask him.”

Jaebum wants to run next door himself, but decides against it. If he actually believed in divine intervention or retribution for that matter, he’d say this is happening for a reason but he’ll play it off and say it’s his mistake for being unprepared. “We don’t have to go all the way today.” He says, rubbing Jackson’s waist softly. _I want to make your first time special_ , he wants to say. Jackson replies with a soft okay, and Jaebum really doesn’t want to end things quickly this time. “Can we try something different though?”

Jackson nods and tilts his head, waiting for Jaebum to continue.

 

“Turn around angel. Put your hands on my waist for balance, and push your butt back okay?” Once they find a comfortable position for them both, Jaebum takes in the glorious scene in front of him. Jackson’s plump yet firm ass inches away from the face, and Jackson turning his head back confused by the new position. “If this feels weird or you don’t like it, let me know okay and I’ll stop.”

Before Jackson can ask any questions, Jaebum spreads Jackson’s ass cheeks wide again and gives each side a kiss before sticking out his tongue. He hears Jackson yelp, and pauses for a second to make sure there’s no protest. Hearing none, he teases the hole with his tongue, barely inserting the tip, until he feels a sting through his legs. Jackson grips at his thighs tight and arches his back.

“Does that feel good?” Jaebum breathes hot against the flush skin.

“Yeah, but…” Jackson moans, and turns his head slightly to look at Jaebum. “It’s dirty.”

 “You taste so good though.” He says before inserting his tongue fully.  Jackson moans loudly, and lets his arms fall on the bed. Jackson’s face is incredibly close to his own erection, that Jaebum can feel the hot pants of air along his shaft.

He’s close. Of course he’s fucking close, he’s eating the ass of his amazing godsend boyfriend, who’s enjoying it as much as he is, if not more. So he reaches around, and strokes Jackson’s cock to the tempo of his tongue.

“Jaebum, jaebum I’m- _Jaebum_ “ Jackson’s words are mess of sounds, but Jaebum understands them loud and clear. Jackson pushes his ass back, and Jaebum happily works his tongue twice as fast, curling it in, reaching as far in as he possibly can. “Don’t stop…” Jackson moans, and Jaebum can feel a trail of salvia dripping onto his dick.

Amidst the rolling of his tongue, Jaebum doesn’t miss the warm wetness around his neglected dick. He wants to tell Jackson to stop, because it feels too goddamn good. But with his mouth occupied, he comes and releases into Jackson’s mouth and over his face. Seconds later, Jackson’s thighs shake around him and comes on Jaebum’s hand.

Licking off most of Jackson’s come from his palm, he reaches for the closest article of clothing to help clean Jackson, who’s now kneeling on the bed beside him. “Fuck, I’m sorry Jackson. I should’ve warned you.” Jaebum wipes off the rest of his semen from Jackson’s left cheek and pouts.

Jackson shakes his head and smiles. “Don’t apologize. I swallowed most of it anyway.” Jaebum doesn’t know if he should choke or ejaculate first, honestly, because Jackson’s words could make him come again instantly if he wanted to. Instead he pulls Jackson into a kiss that’s filthy as fuck, both figurative and well, literally. Jackson kisses back with just as much want, and Jaebum swears he has the most perfect boyfriend because neither one care or complain that they just had their mouths in places no one needs to know but them.  

 

“How was it? Did you like it?” Jaebum asks once they’re cuddling in Jackson’s bed, with him in his boxers, and Jackson wearing his pajama shirt and boxer briefs.

Jackson is curled into his chest, and Jaebum can feel his chest rising in temperature from Jackson’s burning cheeks. “Yeah um, it was good.” Jackson murmurs into his bare chest. He didn’t mean to embarrass Jackson by asking so straightforward, but he wanted to honestly know how he felt about it, but Jackson is always extra affectionate when he’s embarrassed so he doesn’t mind the outcome.

“Hey jacks, are those your glasses?” He motions to the pair on the nightstand.

“Oh yeah, I’m actually nearsighted, but usually wear contacts if I have to. I have nerd glasses, so they look funny on me.”

  “I think you’d look cute in glasses, and you should wear them if you need them to see.” Jackson nods into his chest and Jaebum hugs him closer.

They stay cuddled up in bed some more, with Jackson singing a preview of a new song the choir is working on, and Jaebum gladly gives the well-deserved praises.  And after Jackson finishes telling him a story on how Bambam convinced his uncle to let him design matching outfits for the choir (which involved the three of them dressed in angel costumes which Jaebum asked to show him later), Jackson’s phone rings and they’re both surprised to see Jinyoung calling Jackson.

“Hey Jackson, hopefully I’m not interrupting anything by now, but can I talk to Jaebum please?” Jaebum wants to roll his eyes at how nice Jinyoung sounds. He hasn’t heard his best friend say please since elementary school, back when he was actually still a cute kid and not the demon he’s grown so accustomed to.

Jackson passes him the phone and when Jaebum says hello he’s greeted by the actual Jinyoung this time.

“Fuck you for making me do your job, leader. Anyway, Eddie asked us to lunch today to talk about a few things before we sign and talk legalities. So get your ass back home. Tell Jackson goodbye for me.” The call ends and Jackson giggles as Jaebum lets out an exaggerated groan.

“So that’s what I’m doing today, what are your plans for the day? Want to come with me?” He asks, only making himself more comfortable on the bed, dreading having to leave Jackson to go back home.

“I can’t, Youngjae and I promised to help Bambam cut fabrics for some projects he’s working on.”

“ ‘mm okay, sounds fun.” He kisses Jackson once, twice, before sitting up to find his discarded clothes. “I’ll text you as soon as I charge my phone.”

Jackson nods, and gives him a warm goodbye hug. “Let me know how it goes okay?”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

 “You’re supposed to cut outwards Youngjae, not inwards!” Jackson flinches as he hears Bambam yell while taking the scissors away from his cousin.

They had gathered a bit before noon in Youngjae’s dining room since it’s only ever used for holiday parties, and Bambam had spread spools of fabric all across the room, and explained which color was for what. But just like it always happens when someone is put in charge, the other two joke around and ignore the rules set.

Bambam should have known though, Jackson and Youngjae knew close to nothing about sewing and fabric cutting. So when Youngjae started cutting out designs, Jackson thought it’d be fun to do the same.

“Ugh whatever, it’s not like I actually expected you two to be of some help.” Bambam says while sitting on the floor in between them.  

Jackson really wanted to spend some time with Bambam because he knows how stressed he’s been. Having to make outfits for the choir along with the outfits for Jaebum’s band that Bambam hasn’t let anyone see, Jackson can see the toll it’s taking on his friend’s small body.

“Let’s take a break!” Youngjae decides and he’s up and off to the kitchen before Bambam can protest.

 

“So how’s Jaebum?” Bambam asks, wiggling his brow.

“He’s great. They’re having lunch with a producer right now.” Jackson smiles, wishing Jaebum would call him already to tell him about how it went.

“I meant like in the bedroom?” Bambam nudges his shoulder. “I did some research, you know for work purposes, and I watched some of their videos. I have to say the boy exudes sex appeal like it’s nobody’s business.”

“But did you see Mark though? He fucks just as hard as he bangs.” Youngjae smirks, walking in with sodas and chips and Jackson blushes at his friend’s blunt honesty.

“Yeah but I don’t need to ask to know that you guys are having sex like crazy! That’s why I’m asking Jackson, I’m dying of curiosity!”

Jackson knows that once Bambam has his mind set on something there’s no room for compromise, so he looks towards Youngjae to help him out.

“Sorry bud, I’m a bit curious too.” Youngjae grins, not even looking a bit remorseful and Jackson makes a note to plot his revenge.

So Jackson lets out a heavy sigh, knowing he wouldn’t get out of answering the question. “There’s nothing to talk about. It’s great, Jaebum is very sweet and caring. It’s just that…” He’s never really voiced his troubles, because he doesn’t know how to bring it up to Jaebum or anyone for that matter. And even if he talked to his boyfriend about it, Jaebum would say he doesn’t care about anything other than making sure Jackson is happy and comfortable. “I’m not as experienced as he is, and it’s not fair to Jaebum that he has to be so patient. I want to try things too… I just don’t know how…”

Saying it out loud, he’s not even sure his best friends would understand. Youngjae is probably the most experienced person he knows, so there’s really nothing that he doesn’t know. Bambam, although younger, has always been a people person, that both men and women naturally gravitate towards him, so he knows a thing or two in that department.

And before college, his family only had one laptop. So even if he was curious about sex or basics at that such as how to kiss properly, he wouldn’t be caught dead searching or looking at porn on the family shared computer. He missed his window of exploration, and now he’s regretting not being a rebellious teen.

 

“I get it. Like I wouldn’t say I’m really experienced, it’s just I’ve seen more than I’ve done. I’ve seen things that I would never try, like ever, but if the name sounded cool, I would watch it.” Youngjae says, and it’s a very Youngjae like answer. Youngjae’s parents always worked so he spent most of his time playing games or searching the web alone. Now Jackson knows what he was actually doing when he was glued to his computer when they were younger.

“Maybe that’s what you need too, Jackson. Just watch some porn videos, maybe with Jaebum even. Spice it up.” Bambam wiggles his eyebrows and nudges his shoulder again.

Beet red, Jackson shakes his head at the second suggestion. It’d be embarrassing having to watch something so private with someone else. “Uh no- I don’t think that’d help me, no.”

“It was just a suggestion, maybe for another time.” Bambam smiles, and Jackson thinks the topic is finally dropped. However, after a moment of pensive thinking, Youngjae finally speaks up again.

“Okay, then what have you guys done, maybe we can give you pointers?”

“Just you know, regular stuff…”

“So hand jobs and blow jobs?” Jackson’s so glad Youngjae knows him better than anyone because he doesn’t have to say the words out loud. Jackson nods and Youngjae hums. “We can help you out there. We’ll have you at a deep throating level before you know it. Okay, so no actual penetration right?”

Beyond the point of embarrassed, Jackson nods his head in agreeance. “We tried something different in the morning though… It was a bit weird but it felt good?”

Both Youngjae and Bambam perk up, and lean closer waiting for Jackson to tell them the juicy details of this morning’s events.

 

“Holy shit! He ate you out?! And here we thought you weren’t making any progress, this is amazing!” Youngjae cheers. “Bambam, this is no time to be cutting fabric. Our baby bird is finally flying on his own, all that’s left is to show him the right path.” Youngjae wipes away a fake tear before standing up. “It’s time I show you my favorite book.”

_Youngjae doesn’t even like reading_ , is his last thought before being dragged towards Youngjae’s bedroom.  

 

“Listen, Jackson. It’s more than just a book of positions, it’s a worldly experience. After doing most of these with Mark, it’s brought closer than I ever thought was possible with another person.” Youngjae says while placing his right hand over a copy of the Kamasutra.

“It’s not just about sex, it’s about trusting your partner.” Bambam adds.

Somehow, Jackson made it through his friends’ very detailed explanation of the book without a nosebleed or fainting of embarrassment. He understands what Bambam means though. Probably another reason he never watched porn, paid actors, no matter their salary, can never portray the intimate aspect that Jackson finds so important.

 “I get it… it’s just that even with all this information. I don’t feel confident enough.” Jackson finally says truthfully. “I’m 23, yet I haven’t done anything.”

“Age doesn’t matter. You take it at your own speed.” Youngjae rubs his back.

“I agree, and now that Youngjae has taught you a thing or two, it’s my turn.” Bambam cracks his knuckles and Jackson eyes him suspiciously. “Everyone knows that there’s only one thing to do for a confidence boost! Time…. for a makeover!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this written for a while now, idk why i never posted it lol sorry /),(\ but this one was fun to write, the next one should be too!  
> also sorry for not replying to comments last chap, when i saw them it was pretty late, and i thought if i replied to them i'd be a creeper but they mean so much to me thank you<33  
> ps. if anyone is going to see got7 in houston, i'll be there too :)))


	14. makeovers and bad words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to day6 while writing the entirety of this chapter :)

“Maybe we should’ve gone with something lighter…”

“Nonsense Jackson, you look hot as fuck. Bambam, if fashion design doesn’t work out, I’ll help you run a hair salon because damn you’re good.”  

“Told ya’ll I was good.”

Bambam was right, if it were anyone else he’d say what a great job he did, but this was his own hair and he had grown attached to his messy blond hair.

“Stop touching your hair, it looks great.” Youngjae reassures him. “Jaebum is going to have an orgasm when he sees you.”

“Youngjae!”

Even after their sex talk, it’s still just as embarrassing to talk about these things especially involving his boyfriend. Though, he’s really interested in how Jaebum will react. Will he like it? What will he say?

Jackson was seconds from sending Jaebum a quick picture of his freshly dyed and cut hair, when Youngjae snatched his phone away saying this is something he has to see in person first. So now his nerves are eating away at him, counting down the minutes until he can see Jaebum.

“Come on, we still have to pick an outfit to match your hair!” Bambam grins quite sinisterly as he drags him to Youngjae’s closet.

Jackson follows along, but stop in the hallway when he feels his phone vibrating.

“Don’t answer Jaebum’s calls yet!”

“No it’s not Jaebum. I don’t recognize this number… give me a minute okay? I’ll be there in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is real. Holy fuck, we’re actually going to get signed and have a legit concert in a week, one that actually pays us!” Yugyeom yells the moment Eddie leaves them, not caring about the other people he just disturbed in the diner. Jaebum feels just as giddy, because, damn, this has been his dream since as far back as one can remember memories.

“Trial concert, but yeah.” Jinyoung tries to remain calm but grins wide.

Thankfully, they all kept it professional while Eddie was going over bits and pieces of the actual contract. Everything seemed alright, the pay would be based on the first few singles that get released and a few concerts, but they all seemed okay with it. They never expected to become professional in the first place, so something is a lot more than the nothing they were earning already.

“Do you think we can do it? A 2 year contract might be too long don’t you think? We still have school.” Mark bites his lower lip, and Yugyeom falls onto his chair, the high from earlier dissolving.

“You heard Eddie, they’ll work with us this first year. And after that we can just take online classes, or something. You and I are almost graduate. It’s Yugyeom who just started and Jaebum who might go to med school that’ll have it tough…” Jinyoung frowns.

Jaebum can’t think too hard about his decisions though, because when would he have another chance to make his music be heard to the world? Med school, as difficult as it is can always wait. He won’t give up on it, though. As a promise to his mother and a security net for when god forbid music isn’t an option anymore.  He’ll just have to work twice as hard, anything to make his dreams come true.

“That’s a problem for future Yugyeom. I just have to do as much as I can now!” Jaebum pats Yugyeom’s shoulder, because he’s right, it’s not something that they should be worrying about just yet. 

 

“Anyway, we have to come up with new songs, we can’t keep playing the same ones we’ve always done. We’re pros now, you know!” Yugyeom calls the waitress and borrows a pen and starts scribbling on sheets of napkins.

“Hey what’s so funny?” Jinyoung nudges Mark, who’s been smirking down at his phone instead of contributing new song ideas.

“Nothing.” Mark chuckles. “Jaebum, have you spoken to Jackson yet?”

“Huh?” Jaebum looks at Mark, confused because they all know he was just with his boyfriend in the morning so of course he spoke to him. It’s times like these that Jaebum hates Mark for being the man of few words that he is, because even if Jaebum wants clarification, Mark won’t say anything unless pestered further.

“You should probably call him.” Is all Mark says because indulging Yugyeom is crazy song ideas and Jaebum glares at him before standing up and walking near the bathroom to have a bit of privacy.

“Fucking Mark.” Jaebum mumbles before dialing Jackson’s number. The thought of Mark knowing something that he doesn’t is irritating enough to make him ignore Jackson’s first few hellos since he answered the phone.

“Jaebum, did you butt dial me?” Jackson chuckles and Jaebum finally shakes his head realizing he has Jackson on the phone.

“Sorry Jackson, I’m here. What are you doing?” He asks, not wanting to sound conspicuous. He makes himself comfortable by leaning against the hallway way leading into the bathroom, and smiles into the phone when he hears Jackson giggle.

“Don’t ask me that, I should be asking you how it went!”

“It went pretty well, I’ll tell you everything later. Can I go over to-“

“NO! Uh we’re really busy. Sorry Jaebum I have to go. I’ll text you.”

The call ends, and Jaebum’s grip on his phone tightens while he leans his head back against the wall, trying to replay what just happened. His suspicions of Mark knowing something only bugging him more, that he walks back to their table and slumps down in his chair.

“Everything good?” Jinyoung asks worriedly.

“Yup.” He answers curtly. Luckily his phone vibrates, and Jackson’s name lights up, making his bitterness vanish completing.

 

Sorry about that ><  
Youngjae was rushing me

 

It’s okay angel,  
Will you be busy tonight?

 

Yeah..

I want to see you

 

Lol you were here this morning silly.  
How did your meeting go though?!!

 

Good. We have a concert in a week.

 

Seriously?! Already?!  
wow, you guys are amazing!  
I’m so happy for you.

 

Will you be at the concert?

 

I wouldn’t miss it for the world :))

 

Jaebum didn’t care that he hadn’t told Jackson when or where the concert would be, but the fact that Jackson would be there cheering him on regardless made him forget about all the small details. Fuck, if he didn’t have it bad.

Needing to at least speak to Jackson, Jaebum asked if he could call him again and when Jackson texted him back saying Bambam and Youngjae went to buy something very quickly, Jaebum’s already excusing himself from the diner and has his thumb on the call button. He didn’t even get a chance to say hello, because Jackson was already going a hundred miles.

“I can’t believe you guys are getting signed. I prayed for you guys to get the love that you deserve and oh my god it happened. I can’t wait for the concert! Like this is your concert, no one else’s! How exciting!!”

“Jackson, angel, slow down.” Jaebum chuckles but honestly he could hear Jackson talk for hours and not mind. He just doesn’t want Jackson to hurt his voice in the process. “But yeah, it’s not a big concert either, it’ll be something small but I’m so fucking excited Jackson. We’ve all worked so hard for this…”

“I know, you deserve this Jaebum. I’m so proud of you. I wish I could be there with you right now..”

“Then come over, I’m walking home, I should be there any minute.”

“I can’t though.”

“You’re not going to tell me why you’re being so weird, huh?” Jaebum sighs, a bit annoyed but he trusts Jackson to tell him when he’s ready.

“Not yet, but I will. Trust me.”

“Always.”

 

Jaebum, in no hurry to get home, slows his pace and tells Jackson about everything that happened. Jackson in return, gives him millions of compliments and talks about how he and Youngjae are helping Bambam out.

“He won’t show me what he’s working for the band though.” Jaebum can practically hear Jackson pouting.

“It’ll probably be something weird I bet.”

 “But it’ll look good. Bambam really has a thing for fashion. He’ll make you look even more handsome.”

“Hm I’m not too sure you’ll be able to keep your hands off of me then.” Jaebum jokes. 

“You’re right. Now that you’re going to be famous I have to tell Bambam to make you look ugly so people won’t look at you. But it’s impossible, you’re so sexy…”

Jaebum literally stops where he’s walking. Sure Jackson compliments him, but never this confidently. It’s probably due to him rambling, but it still makes Jaebum feel a type of way.

“Don’t worry baby, I don’t care about anyone else. I’m yours, that won’t ever change.” 

“You’re so embarrassing.” He hears Jackson giggle, and wishes for nothing more than to see Jackson blushing.

“You started, by calling me sexy. Who gave you the right!” Jaebum smiles and starts walking closer to his house.

“Well I’m your boyfriend, so I can call you sexy all I want.”

“You’re right.”

 

When he gets home, he doesn’t even make it half way to his room, because his mom is calling out to him from the kitchen. Jaebum, sadly ends the call after promising Jackson he’ll call back tonight.

“Hey mom, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing really, I just got a call from some Jay from that club you guys always play at, the- uh, the-“

“The Tracks.”

“Yeah that one! He asked if you guys can fill in for a band that bailed last minute. I told him you guys were too busy going off and getting signed by the big boys that you probably wouldn’t be able to.”

“Mom! Of course we’ll play! I’ll call the guys and-“

“Don’t worry, I already called Jinyoung and told this Jay that’ll you do it.” She smirks and Jaebum laughs because of course his mother knows him too well.

“Thanks mom, I’ll see you tomorrow!” He kisses her cheek, and runs off to go change and call Jackson to let him know.

 

An hour or so later, the guys show up to his house to pack up their equipment and they head to the club to unpack and get ready for the night.

“Don’t worry, I changed the line up so you guys will close the show tonight.” Jay says once he sees them.

Jaebum wants to laugh when he sees Jay walk towards them like he owns the place, well technically he does. Jaebum remembers the first time he met Jay, it was when he and Jinyoung were barely teenagers and had no business in a music club. They had begged Jay to let them stay and watch the bands, and with the promise of staying out of the way, Jaebum and Jinyoung found themselves mesmerized in the bass of the music. Jay was a mere bus boy at the time, and now he’s in charge of the whole club. Jaebum truly respects him and his dedication to music. Not many would be able to tolerate the business aspect of a club, as well as dealing with drunk people who think they can be the next Metallica.

“You didn’t have to. We’d be happy to play at any time!”

“Yeah, well, you guys have finally earned it.” Jay fists bumps them, and excuses himself to deal with a sound issue.

 

“Just think about it guys, after this show people will be paying hundreds to see us perform!” Yugyeom boasts while tuning his bass guitar.

“Calm down rock star, it takes years for that to happen. We should be glad if people even pay ten dollars to see us.” Jinyoung swings his guitar strap at Yugyeom and the bassist shrieks and runs away laughing. “I don’t think he knows that the rock life isn’t all that glamourous.”

“Let the kid dream.” Jaebum smiles while watching Yugyeom talks to the bartender, probably bragging about their contract.

“You invited Jackson?” Mark asks while twirling one of his drum sticks, almost smirking.

“Yeah, obviously.” Jaebum rolls his eyes and Mark hums. _Mark clearly knows something._

 

It’s around midnight when Bambam walks to the back of the stage and practically begs to at least do their hair and makeup since they refused the bedazzled overalls he was offering. When Jaebum asks where Jackson and Youngjae are, Bambam just smiles and says they’re on their way. So Jaebum hides his frown and lets the fashionista work his magic.

When Bambam deems himself finished, Jaebum walks up to the shattered mirror on the wall, and has to do a double take. Bambam didn’t do any drastic makeup but his face looks more defined, and his eyes more prominent. His hair is greased back, but it’s still soft enough to run his fingers through it, giving him that messy look. He really wants Jackson to see him right now, and preferably call him sexy again.

Jaebum is the last one to have his makeup done, so he can’t help but look around to try and spot Jackson. He figures they’re running late, or perhaps they decided to stay at the front of the club to find better spots close to the stage.

“Fuck you guys look so hot, I’m shaking and I’m the one who made you all look this great!” Bambam grins and Jaebum doesn’t miss the wink he shoots Yugyeom.

 

“Maybe his parents didn’t let him.” Jinyoung places his arm on Jaebum’s shoulder, once they’re minutes away from going on stage.

“Yeah.” Jaebum, tries his best not to frown, but he can’t help it.

He knows it’s late and last minute, so he can’t even be mad. But somehow his mind wanders back to earlier when Jackson had said he’d be at his shows no matter what. It’s a bitter feeling, but it wouldn’t be fair to be upset.

“The band just finished, we’re up.” Jinyoung taps his shoulder, and Jaebum nods, shaking away his anxieties, because he knows he has to give his best performance for his band, and for himself.

“Why do I feel more nervous than ever before?” Yugyeom jumps in place, shaking his limps to calm his nerves.

Jaebum smiles at Yugyeom and tell him he’ll do fine. “Let’s fucking play our hearts out tonight!” Jaebum hypes his band members up, and once they hear their name being announced and the screams from the crowd, Jaebum can’t hear anything else.

Every time they perform it’s a surreal feeling. When will they get to perform again? Will people even recognize them? Will their message get across to the fans? Jaebum thinks about all these questions and a million more when he’s inches away from the microphone. But today is different; he can hardly think to himself by how loud the crowd is chanting their name… his name. It’s the largest crowd they’ve performed in front of, and Jaebum can feel his bandmates feeding off the energy. Jinyoung’s never looked as confident strapping on his guitar, Mark’s skin is literally glowing, and Jaebum can see Yugyeom’s fingers itching to strum his bass.

This. This is why they play music.

 

Before they arrived to the club, they discussed the set list in the truck. They didn’t have many to choose from, but they wanted to give the best performance ever. So they choose several that embodied who The B Team was.

The first song is powerful. Jaebum straps on a guitar as well and accompanies Jinyoung, while he performs his solo. Jaebum would never be able to be the lead guitarist, because there’s something about Jinyoung, shredding on the guitar with his eyes closed that’s transcending.

The next song was made for Mark and Yugyeom. They had been messing with beats when they made the song, something about wanting their song to be the next Seven Nation Army, and Mark and Yugyeom quickly going to work.  Turns out, they made a song that not only are they proud of, but the crowd seems to love as well.

By the time the second song ends, Jaebum notices something that he should’ve realized since their first song: the entire crowd is singing along to their songs. Not just bobbing their heads or humming, but honest to god singing word per word. When the show is over and he’s in his bed later, he’ll probably cry at the memory. But for now, his blood pumps extra loud within his heart and he grabs the microphone with all his might.

“This is honestly the best show we’ve ever played and I hope you’ll sing this song with us as well.” Jaebum motions for Mark to start the countdown and they start their last song.

 

When he hits the last note, he makes it last. Jaebum closes his eyes and holds the note for as long as he can. He doesn’t want the moment to end. When he can’t hold on any longer, he opens his eyes and lets Mark end the song nicely.

Jaebum thanks the crowd and attaches his mic back onto the stand.

“Hold on, hold on. Don’t get off the stage just yet.” Jay says while walking on stage. “We have something for you guys.”

Jaebum looks to Jinyoung, who shrugs and looks just as clueless as he does.  Mark and Yugyeom, however, are smiling wide, and Jaebum’s sure they knew about this.

“I’m sure you all don’t know this,” Jay announces to the crowd. “But these guys just got signed. And I remember Jaebum and Jinyoung when they were still in their pre-pubescent diapers, sneaking into this club. So as someone that has seen them grow, and as their fan, I wanted to do something for them. So on the count of three. One. Two. Three-”

Jaebum jumps at the noise. Each person in the crowd pops a confetti gun, and the club is nothing but a cloud of colors for a few seconds. Jaebum can’t even make out his band member’s faces. When the confetti clears a bit, Jaebum notices the crowd splitting in the middle. He sees the light of small flames on and cake before he notices who is holding it.

There, in the middle of the music club, holding a large cake, wearing tight leather pants, and in jet black hair, is Jackson.  Jaebum barely misses the large roar of ‘congratulations’ because he heart in floored to the ground. Jackson. Jackson is here. And with black hair… and leather pants, and he’s pretty sure Jackson is wearing a shear shirt.

Jaebum can’t breathe, but he has too. He manages to thank everyone, and even comforts an ugly-crying Jinyoung, who is crying because he’s so happy.

Jaebum wants to cry too, because beside Jackson is Youngjae and his mother. He’s sure his mother had almost everything to do with this. Although music is such a scary field to go into, because of all the uncertainty and no security, his mother has always been their biggest fan. From when it was just Jinyoung and he, to when the band formed and his mother was getting all her garden friends to visit their shows.  Call him a goddamn momma’s boy, but he fucking loves his mother.

 

After each member says their thanks, the crowd dies out, and all that’s left is their friends and family. Jaebum sees his mother first, and he hugs her and possibly sniffles back a few tears.

“You guys are amazing. I’m so proud of you.” His mother hugs him and Jaebum just feels so lucky and proud to have the strongest person he knows as his only family. “I’m going to go find Jinyoung and make sure he’s not crying too hard. Jackson is waiting.” His mother pats his butt, and points towards the stage. There in fact, is Jackson, swinging his legs off the stage and talking to Youngjae and Mark.

“Jackson.”  Jaebum calls from a few feet away, and his voice breaks a little. Luckily, Jackson is able to hear him, because he’s standing up and walking towards him. Jaebum hadn’t even noticed that he hasn’t moved an inch.

“Jaebum.” Jackson smiles before hugging Jaebum. There’s so many questions and comments he wants to say, but his arms wrap tightly around Jackson’s waist as he dips his head into Jackson’s neck, feeling the dark strands of hair brushing against his nose.

“You’re here.” Jaebum says, and he hears Jackson chuckle.

“I told you I wouldn’t miss it. It was hard finding a bakery that was open this late, so I wasn’t able to be here earlier. I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright, you’re here…. and have black hair?” Jaebum pulls away from the hug to run his fingers through Jackson’s soft black hair. Even styled, Jaebum can run his fingers easily through and he can hear Jackson sigh in content.

“Do you like it?” Jackson blushes.

“It’s fucking sexy.” Jaebum hums, and lets his hands run down Jackson’s body until they’re settled on his waist. When he was on stage he noticed Jackson’s outfit, but up close he can see it clinging to Jackson skin and it’s sinful how Jaebum can’t keep his eyes off him. “When did- How did you?” He’s honestly at a loss of words, but thankfully his boyfriend is much more collected and calm.

“It was Bambam’s idea. They said I’d look hot, but I don’t know. The clothes might be a bit too much.” Jackson tries to pull on the hem of his shirt but once he lets go, it goes straight to hugging his gorgeous stomach, that Jaebum sneaks a peak of.

“They’re right, you’re so goddamn hot.” Jaebum pulls Jackson closer, and holds Jackson by the loops in his tight leather pants. “Can I kiss you?” Jaebum asks, because even though he wants nothing more than to kiss Jackson senseless, they’re still in public and Jaebum never wants to do anything Jackson doesn’t want to.

 

He waits as Jackson looks around quickly before nodding, and leaning closer. Jaebum doesn’t waste a second more and takes a deep breath before diving right into the plump lips that taste like watermelon lip gloss.

Jaebum’s hands stay on their best behavior. Knowing his mother is feet away, somewhere, and strangers that could possibly know of Jackson and his parents, Jaebum keeps his hands around Jackson’s waist, occasionally sliding inside his shirt to feel the warm skin along his back.

Their kiss is just as innocent. It last as long as the buildup, and Jaebum pouts when Jackson pulls away. However the displeasure doesn’t last long, not when Jackson hugs him again and praises his performance.

“You were so great up there. You were born to be on stage.” Jackson compliments and Jaebum blushes. “I can’t believe I’m dating a rock star!” He giggles and Jaebum squeezes his cheeks.

“And I can’t believe I’m dating an angel.” He grins when Jackson pushes him playfully.

“And I can’t believe I’m watching this.” Jinyoung huffs, and they both look up to see him folding his arms.

“Shut up, cry baby.” Jaebum teases his best friend, whose eyeliner is now reaching his chin.  “You look so ugly.” Jaebum laughs, and he sees Jackson giggle a bit, making Jinyoung even pettier with his choice of words.

“Fuck you, and your adorable boyfriend, no offense Jackson.” Jaebum, simply rolls his eyes. “But anyway, Jay wants to take us out to eat to celebrate.”

“It’s almost 3 am.” He states. “And we have class tomorrow- today, whatever the fuck, and so does Jackson.”  

“That’s fine, I’m not sleepy yet.” Jackson shakes his head.

“Yeah you are, and so am I. Sorry Jinyoung, can you let everyone know I’m taking Jackson home. If you see my mom tell her to go home also, and I’ll see her tomorrow.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, but nods anyway, saluting him goodbye as he grabs Jackson’s hand and walks towards the back exit. “Aye leader. Be safe boys.”

 

“We should go back. It’s a celebration for you and you’re not even there!” Jackson frowns as they walk home. The cold air, hitting their faces, making their linked hands feel warmer than usual.

“You think I’d be able to have fun there, when you’re looking this gorgeous? Nope, you’re coming home with me.” Jaebum says, arousal clearly in his voice.

“Oh.” Jackson blushes. “I told my parents I was staying over at Youngjae’s anyways and already emailed my professors.” He whispers, and Jaebum nearly moans at the insinuation.

“Fuck this, I can’t wait.” Jaebum pulls Jackson into an alleyway, and props him up to lean against a concrete wall. Jaebum grips Jackson’s thighs securely, and once he feels his boyfriend wrap his legs around him, Jaebum kisses him will full force.

Jaebum wants to let Jackson know how beautiful he looks, how amazing he is, but he decides to let his body talk first.

He grinds his hips up impulsively, but once he hears Jackson moan into his mouth it has him doing it again, and again until Jackson is gripping onto his shoulder tightly and moaning incoherently. He’d honestly trade his own voice to be able to hear the noises Jackson makes for the rest of his life. It’s his favorite sound, his favorite song, his favorite hymn, because fuck, he’d worship the hell out of Jackson if he could.

“Jaebum… f-fuck me.” Jackson whispers, and Jaebum nearly combusts. Jackson just swore, just cussed and asked him to fuck him. Jackson’s cheeks are tinted a deep red, and Jaebum knows it’s not just from arousal.

“Jackson.” Jaebum dirtiest dreams coming true, so he pulls away, to make sure he heard right. “Say that again, please.”  

“Fuck me.” Jackson says more confidently, and Jaebum growls.

“You don’t know how fucking sexy you sound right now angel.” Jaebum dips his head into Jackson’s neck and laps at the skin. “But there’s no way I’m fucking you in this dirty alley.”

“Jaebum…” Jackson whines. “Then, a blowjob?”

Jaebum nearly chokes on his own saliva. “What’s gotten into you, when did my sweet angel turn into a dirty talking sex fiend? Not that I’m complaining though.” Jaebum smirks and kisses Jackson once more before letting Jackson stand on the ground and dropping to his knees. “But of course baby, anything for you.”

Jaebum gives up on the idea of lowering Jackson’s leather pants and simply undoes the button and zipper. He doesn’t bother teasing, because how can he when Jackson is vocally asking him to suck him off.

Once the weight of Jackson sits on his mouth, Jaebum moans, and takes in all that he can. He reaches for Jackson’s hands to place onto his own hair, and lets Jackson fuck his mouth. Jackson is far from shy this time, thrusting into his mouth merciless and biting his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. He feels Jackson’s grip in his hair tighten and Jaebum knows he’s close. He’s nearing his own orgasm as well, so as he lets his cheeks hollow, he pushes his left hand into his own pants and jerks off to the sounds Jackson is so poorly hiding.

“Jaebum.. I-I’m-“

“I know angel, come in my mouth.” Jaebum pulls off and licks at the dripping precum, before opening his mouth once again for Jackson to use.

He feels Jackson’s come hit the back of his throat and Jaebum releases into his own hand. It’s filthy and dirty, and he knows they should’ve waited until they got home. But Jackson’s sated smile is more than enough to look passed the ugly alley and the dirty floor.

“I think black haired Jackson is definitely my favorite.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /).(\ it's been two months since i last updated, i'm so sorry. life hit hard :/  
> honestly this is the last chaptered fic i write for a while (or unless its all written), because it's been so hard to write, and i wasn't planning on posting this chap until i hit at least 6k, but ya'll deserve something :")  
> next chap will be a scene we've all been waiting for, sinning in church lmao


	15. roses and brooms

“We’re goddamn rock stars, we don’t need to be here.” Mark groans while throwing his head on his desk.

Jaebum wants to respond, grunt even, but he’s too tired, physically and emotionally, and unfortunately not sexually. All thanks to his Spanish medical terminology professor who sent out an email at 3 am stating there was going to be a test in class that would be worth half their grade.

Jaebum was obviously too busy at that time to check his phone let alone his emails, making out and happily dry humping his boyfriend, but after his phone wouldn’t stop ringing, he annoyingly answered his phone to a stressed out Mark.

“The test! Did you read the damn email?”

“Test? Email? What the fuck are you talking about, it’s three in the goddamn morning!”

“Fuck if I don’t know that. We have a test tomorrow, or more like in a few hours. Fuck me, anyway if I don’t get to be balls deep in my boyfriend, neither do you. Good luck studying, I’ll see you later.”

Jaebum was lost, confused about his conversation with Mark that ended a few seconds before, but after he checked his email, he was brought back to reality. He had kissed Jackson an apology, willing to get them off quickly but Jackson, being the sweet angel that he is, had volunteered to help Jaebum study instead, even if he had no knowledge of the Spanish language beside the basic greetings, and less on medical terminology. It still beat studying alone though, and Jackson would give him kisses ever minute or so as encouragement.

They stayed up all night, Jackson reassuring him that he doesn’t have any important assignments in his classes and could stay up days if he had too. And an hour before his test, Jaebum was finally caught up on previous chapters he forgot to read, and Jackson had his head on Jaebum’s thigh, softly snoring. Jaebum ran his fingers through Jackson’s now soft black hair in appreciation and let a small chuckle out because last night Jackson’s styled hair made him look like sex on legs, but now it somehow makes Jackson look younger and more vulnerable and Jaebum can’t help but think Jackson looks even more handsome.  

Jaebum made sure to not wake up Jackson when he left and even left a note just in case. He placed a pillow below Jackson’s head and covered him up with a blanket before rushing off to his doom.

 

Now, minutes before his professor arrives, Jaebum is starting to feel the effects of staying up all night. Mark, as well, with his usually perfect skin, is covered in blemishes that he forgot to cover up and dark circles deep enough to hold both their regrets of not studying. Jaebum wants to say he looks like shit, but he’s in no condition to comment on appearances either, with throwing on clothes he’s not too sure are even clean.

“Do you think we could bribe her with our band money?” Mark lodges an elbow to his arm.

“Yeah if you want to get expelled for bribery, go ahead. Plus we have no money yet.”

“This class was supposed to be easy.” Jaebum hears Mark mumble once their professor arrives with stacks of tests. It’s far too late, both literally and figuratively, for Jaebum to complain or consider dropping the course. So he just takes a deep breath and grabs the test that’s being handed to him and hopes he retained some information from cramming.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jackson, sweetie, are you up?” Jackson smells pancakes and coffee before he can make out the voice calling to him.

He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep, but the sweet smell of food and the warm blanket wrapped around him that smells so much like Jaebum is making him think about sleeping in for a bit longer.

“Jaebum!” Jackson gasps quietly, scanning the room, recognizing it as Jaebum’s and finding it empty of it’s owner. He notices the time on his phone, and pouts knowing Jaebum left without waking him up. However, a small sheet of notebook paper under his phone, makes him smile incredibly wide.

[I didn’t want to wake you up. Sorry, Jackson. I’ll make it up to you after I ace this test.]

Jackson giggles and places the note down, and shuffles around to get up and grab a glass of water.

 

“Good morning Jackson.” Jaebum’s mother makes Jackson jump once he enters the kitchen. His mind finally processing the words he heard as soon as he woke up.

“Oh, Mrs. Im I didn’t know you were here- ah, I mean it is your house and all, but I-”

Mrs. Im chuckles and waves him off, and Jackson’s relaxes. “Sorry for startling you, would you like to join me for breakfast?” she smiles, and Jackson can clearly see where Jaebum inherited his warm smile from. Jackson nods and sits beside Jaebum’s mother, who’s caught up in the crossword puzzle of the newspaper section and drinking a mug of coffee.

Normally it’d be awkward, Jackson figures, eating breakfast with your boyfriend’s mother after spending the night. Technically they didn’t do anything he’d be ashamed of having someone hear on but still, assumptions can hurt. Yet somehow Jackson feels at ease, a lot more comfortable than he’d be at home. Don’t get him wrong, Jackson loves his parents and all, but Jaebum’s mother has a way of making him feel understood even if he doesn’t have to say anything.

“Thank you Jackson for coming last night, I know how much it meant to Jaebum.  You know, you’re the first person he’s ever introduced and brought home that wasn’t part of the band.” Mrs. Im chuckles before she gets up from the table to take the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink. “I always thought you’d be perfect for each other.” She says mostly to herself but Jackson can’t help but blush and cover his cheeks with the long sweater he had borrowed from Jaebum to sleep in.  “If you don’t have any plans right now, would you like to help me in the garden out back? I promise to tell you my fair share of embarrassing Jaebum childhood stories.” Her grin is playful, and Jackson laughs at the idea of bringing the stories up at later times to embarrass Jaebum. Plus, besides having to go help clean the church after lunch, Jackson had no plans for the day so of course Jackson nods, and helps bring out the garden tools.

 

 

* * *

 

“So how’d you do?” Jaebum asks Mark, after waiting for him outside the classroom to finish his exam.

“I was literally the last person to turn in the test.” Mark groans in defeat and drags his feet out the building. “How do you think?”

“That bad huh? I think I passed it, but at this point I’m too sleepy to say for sure.” Jaebum says, while blocking the sun with his right palm and letting his sleeping eyes adjust to the sunlight. “I just want to get back home and sleep for a good century or two.”

“And leave Jackson by himself?” Mark gasps, and Jaebum clicks his teeth.

He would’ve replied to Mark, if not for him already calling Jackson to see if he was awake and wanted him to pick up something to eat. Mark laughs and says something about be completing obsessed with each other before saying goodbye and rushing the opposite way to his house, probably on his way to see Youngjae as well, Jaebum chuckles.

“Oh hi Jaebum, how was the test? I’m just- just helping your mom out with her garden.” Jackson says, a bit out of breath, and Jaebum smiles at the image of Jackson surrounded by flowers.

 Jaebum asks if he should bring something to eat, but Jackson replays for him the morning events and Jaebum can’t help but whine because he wasn’t able to wake up to breakfast with his boyfriend. “It’s fine, we can have lunch together right?” Jaebum asks. Jaebum hears Jackson hum, and he can picture Jackson tilting his head while he thinks.

“I have to help clean the church but how about dinner?”

“I’ll help you clean.” Jaebum offers, not ready to give up on time he could be spending with Jackson.

“If you’re not busy that’d be great! We’d be able to finish faster.” Jackson’s voice rises in excitement. “I’ll be here with your mom when you get back, then we can go to the church together.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you in a bit angel.” Jaebum can literally hear Jackson’s being flustered and he chuckles before saying his final goodbye and rushing home.

 

By the time he gets home, he’s a bit disappointment no one answered him when he announced he was back from school. He walks out back and he sees his mother and Jackson laughing while trimming the thorns on a few roses that are going to be used as decoration for inside the house.

“No seriously, Jaebum would cry so ugly because he couldn’t wear dresses to school. He grew up with only girl cousins so he thought he should be able to wear them too. It was so adorable, I think I took a few secret photos I’ll show them to you if you’d like.” His mother says between laughs.

“There will be none of that, and I will burn those photos if I ever see them.” Jaebum crosses his arms and smirks when he notices them both jump in surprise.

“Jaebum! You’re back, how was your test?” Jackson dusts off the dirt from his knees and stands up.

“Better than I thought, though I feel bad for Mark since I don’t think he did too well.”

“He’ll do well. He may act lazy but he’s one hard working boy.” His mother comments. “Jaebum, darling, can you take Jackson inside and make sure he rests. He’s been doing everything for me, that I don’t feel an ounce of tired yet.”

“What, no, I had fun helping, it was no problem at all!” A flustered Jackson flails his arms, not catching on to his mother’s teasing tone.

“Sure mom. Off we go!” Jaebum gently pulls on Jackson’s sleeve indoors.

“Bye Jackson, make sure you keep our stories from earlier a secret.” She giggles and places in finger over her lips. Jackson laughs and nods, mimicking the action.

 

“And what stories would those be exactly?” Jaebum asks, now in the kitchen, pouring Jackson a glass of water.

“They wouldn’t be a secret if I told you, now would they?” Jackson smiles. Jaebum pouts, and huffs before Jackson playfully hits his arm. “You can’t force me to tell you!”

“Then how about a kiss then?” Jaebum asks, and sees Jackson look around for safe measure.

The first thing Jaebum notices when Jackson leans in close to him, is how lovely Jackson smells. Besides the thin layer of sweat, Jackson smells like sweet roses. Jaebum smiles, and pulls Jackson by the waist closer. When they kiss, Jaebum lingers a bit afterwards and hums against Jackson’s lips.

“You smell so good.” He pecks Jackson’s lips once more, before hugging Jackson and resting his head within the crook of his neck. “I missed you.”

“Me too.” Jackson tightens the hug, and whispers softly.

The second thing Jaebum notices, now that he’s incredibly close, is how well Jackson’s black hair suits him. Of course he knew Jackson’s natural hair wasn’t blond but it’s different imagining it and seeing the real thing.

“Have I told you yet how much I like this hair color?” He runs his fingers through the edge of Jackson’s bottom hair line. He feels Jackson hum at the action, and giggle.

“It tickles.” Jackson shimmies and it has Jaebum continue his fingers through Jackson’s soft hair.

“Hm,” Jaebum finally pulls away with a kiss to Jackson’s nose. “Do you want to take a shower before we leave or afterwards?”

“Probably now, I feel a bit sticky from the dirt outside.”

Jaebum nods and laces his fingers with Jackson as they walk back to his room. Jaebum rummages through his drawers to find a pair of boxers for the both of them, and reaches for two towels before walking to the bathroom.

He hadn’t thought too much about it, until Jackson’s cheeks were blushed pink and he pulled at the end of Jaebum’s t-shirt.

“You’re taking one too? With me? Together?” Jackson rambles as Jaebum turns the water to a comfortable temperature.

Jaebum simply nods, trying to hide his small blush as well. “Only if you’re comfortable with it.” He adds.

Jaebum waits for Jackson to give a definite answer, and once Jackson’s cheeks turn impossibly red and he whispers an okay, Jaebum hugs him before pulling over his shirt and helping Jackson with his.

 

He should’ve probably waited to turn on the water, Jaebum thinks, because he didn’t think it’d take this long to get completely naked.

They were both naked except for the thin layer of their underwear. With Jackson staring at him, and he at Jackson, there was a curiosity new to the two of them. Sure they’ve seen each other’s dicks before, and even been naked in front of the other. But the fact that they’re sharing a shower and being completely vulnerable is something intimate, isn’t it? And before Jackson, Jaebum never shared a shower or bath with anyone he messed around with.  This is completely new territory, and he feels just as nervous as he probably looks.

“Ready?” He asks out loud, waiting for Jackson’s answer, but also preparing himself for it.

“Yeah.” Jackson says and Jaebum watches as Jackson tugs at the edge of his boxers down. Jaebum does the same, and opens the shower door for Jackson.

 

The first half of the shower was as bad as you’d expect when taking a shower with someone else: bumping into each other rather clumsily, getting shampoo in their eyes, laughing as they get blinded for a few seconds, then accidently doing the same. Though that seemed to have broken the awkwardness, because soon they were laughing and singing while getting themselves cleaned.

Jaebum helps scrub away the day’s dirt, while Jackson talks about the new arrangements for the church choir.  

“We’re working on this new song, and they actually got a guitar part in it! It’s really exciting, since my uncle usually likes things old fashion. It’s nowhere near Jinyoung’s level but it’s nice and I think the people will like it.”

Jaebum smiles and let’s Jackson talk about whatever he wants to. He listens attentively and only interrupts to ask Jackson to turn around to scrub his front body.

They were both too interested in one of Jackson’s stories that they hadn’t realized where Jaebum’s hands were heading. He had one hand on Jackson’s waist, while the other roamed down Jackson’s lower stomach with the wash cloth. Jackson jumps as Jaebum’s fingers accidently touch the thin line of hair beneath his navel.

“Oh –I uh, I can do the rest!” Jackson stutters and reaches for the cloth but Jaebum shakes his head.

“Let me.” Jaebum smiles at Jackson. “You’ve been working hard all day.”

“You’re the one that stayed up all night! You’re probably really tired!” Jackson pouts, from both concern and embarrassment.

“Hm, you’re right, which is why we’re just washing up.” Jaebum smirks, and leans in to whisper into Jackson’s ears, “What naughty thoughts were you thinking of? Where is my pure angel?” He chuckles and presses a kiss to Jackson’s warm cheeks.

“I wasn’t thinking of anything!” Jackson pulls the wash clothes from Jaebum’s hand and turns around. Jaebum seriously thinks no one is cuter than Jackson, and he can’t really be blamed for wanting to tease him. “That’s why I said I could do the rest.”

“Sorry Jackson, I didn’t mean to tease.” He wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist and kisses the back of Jackson’s nape. “Don’t worry, we could do all the naughty things you were thinking of after we clean up the church.”  Jackson laughs and shakes his head in defeat but doesn’t shoot down the suggestion. Jaebum decides to save that thought for later.

 

 

“Is anyone else going to help out as well?” Jaebum asks, a few blocks away from the church. It was a nice enough day to walk, and Jaebum never gets tired of spending time alone with Jackson.

“Well some of the choir members were supposed to help clean, but since I’m the youngest they leave it to me. Not that I don’t mind, I tend to finish faster if I do it alone.” Jackson hums, and Jaebum pouts.

Jaebum’s blood boils a tad, because why wouldn’t anyone want to help Jackson out. He decides against voicing his opinion because they’re a few feet away from the church and Jackson has him, so they don’t need more help.

When they finally get inside the chapel, Jackson makes a list of all the chores that need to get done within the church, basically small menial jobs like a bit of dusting here, sweeping there.  “There’s not much to do, but if we separate the jobs we can finish faster. Do you want to meet back here?” Jackson points to the last pew in the chapel and Jaebum nods. Being taller than Jackson, he grabs the duster and starts cleaning.

 

He can hear Jackson a few feet away, in another room, mindlessly singing like there is no one around. Either he’s deep into cleaning and forgot Jaebum’s with him, or he’s simply comfortable with Jaebum being around his solo concert. Jaebum smiles hoping it’d be the second thought, because that’s how he feels as well. He’s not sure what personal space is at this point because he shares with Jackson everything from clothes to secrets.

Once he’s done dusting, he goes into the choir room to stack the scattered chairs in the room. Jaebum thinks back to when he and Jackson were last in here. Time had of course passed since then, but Jaebum still remembers the day’s events vividly, from how nervous he was as well to how goddamn elated he felt after doing more than just kissing. The memory too vivid that Jaebum feels the pit of his stomach tingle with warmth he shouldn’t be feeling at the moment.

Jaebum stacks the chair at an excruciatingly fast pace and hurries to the chapel. “Jackson, I’m all done!” He voices out in hopes Jackson would be done as well and they could possible rush home, because having a hard on in church while facing the alter doesn’t sit well with him.

“I’ll be finished in a second.” Jackson yells out, and Jaebum tries to concentrate on the tapping of his fingers against the wooden pew in front of him. “Are you praying?” Jackson chuckles while making his way to him.

Jaebum wants to laugh because from an angle it’d look that way. With Jaebum sitting at the edge of the seat, his knees almost touching the soft cushion on the kneeler, and his finger interlaced. “In a way.” Jaebum sits back and pats the space beside him so Jackson can sit comfortably. “All done?”

“Yup!” Jackson nods and wipes the few droplets of sweat from him forehead. “We probably should have waited to shower.” He chuckles and Jaebum agrees, though the sight of his boyfriend sweating and slightly out of breath is very much welcomed.

Jaebum focuses for a few seconds on Jackson, who’s tugging on his shirt to keep it from clinging to his skin. Jackson’s cheeks and neck are a slight tint of pink, mostly due to the poor ventilation of the old church, and the veins on his arms are protruding from gripping the broom a bit too hard. All in all, it’s a look weak to all, but has Jaebum wanting, craving to touch Jackson and have a taste for himself.

“Let’s go home now.” Jaebum stands up in a haste, afraid he’ll literally pounce on Jackson any second now.

“Wait!” Jackson grabs his wrist. “I want to show you a room.”

Slightly confused, Jaebum looks around to a room he might have missed while cleaning. “Which room?” Jaebum asks curiously.

“The confessional.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao0o ok i have no excuses i suc. this chap is p boring but is leading up i swear!  
> also, i swear this time i'll be posting chapters at least monthly if not ya'll can yell at me lol  
> ps i see got7 next week and i hope jjp perform omgakjfdl


End file.
